


[海贼X死神]蓟

by rimuliyuan



Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 116,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimuliyuan/pseuds/rimuliyuan
Summary: 传言，在某座岛上有一家万事屋。虽然没有银桑和定春，但只要你肯给钱，就什么都愿意做。——啊，除了救人。传说，只要你是真心前来下单，便不会遭到阻拦，当然事实上是，所有挑事者在上了岛后都莫名销声匿迹了。>>>注：本文世界观庞大，设定很雷，女主的定位就是挂。CP不定，走奇葩路线，意在以第一人称的方式吐槽海贼众人下线的智商。
Relationships: 香克斯X千叶唯？





	1. Chapter 1

英雄临死前总要说些惊人言论

我对花没什么研究，但队舍墙面上的队徽看多了，看见眼前的这些小花，还是一眼认出了它们——蓟，我们十二番队的队花。虽说我们上到队长下到普通队员，除了实验狂魔就是些毫无追求因为成绩垫底而被随机分配而来凑数的弱者，端得不会有人对其感兴趣，但以前编写女性死神协会的周刊杂志时出过一期关于各番队队花的栏目，我便知道它的花语。  
沉稳，以及松本乱菊补充过的，默默的爱。

说实话，这花语简直让我莫名其妙。  
像涅队长和上一任队长浦原喜助，一个傻愣愣的、一个极其变态，虽个性不同，但都让人不想和他们多呆，更别提什么沉稳。因此作为专业的研究员，我敢肯定，这队花的来历还有待考证。

……好吧，偏题了。

这就是伟大航路的最后一个岛。  
这座岛风浪巨大，我们的船停在身后的礁石滩边。在来这里的过程中，船的外壳早已被海浪和巨石摧毁得支离破碎，我这个完美主义者看起来实在无法忍受，但无奈于我不懂得修船，我的灵压也无法干这种事，便只能任它如此。

“唯，你喜欢这种花？”

那个永远很热情的声音从身后传来时，我本能地扶额叹了口气。只要盯着看一会儿就能联想到喜欢，真不知道他的脑回路是怎么回事。这种像毛球一样的花，如果有人喜欢，那他究竟有着怎样奇葩的审美啊？  
不过话说回来，我以前一直觉得我们护庭十三队脑回路不正常的人众多，到了这个世界后才发现，这种东西，真是可以有各种各样的长法的。

“不是早跟你说过称呼我的时候疏远点，喊我千叶的么？”  
抓着我的斩魄刀——首乌回过身，正见红发少年闪闪发光的黑眸和一脸天真的神色，  
“罗杰他们不是去看那些被称为‘历史文献’的石碑了么？怎么，香克斯你不去？”

“嘛，那些东西我没有兴趣。”  
他摆出一副无奈的神色摊了摊手，  
“历史啊海贼王啊什么的，比起那些，我更想随意地在海上冒险！”

我没接话，侧过了头没再理他。

这个世界的很多人都尤其天真。比如罗杰，我的船长，或者确切点说，是我的房东。  
——将我是死神、前来视察这个世界，但手中钱财无用无法生计的事情告诉他便让我无偿上了他的船，这种白痴一样的爱心就是天真的表现。

你说我为何这么直接地将自己的来历告诉别人？  
很简单，我来到这个世界是获得如今的总队长京乐春水首肯的，队长发现这个世界后，经过女协的讨论和京乐总队长的观察，他们一致觉得这里是个适合度假的场所，便派我这个研究员先来探探情况。因此，我是个来正经工作的死神，并不想和谁扯上太大关系，直接将一切都确确实实地表明才是最明智之举。

“香克斯，你这家伙在这里干嘛？”  
又一个老不正经的声音顺着风向飘了过来。

我偏了偏头，正看见半空中的半截身体。

“啊，我啊。”  
听见香克斯随意地打了声招呼，就淡然道，  
“唯好像喜欢这里的花，我也无聊，所以过来看看。”

什么东西？

“所以都说了谁说我喜欢这种碍眼又丑的花了？你理解能力有问题也别拉低我的审美观啊小鬼！”  
听闻此言，我条件反射地转头就吼道，  
“还有喊我的时候……”

“你们两个烦死了！”  
半空中的半截身体不满的叫嚣打断了我的言辞，不知从哪儿飞来的两截手臂也在那里滑稽地甩了甩，他扬着可笑的红球鼻子大喝道，  
“大家都在岛里的时候你们在这里到底在干嘛？万一他们找起来……这样很过分好么？”

他这话好生奇怪。

“你自己也在这里，这样说我们真的合适么？”

面前一截一截的人噤了声。  
巴基，就这几天所见到的情况看，若说香克斯天真，这家伙就是智商堪忧。但所谓傻人有傻福，他那个四分五裂后也不会死的能力，就来自于某次不小心吃下的神物——恶魔果实。  
据说那东西稀有难见，也多亏了他的傻劲。

>>>

罗杰海贼团就是这么散伙的。  
那天晚，大家一同吃了顿大餐，进行了一次盛大的酒宴，然后在第二天早上一言不发地各自四散离去。

罗杰宣布解散的时候众人都很平静，平静到他说的仿佛不是这个内容。那时候我坐在船桅的高处，看见巴基和香克斯吵吵闹闹地从甲板上走下去，刚离开船身时，抬头朝我点了点头。

不明觉厉。

硕大的船上只剩下了罗杰和雷利。当时让我留在船上的就是他们二人——也就三四天前。  
他们虽没有跟我提起过要散伙这件事，但我早已知晓缘由，因为一个人的灵压骗不了人。

从船桅上一跃而下，我双手抱胸站在船舱边：  
“因为没法拖延下去了，所以便散伙么？”

罗杰没说话，只是拿下头顶的皮帽，踏步踱到甲板的一头，两手撑在栏杆上眺望平静的大海。

人类真是矛盾的动物。  
明明可以为了理想不顾一切，但在死亡的恐惧前，还是会选择提前退缩和妥协，即使是这个脑回路真的很直的白痴。

“可能你没有感觉，但一旦尝到了实现梦想的快乐，就会希望更多的人能品尝。”  
本来没指望他回复我，他眺望着远方，却悠悠然开了口，  
“我希望更多的人享受到自由驰骋在大海上的乐趣。”

实话说，我无法理解。  
对人类来说，征服一片海域就是全部了么？这片海域对他们来说或许很大，但在我们的瞬步下，要从这头到那头，也不过就是几个时辰的功夫吧。  
不过，也无所谓。毕竟他们抱着对死亡的恐惧，所以如此容易满足，却不知死后的世界和生前也没有太大差别。同样的有富裕有贫穷、也有权势。一切不过是轮回，死亡也没什么值得恐惧的。

雷利走上了一步：  
“看千叶你的意思，是有办法救罗杰？”

“这个，你想多了。”  
我摊了摊手，歪过头，摆出一副无可奈何的表情，  
“我是死神，只能杀人，不会救人。”

他没再说话，大约是不想强求。这一点，我很欣赏。

“那么罗杰桑，你接下来打算做什么？”

罗杰有些惊异地抬头朝我看了一眼，嘴角的两撮小胡子还在微风中抖了抖：  
“你很在意么？哈哈，说起来我本来还以为我说散伙后你会是第一个走的，没想到你居然……”

完全不知道他在兴奋什么。  
“别这么啰嗦，说重点。”

他的表情一僵，话音戛然而止。

从几日前我就有了这种感觉。和我们护庭十三队队长的绝对统帅地位不同，这艘船上，比起雷利，船长罗杰其实更像是个精神统帅。可以证明这点的地方很多，比如现在，雷利又替罗杰作了回应：  
“看起来，千叶，你真的很在意这点。”

这话的语气颇带着些对我的怀疑，但他的表情却很淡然，仿佛是梦想实现后就再无追求一般。

当然，这影响不了我什么。  
“当然在意咯，不然我怎么送他正常地去死？”

>>>

其实当时问罗杰接下来的打算时，我的问法确实有点意义不明。确切点说，我应当问“你打算去哪里结束生命？”，但由于觉得这种句子太过缺乏艺术感，才在临开口时改变了主意。

不过现在看来，原先的那个问法的确不对，因为这个白痴到极点的家伙居然去海军基地投案自首。这样一来，那些正义的伙伴自然不会放过将他斩首示众的机会，他究竟会死在哪里，一开始也不得而知。

于是，为了得到情报，我也只得潜入关押罗杰的牢房——这也方便我身临其境地研究这个世界。

利用鬼道隐藏气息，再用瞬步在一瞬间循着我认识的灵压找人着实不是件难事。找到罗杰时，正见一个穿白衣的海军从他的门前缓缓向这里踱来，我立即用鬼道隐去了身形。  
他走到我面前时稍稍蹙了蹙眉，东张西望了一番，才又继续向前走。

“……是发现了环境的异常么？”  
现出身形朝罗杰的方向走去时，我忍不住低声感叹，  
“这个人类真是……”有趣。

“你感到很意外？”

“是有些，不过——”  
我扬了扬眉，  
“临时假造出来的环境，如果对这里很熟悉的人的话，会感到异常也在情理之中。”

“哦，是么？”  
他坐在地上，明明穿着外貌都很狼狈，却精神焕发地哈哈大笑了一声，然后一低头，话音中带上了一些惺惺相惜的欣赏，  
“可是据我所知，卡普应该对这里并不熟悉！”

原来他叫卡普。  
我没再做什么评价，只因深知在任何人眼里，知己都是万能的存在。当然，若他真的对这里并不熟悉仅仅是因为察觉到了我的气息，那还真是……值得在意的。

“罗格镇。”  
罗杰突然开口。

“怎么？”

“我的冒险的起始之镇，亦是——”  
他闭了闭眼，又缓缓睁开，声线沉稳，表情沉静，  
“终焉之地。”

也就是说，他将会死在那里。

我没马上答话，他也没像过去那样一个人唠叨个不停。

“……刚那话的语言不是你自己组织的吧？”

他一脸惊讶地抬起头：  
“啊咧，你怎么知道？——是卡普跟我说的原话。”

“很明显吧，你什么时候说话这么艺术过？”

他有些尴尬地干笑了一声。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

房租并非一定是钱财

我没有再去探查处置罗杰的时间，直接到了他所说的小镇。一来探查费力且麻烦，因为并不知道究竟该从谁嘴里探听情报，二来凭借我的瞬步，我有足够的时间在那里守株待兔。

我到罗格镇是当天深夜。刚踏上那块土地，就听到小贩连夜在大街上奔跑、欢呼叫卖的声音：  
“海贼王哥尔.D.罗杰已经被海军抓获，将在十天后在这里处刑！”  
大约这真的是个重大新闻，没有任何人对此表示很吵打扰了他们休息，而是兴致勃勃地一拥而上抢了一份他们手中的报刊，继而津津有味地品味起因果。

人类对海贼缺乏好感已表现得如此之明显。  
罗杰这种意义不明的自首，还有那希望别人一同享受航海的乐趣的一脸兴奋的样子，我实在无法理解。他的那些所谓的乐观和伟大的梦想，对这个世界而言，又有什么用？

>>>

作为死神，我不需要住宅，当然很重要的原因是，我从静灵庭带来的货币这里并不能用，也没有浦原商店那种提供交换服务的场所——也是因此，我先前才会暂时上罗杰的船。

就这样靠着镇外的树林暂且休养生息，五日后，我又见到了香克斯和巴基，他们还是那样吵吵闹闹的。

“别整天一副很了不起的样子命令本大爷，你以为你谁啊香克斯？！”  
巴基大义凛然地伸着一只手推搡了红发少年一把，一副怒气冲天的样子。

香克斯还是老样子随意地摆了摆手，对对方的恶言恶语并不在意：  
“啊抱歉，我不是这个意思！”

小孩子的争吵我没有兴趣。和他们也不熟，我虽远远的就因感受到了熟悉的灵压而注意到了他们的声音，却也依旧兀自闭眼睡着觉，没有理会的打算。

不过巧合的是，他们经过了我，居然还认出了我。

“唯，你也在这里啊？”  
我刚要开口，他立马接了一句，  
“别再说什么‘称呼你的时候疏远点’，听得脑袋都胀了！”  
言毕还一副头疼的样子揉了揉后脑。

那你倒是按我说的做啊？！

他这么一说，我倒也不好开口了。虽心中对此极度不满，但如此情况下再说出这种话，确实有失风度。  
于是我伸了个懒腰，拿起身边的首乌，稍稍坐直身子：  
“啊，我是准备来还罗杰桑房租的。”

“还房租？罗杰都要被斩首了！”  
巴基对此嗤之以鼻，  
“不如你上被罗杰备受关注的本大爷的船，权当还他的……啊哦！”

从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。  
淡然将方才拔出的斩魄刀收回刀鞘，我闭一闭眼，向前跨出了一步：  
“如果你可以说服我的上司，我可以考虑答应你。”

身后传来身体黏合的声音：  
“上司？”

“其实我刚才给了你机会，但是……”  
我停下脚步，稍稍侧了侧头，  
“没办法，你死不了啊！”

只有死人才有可能碰见我真正的上司。所以毫无疑问，这是一个不可能发生的命题，不过——这是我的恶趣味。

>>>

香克斯和巴基终于不再争吵，是因为大批海军到了这里，带着罗杰。  
他是马上被推上斩首台的，甚至都没提前被押送到这里。

这天天气晴朗，很适合魂葬。

我没和香克斯和巴基站在一起，就坐在斩首台后方的房屋顶上。不知是否意味着让天下人看着海贼王如何被斩首，处置罗杰的斩首台下铺了夸张的长得无与伦比的台阶，比这座小镇里任何房屋都要高。

罗杰背对着我，他的颈被两把大斧牢牢的架住，身后站着之前我在牢狱中见过的那个海军。

无论怎么看都狼狈至极。所以说，我真是不理解人类。

“想要得到我的财宝么？想要的话就拿去吧……”  
罗杰开口了，一开口，却语出惊人，  
“你们去找吧！我把世界上的一切都放在那里了！”

这还是我第一次看见人类在我面前被砍下头颅，然后灵魂和身体分开，变为整的样子。

我用鬼道将他拎到这里时，罗杰的魂魄还一副小孩子的样子很是好奇地摆弄着胸前与身体逐渐断开联系的因果之锁，仿佛根本没意识到自己已经死了。台下原本静看海贼王死前如何痛心疾首的众人皆是一脸震惊，更有甚者喊起了“我要去寻他的财宝！”。

他侧头看了看下面的场景，嘴角上扬，转身看向我，摆出一副得意的神情：  
“看吧，所以，并非毫无意义！”  
“只要一个简单的理由，就能让人类去追逐梦想！”

我摊了摊手，没说话。  
虽说这个情况确实出乎了我的意料，却不能改变我觉得他很蠢的事实。——这只不过是以财宝的利益诱惑而出的结果，当真的有人踏遍他走的路，发现根本没有那所谓的宝藏，那该会多么失望？这种暂且的目标，究竟能让人类的浪潮翻腾多久？十年？二十年？至少在我眼里，这点时间真的只是眨眼之间。

刀光明晃晃地照射过我们两个的脸，我拔出了首乌。

我到这个世界虽还不到一个月，却已在路途中魂葬过了一些人类。过去作为十二番队的队员，不像十三番队净化队那般长年在现世和人类打交道，我并不会安抚整，因此每次拔出刀来时，对方皆是一脸惊恐。  
首乌有着非常适合砍人的弧度，所以我拔出时，空中就会划过明显的刀光，大约是让他们误以为我要杀了他们。——当然拔出后，我也向他们解释过，以补救他们受伤的弱小心灵。

其实这些补救是没有价值的，因为无论他们怎样进入尸魂界，都会忘却在这个世界的一切记忆，我这么做，只是本能的——死神的职责。

罗杰却很平静，确切说，他还在微笑。  
我下意识蹙了蹙眉，只觉得这个反应很是诡异。——莫非愿望达成了，就任人宰割了？

“你是圣母么？激发了人类的梦想就生死都不顾了？”

“不，我知道你要干什么。”  
他摆了摆手，  
“所以我才会将自己的处刑地点告诉你。”

我将首乌横在面前，等待他的下文。

“虽然看不见，我听到过你和他们的对话声。”  
他扬着嘴角看着天空，  
“可能在你眼里，我一无是处，但是，我确实可以听见万物的声音，也包括——那种东西。”

这又出乎了常理。  
起初刚到这里，发现这个世界的人能看见魂魄状态的我，就已让我感到有些莫名。不过想到死神的灵子浓度相对于整说的确大了很多，大约是这里的特殊设定，渐渐的也就不想深究了。因为他们按照规则，看不见整和虚。

——没想到罗杰居然能听到整的声音。

队长发现的这个世界，还真是有趣啊……这可比虚圈和断界好玩多了！

“你大可不必用‘那些东西’含糊其辞，直接称其为‘魂魄’就行了。”

“好吧，魂魄。”  
他从善如流地接上了我的话，  
“另外，你方才似乎有怀疑我是‘圣母’？”

他又在想什么？

“既然都被你怀疑了，我当然要证明一下自己并不是。”  
他理所当然地说了一句，给了我一张意义不明的白纸，  
“虽然已经拜托了卡普，但是他近期恐怕也抽不开身。我的妻子和未出世的孩子，也麻烦你照顾下。”

刚想说“这关我什么事？”，他就又紧接了一句：  
“就当做房租吧。”

“哈？”  
如果可以，我真想用拳头把他打进尸魂界。

我当时就想咒骂他一句“老狐狸”，但无奈他是白痴的印象根深蒂固，如此形容他我自己都无法接受。加之就智商而言，他和静灵庭那些倚老卖老的奇葩队长比起来，也是说不过去的，这话就没出口。

我立刻拿起了首乌，翻过身，用刀柄对着他的额：  
“知道了，你废话好多，没事的话可以去死了。”  
刀柄上有着一个类似印章的灵印，任何一个死神都不知它从何而来，不过这个可以用来魂葬人类却是事实。

罗杰随遇而安地点了点头。

即使也当了他几天的船员，但留恋这种情绪并不适合我。作为死神，若是对每个相处过的人类都产生这种情绪，魂葬时该会有多么纠结？或者说，这是决不允许出现的感情。——并非死神冷血，而是，这种情绪不该对人类生效。

其实我们和人类一样，也珍惜着每一天。纵使队长们每天都面对着公文，其他人不是无所事事便是到处闹腾惹祸。看起来我们动辄活千年，但死神这职业从某种程度说和海贼一样，都是刀口舔血的。但一旦离世，便是永恒。

“去了以后，别成为死神。”  
我觉得我还是该给他一个忠告，纵然他的记忆带不到尸魂界，  
“就算不小心成了，那就多长点智商，否则要是再死了，可就没机会了。”

……

这种天真的人不适合成为死神。因为我们是没有梦想的，唯一的执念就只是，保护同伴，然后活下去。

我将罗杰魂葬后，倏忽间，天空中大雨滂沱。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

房东的苦心一定要好好珍惜

照顾妻子和孩子……  
所以说我又没有照顾过谁，罗杰这个人果然很讨厌，临死前还给我找了这么个苦差事。然他现在已死，我又没地方起诉，加之房租这种东西总是要付的。  
——真是让人不爽！

淋雨的感觉并不好，于是我瞬步找了个房檐暂且避一避。

那么问题来了，我究竟该如何寻找他口中的妻子？  
当然，作为十二番队的队员，我肯定是不笨的，因此，立即就想到了先前他给我的那张白纸。

那张纸微微向一边倾斜着，如果不是现在风太大的话，应该能给我什么讯息。——但总是等到天气晴好再行动，这该浪费多久？不过，如若它真的能指引那个人的方向，这纸张中应当会留存什么讯息，我也能通过它提取出对方的灵压。  
这是个顺理成章的命题。

>>>

我从未研究过这个世界的地形，找到那个叫波特卡斯.D.露玖的人完全靠着白纸上因为掺杂着细胞而被我发现蛛丝马迹的灵压。

那是个很平静的岛。  
与我先前在罗杰船上经历的那几天不同，这个岛上繁花盛开、草木茂盛，日光温暖而平和，照在地上，仿佛大地都披上了五色的华裳。一座座小屋无序地散落在岛屿的各个地方，它们都有着安静的烟囱、简单祥和的衣架，就是那种最普通幸福的人家。

那个女人有着一头飘逸的粉红色长卷发，头顶一侧斜插着一朵红色的花，穿着最简单的长裙。她站在岛的最高处，海风拂过，衣裙飘舞，无端给她染上了几分仙气。

这样的气质很是吸引人，虽然在这个世界显得万分违和……  
静灵庭虽也有四大贵族，但个个为老不尊，加上平常无所事事的队长级们奇葩的氛围，那些贵族除了姓特别点外，着实看不出什么风度。虽说他们有着更加沉重的历史和职责，但这一点也不影响我对这个人产生莫名的好感。  
——当然，或许也有环境的影响，毕竟在那个灵魂的世界，终其一生都看不见如此温暖的日光，因为无日无月。

大约是已经听说了罗杰去世的消息。她站在小木屋边，一手抚着微微隆起的小腹，神色安宁，泪，却无声地滑落。

>>>

这里的夜晚也是繁星璀璨。

我没有在她面前现身，因为没有必要。还还房租罢了，何必摆出一副好人的面孔？而且就我这种人，估计也做不出好人的样子。  
每夜隐藏了身形坐在小木屋的房顶上，有时会有同岛的大婶过去照顾她，有时她一个人，就坐在窗边对着无人的地方低语呢喃。

母亲。  
其实，我脑子里本是没有这个词的。作为一个流魂街出生的孤儿，我起初会成为死神，和许多人一样，仅仅是为了满足有了上顿没下顿的肚子，那里吃喝住的条件都尤其优越，符合我那时候的全部愿望。至于被分配去哪个番队，那时也没有执念，只要成为死神就行，又怎么会在乎这么多？  
我记得上真央时羡慕过那些有家庭背景的贵族，但只是羡慕他们的血统和天赋罢了，亲情那个层面，还从未思考过。

现在，至少有一点可以确定——罗杰交给我的任务虽然麻烦，但不至于无法忍受。

不过，每天懒洋洋地呆在一个地方的确无聊。一开始还思绪万千，但我实在不是一个懂得坚持的人，不到一个月就开始觉得浑身不爽。好在没过几天，那个我曾在牢里见过的海军来了。

这个岛上瞬间吵闹了起来。  
他在这里住了几天，每日都是大吃大喝,搞得村里人为给他准备一日三餐都鸡飞狗跳。除了傻里吧唧地哈哈大笑就是莫名其妙地秒睡——本来我看见露玖还想赞赏一番罗杰的眼光，现在看到这位……我觉得他很有必要去找队长帮忙变一下交朋友的思考模式。  
——这种人真的是来帮忙的么？他真的不是用各种奇怪的事件摧残露玖本来平静的日子的么？！当时在牢里还觉得他很有趣什么的果然是我的错觉吧！

直到有一天，我依旧隐藏了灵压坐在木屋顶端。  
屋内在乱七八糟的晚饭后重又恢复了寂静，便听到了某人坐在木制板凳上的声音，然后他沉默了几秒，粗犷的声音掷地有声：  
“孩子我会帮忙照顾好的，但是现在有一个问题——”

某人从椅子上站起的声音。

“因为是请的休假，所以之前没怎么探听海军里的情况。但今天出海抓鱼回来吃的时候在另一座岛上听到有人在说——”  
“他们，似乎在寻找海贼王的子嗣。”

既然要除，当然要除得干干净净。  
这素来是我的处事原则。但似乎我如今的工作就是帮露玖逃离被清除，我觉得这种想法还是早些从大脑中排除为好。

向露玖说明了这件事后卡普就开门走了出来。  
他笔直向前行进的步子突然一停，如同我第一次见到他时那样，似乎感到不妥般眯眼、双手握拳。但他终究没有找到我，神色间带上了些疑惑，却没有一丝一毫怀疑自己弄错了的神色。  
——若不是确定有我的存在，便是他完全相信着自己的感知能力。永不动摇的精神，这是一个人最可怕的极限。

……

自那天以后，这个世界的虚莫名多了起来。不知是不是被我的灵压所吸引，它们繁杂地成堆扎到了这个岛，被迫让我的日子忙碌了起来。都是新近的虚，还没有进化，其实杀起来非常容易，但数量众多，为了杀净它们，我的灵压耗费巨大，到后来，不得不去除了隐蔽身形的鬼道，将它们引至小岛无人的一角。

那日，眼前尚有十几头虚在张牙舞爪地叫嚣，我却突然感到身后靠近了一个灵压。没有用瞬步、也非响转，但由于对方显然隐藏了气息，而我将大部分感知能力用到了虚的身上，一时半刻也猜测不出来者何人。

那个细微未知的灵压越来越近，到最后就站在我身后十米处，不知是否能猜测出我正忙没空理他，他只是安静地杵在我身后。直到我砍去最后一只虚，甩去斩魄刀上的灵子，屈臂收起刀时，一记突如其来的铁拳带着狂风从背后袭来。

我甩起带着刀鞘的首乌反身抵挡。

“喂喂，人家现在累得半死你这样趁人之危会遭雷劈的！”

他没说话，嘴角硬而短小的胡子抖了抖。审视了我一会儿，用另一只手端起了下颚，蓦地哈哈大笑起来：  
“啊哈哈哈那个气息果然是你！别以为躲起来我就发现不了哦！”

“……”  
这家伙是白痴么？

我侧眼扫了扫首乌的刀鞘，他也朝那里看了一眼，我便扬了扬眉，微笑道：  
“我说，你总是拿你的拳头碰在我的刀鞘上真的好么？那上面我可涂了点东西啊！”

他一愣，迅速收回了那莫名给了我沉重压力的拳头，然后傻不愣登地端起它看了半天，急道：  
“你放了什么？”

“啊，一点香料。”

他摆出了一副被耍后痛心疾首的捂脸表情。许久，眨了眨眼，又扬起嘴角揉了揉和我相比巨大的拳头，牛逼哄哄地朗声道：  
“你是什么人？”

所以你都还不知道我是谁么？——没问题吧这人！

我忍不住抽了抽嘴角，瞬步到半空中挥刀将又冲来的一只虚拦腰斩为两截，一边思索着回答的言辞。  
面前这人就是一副要跟我大干一架的架势。若是我也牛逼哄哄地报上名讳，一边对付这位一边对付那些虚着实费力，若我先解决了他再去解决虚……这主意想想挺好，但显然不能付诸行动。——将这种人送进尸魂界绝对会拉低那里的智商，罗杰的白痴劲没准就是被这货传染的。所以，虽然对做好人没兴趣，为了灵魂的故乡的美好前程，我还是很有必要让他活得长久些的。

这么计算了一下得失，我只得低调道：  
“其实我是想开一家万事屋，积攒一下人品——只要给钱我什么都做，现在正在云游各地寻找开店的场所。”  
不是没想过说出“我是罗杰的朋友”这种死无对证的话，不过一来他不一定相信，二来如此对罗杰的知己说颇有些借着他的名义求饶的意味，我是个有尊严的死神，这种事情绝对不能发生。

卡普呆了一下，继而龇了龇牙，猛地一挥手又是一击硬拳。  
这个人类很强，我能感受到他的每一次攻击都爆发出惊人的灵压，但速度着实过不去，纵使威力巨大也并不具备打到我的条件。

侧身闪过拳击，我抬腿横踢抗住了他接连而至的另一拳，稍稍提高了灵压，与他的对峙在半空中。

队长的教诲莫名出现在脑海中。  
那时候我刚进入十二番队，眼前是看起来很笨拙的各种试剂和器材，还有貌似很高科技的大屏幕。戴着奇怪面具的涅队长在电子屏前转过身，伸出一根手指，转了转诡异的黄色眼珠，一边摆着比面无表情更恐怖的笑脸一边道：  
“记住，十二番队最重要的宗旨是，先谈判，谈判失败就用暴力按照约定给试验品取样。”

由于我至今没想通为何“暴力”解决的事件还能用“按照约定”来形容，所以这句话我依旧完完整整地记在脑海中。队长的很多所谓“取样”我是意义不明，不过现下这种情况……果然是到了暴力解决的时候了吧？

于是我眯起眼，横举起斩魄刀。

卡普突然用摸了摸头，然后再次上下打量起我。又过了一会儿，倏忽收拳拍了拍另一只手的手掌，恍然大悟道：  
“哦，我想起来了！”

“……”

“罗杰有说过他也会拜托另一个人一起来这里，听说是个很奇怪的家伙，就是你吧！”  
他说着咧嘴一笑，挠了挠头煞有介事道，  
“怎么说呢，难得觉得罗杰的形容似乎也挺正确的啊哈哈哈！”

……奇怪？  
罗杰不但脑回路有问题连形容人的水平都有待提高！

我可以砍他吗？  
我可以砍他以代替砍罗杰吗？

……

不过，找人发泄这种做法实在不怎么艺术，我只是在脑中想了想，还是很有风度地没有付诸行动。

卡普顿了顿，又说了下去：  
“哦，我记得罗杰好像还说了如果忙的话可以请你先……”

“啊这个，没错没错，我还有寻找开万事屋的场所的重大使命。”  
没等他将意思表达确切，我就发声打断了他的话，  
“所以就这样，先走了！”

话音落，为了证明我的言出必行，下一秒就瞬步离开了这里。

>>>

这就是我和蒙奇.D.卡普的第一次正式会面，以我将工作丢给他收场。  
——真不是我不讲信用不付房租。既然罗杰这么理解我，用这种方法给我偷懒的机会，我不使用，岂不是浪费他的一番苦心？至于卡普要说的究竟是什么意思……嗯，就不用在意了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

奸商素来说成就成

说起“万事屋”，这个茬儿还来自于去年。那时候我还是一个整日百无聊赖地呆在队舍内的研究员——倒不是我们死神都吃白饭，但涅队长发明出了那么多高科技物件，随随便便就可以监视到庭内的各个角落，那帮队长级如此闹腾，每天不是这儿破了顶就是那儿被炸了，事事管到实在有违我们偷懒至上的作风。这种时候最容易的，果然还是在事后直接扔给当前番队队长一张纸条，告诉他“修理费在经费里扣”最为直接。  
如此一来，我们十二番队的生活就很休闲而有趣，毕竟那多扣的钱……不稍微揩那么点油，如何对得起队长研究出的这些设备？

那天五番队第五席又送来了公文——手里还另捧了一本书，大约是来的路上看的。所以，当她在为了番队的事宜和队长讨价还价时，我就随便翻了翻书的内容，然后就在一个银色天然卷的漫画里看见了这个名字。

——啊，和卡普说到这个时我是随便说说的。  
然而，现在再想想，若是真开家万事屋，的确是不错的主意。自由独立的个体户，这个世界不用交税，我在哪里就去哪里开店，加上帮各种人做事，也能更好得了解这个世界。  
真是完美！

这么想着，我愉快地离开了这个岛。

>>>

首先必须确认，我来这个世界的目的是“研究”，但不同于虚圈和断界，这个世界的各个势力过于复杂，很难找到具体的线索……但这是个有人类生存的地方，若是能看见足够的资料和文献，也足以我从中发现很多问题。  
只是我还不知道那个地方。

——不过，或许会有机缘巧合。

漫无目的地在没什么区别的大海上瞬步，我随意扫视着四周的图景。尸魂界以及现世的各种书本上表明，经营者的成功案例都离不开推销。然我现在身无分文，即使有，这个世界似乎也没有什么地方能让我去砸广告，于是认真思索了一番，发现就我如今的情况看，还是亲自推销赚起第一桶金比较妥当。

四周雾气渐浓。  
通过灵压判断附近的山石小岛还是很容易的，只是什么都看不清，就让我迷失了方向——当然，本就没什么目的地，我便知足常乐地在四周转着。  
就这样，我看见了一个巨人。

我在这个世界看见过巨大的鱼类，这种人种还是第一次见。  
他的脸盘巨大，四周是浓密的棕黄色绒毛、两手长而健壮，看上去十分有力、双腿却并不是很称体型，根据我在十二番队的研究，这样的比例是不适于站稳或奔跑的。灵压量平平，与之前所见的卡普相比终究差了一截，不过他的衣服都有破洞，一脸狼狈地撑着木质的简陋竹筏，大约也影响了灵压的总量。

当然，以上的观察结果或许对他来说比较伤人，对我而言却是极好的，因为一看就是个需要帮助的人。

所以我瞬步到了他的竹筏上，摆出自以为很友好的笑脸：  
“MOXIMOXI，请问有什么可以帮忙的么？”

本以为他会感激涕零地多谢我的善意，谁知这个男人稍稍一愣，反身就是一拳。我闪身站到他的另一个拳头上方，巨大的手掌砸入海水中，掀起十几米高的浪花。

“喂喂，别这么敌意嘛！我是真心诚意来做生意的！不是推销小广告的奇怪杂牌！”

他似乎被我的反应惊了一下，放下了双拳没再动手，大约是想听听我的产品了。我自然不能让他失望，虽然从未做过类似的事情，不过从前看乱菊拍卖女性死神杂志特别刊的时候好歹也在旁边打过杂。于是我找了下感觉，认真道：  
“我是开万事屋的千叶唯，任何疑难困难事件，只要给报酬我什么都做，货到付款质量保证！”

他歪了歪头，没说话。

莫非是没听懂我的意思？  
这个问题着实有些纠结，我自以为说的话通俗易懂，连这都不明白……我也是不知该怎么解释了。

然而，正当我头疼地思索着如何换个说法时，他开口了：  
“快离开这里，老朽准备做的事很危险，不要做无畏的死亡。”

我自然没有按他说的做。  
人类真是奇怪，既不懂得感知灵压亦不会提前分析能力，为何这么容易就能断定对方不如自身？

好吧，这些想法也只能在心里想想。再怎么说顾客都是上帝，作为经营者，顺遂他们的心意才是明智之举。——我应该让他自己明白这一点。

这么想着，我拔出了首乌。  
面前的巨人一惊，猛地伸展开双臂，只是尚在半空中时，我的斩魄刀已直指他的喉咙。

他摆着一副苦瓜脸咽了口唾沫。

“所以都说了啊客人，服务质量绝对保证，只有我不会做的，没有我做不成的。”  
我扬眉歪了歪头，一边慢悠悠地将刀归回刀鞘中。当他再次挥拳而来时，本着表演瞬步的心思在空中翻腾了数步，才再又站到他面前，  
“嘛，要不刚开张给你打个八折？”

他似乎对我的能力很是震惊：  
“喂，你……”

其实我在死神中真不算强，甚至只能算是中下货色，论速度论灵压，和队长级比起来简直只是冰山一角——但就目前来看，在这个世界，真是足够了，这点让我很自信，颇有些得心应手之感。

“那么——”  
对他的感慨没兴趣，我打断了他的话，摆出自认为和善的笑脸，再次道，  
“怎么样，考虑一下下单吧？”

>>>

这个买卖或许出奇得棒。无论是“考古学”“学者”还是“世界政府”等这些关键词，都让我有些“得来全不费工夫”之感。这个巨人只告诉了我他叫“萨龙”，虽没说出自己的身份，不过我猜测应当和政府关系匪浅。  
——在动荡还未发生前提前知晓，且说话口气只有急迫而无恨意，便可判断出他是当事人之一，但不是受害者。

“所以你要我做的是？”  
“和老朽一起救出一个叫‘罗宾’的小女孩！”

这么简单的委托当然应该应下，于是我点了点头，又道：  
“那么，你说的那个叫‘奥哈拉’的地方在哪里？”

……

从当前位置瞬步到他所说的事发地点只花了我几分钟的时间。到的时候，看见岛的一端停着一艘巨大的军舰，上面摆满了炮火，白色的船帆上印着海鸥的标志——在罗杰的船上我见过，是海军的符号。船上只有几个站岗的小喽啰，我就没理它，径直瞬步到岛中。

岛上已经没什么人。到中央时，我看见了经典的两相对峙的场景：三个人趾高气昂地仰头挺胸叉腰站着，另一伙人以一个老头为首和他们相对而立，那个老头还滔滔不绝地说着这个世界的历史。  
有一个墨绿色发的小女孩就趴在他们不远处，想来便是萨龙口中的“罗宾”，因此，我隐藏了身形踱到她身旁。并不用急着将她带走，一来现在注目的人太多，二来既然我已找到她，后面无论发生什么，随便保护一下只是小事，当然不得不承认，作为研究员，历史啊什么的素来是我最感兴趣的话题。

空缺的一百年既然对世界政府而言是屈辱的历史，将它淹埋可以理解。学者的求知欲作祟，想要解开其中的奥秘也是人之常情。古代兵器有着超乎人想象的力量，因害怕谜团被揭开对自己不利，而试图抹杀所有有学问的人。这做法……呵呵。  
惧怕着过去的物件，又因为不敢面对而不断地消灭会给这个社会带来进步的人才，社会停滞不前、不同的势力怨声载道，就更惧怕人们利用那些兵器推翻自己……如此循环，想想其中因果，这个政府还真是让人无力吐槽。  
——到底怎样的制度才会创造出这么个奇葩的社会啊？

不过，我显然无法在今天就得到答案。  
“屠魔令发动！”

随着那个黑色卷发的男人大声说出的这句话，整个岛都骚动了起来，这个世界被用作通讯的“电话虫”发出发春一般猛烈的嚎叫声。那些学者苦口婆心地劝着那个叫罗宾的女孩快跑，但她足够任性，寸步不动。

“屠魔令”这个名字听着就很可怕，大约是要将这里的人赶尽杀绝的意思，这么看来，该是我动手的时候了。

所以我一把抓起了她的手臂，拦腰一托，便拎着她瞬步离开了此地。  
当然，我没有现身。就在刚才，我突然想到了一个绝佳的推销地点，而为了这个将来可能的巨大报酬来源，我不能让他们有我与他们为敌的错觉——嗯，当然是错觉，虽然他们的行为让我觉得脑残，但这与我的生意没有半点关系。

这么拎着人肯定很不舒服，因为罗宾小朋友始终挥着四肢不停地挣扎，还大喊着“怎么回事，放开我”，类似这样的台词。到后来大约是急疯了，她将两手摆成十字形，倏忽间，千百片花瓣凭空飘在了半空中。  
她的身上突然长出了很多只手，一同掰着我的手臂。

……这还真有点麻烦，不过，并不是没有办法。

我瞬步到高处的空中，斜了斜眼，道：  
“别乱动小鬼，现在在奥哈拉上空一百米，再动我就把你扔下去。”

她愣了一下，兀自东张西望了半天，似乎是在找我。——好在小孩子单纯，其实这时候只要喊“随你便”我就会一点办法都没有，毕竟没了这家伙我就没了报酬，作为利益至上的十二番队队员，我端得不会为了面子做出这种亏本买卖。

叹气，我扶了扶额，现出身形，稍稍抬高了灵压。  
“好了好了，我在这里。真是的你给我安静点，等下把你交到萨龙手里我就管不着了，随你怎么闹。”

“萨龙？”  
大约是这个名字让她安心，又或许被我的灵压所威慑，她终是安静了下来。

小孩子还是很可爱的。虽然这个女孩生得一副很严肃的样子，但包子脸圆鼓鼓的，无端就让人讨厌不起来。不过，想到她的能力，我还是有些好奇：  
“话说，你也吃过那个叫‘恶魔果实’的东西？”

她两眼一睁，惊了一惊，又想起什么似的微微垂下头，不是很有底气地道：  
“嗯，我是花花果实能力者。”

因此，其实恶魔果实是有不同的名字和能力的么……？我本以为只有巴基有，这样看来，似乎也并非有他们说的那么稀有。

罗宾迟疑了一下，又道：  
“你……怕么？”

噗！这有什么好怕的，小孩子就是可爱！

于是我端了端下巴，眨眼道：  
“啊，挺怕的。”

“……”  
她默了一会儿，然后嘴撅了撅，又迟疑了很久，小心翼翼地反问，  
“可是我觉得你看起来并不怕啊。”

“哦，那就不怕吧。”

她不出声了，大约对我的答案不定有些不知所措，看来是个不擅长交际的人。

我自然不是个会引导人的知心姐姐，既然她不说，我也没打算扯什么话题，便也没再说话。几分钟后，看见了在下方的地面上狂奔的萨龙，我停下了步子，一个俯冲瞬步到下，站稳。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

必须掌握好万事的平衡点

从一百米的高空到地面只是一瞬间，在人类的眼中，大约都看不清我的行动轨迹。所以当我站在萨龙面前时，清楚地看见他因为意外而脚下一个趔趄，若非我瞬步到他身后用手托住他的后背，就会这样摔倒也说不定。

罗宾小朋友趴在我臂间，一脸惊悚地看着我收回抬起的手，和似乎有些见惯不怪的萨龙不同，她很是大惊小怪地道：  
“你……不觉得他很重？”

重？大概吧。不过在灵压面前，重量这类名词根本就无关紧要。  
这个问题实在太无聊，所以我并没有答话，只是闪身站到萨龙的手掌上，将少女置于其上：  
“嘛，人我带来了。反正你看起来也挺厉害的，后面的工作自己做绝对没问题的吧。我还有点事先走了，报酬晚点找你拿。”

他点过头后，我就瞬步往回走去。

>>>

如若不是一个有着专业素养的万事屋老板，大约我早就将小女孩弃之一边，毕竟比起工作，我还是对这个岛上所谓的“图书馆”更感兴趣。  
——记载着这个世界所有的一切的典籍集合地啊，若是将这些资料都研究过后，队长交给我的任务就可以有大进展了吧。那样，我就可以早日回到静灵庭。

请不要吐槽我态度的不端正，我们死神也是由人类死后训练而成，而上班时渴望放假，放假了又因为无聊期待上班，这本就是人类的劣根性，不是么？

那是一个大得离奇的巨树。然而，它的树干和枝叶都已被大火掩盖，许多整围在它附近，通过窗子，目光切切地盯着里面最后一寸没有被红焰掩埋的地方。  
——那里尚有两本书。

“让开让开让开——！”  
已经没这个时间再和他们解释我的来历，否则这两本也将被毁。于是我如此大喊了一声，用最快的瞬步甩开斩魄刀拨开那些人类的魂魄，继而使用侧踢砸开窗户便冲了进去。  
幸亏只是其中一本被火烧掉了一个角。

四周的整围了上来，在我耳边叽叽喳喳地叫嚣。

“太好了，又救了两本。”  
“这本是关于恶魔果实的记载，那一本……啊，好像是我们对某个历史文献的研究报告！”  
“真是太好了，希望这些能传到后人的手中！”

“啪——”  
我合上书，随着清脆的一声响，四周乱七八糟的说话声便戛然而止。当我抬起头时，那些整才仿佛注意到我一般，扫了眼我另一只手执着的斩魄刀，然后齐齐后退了一步。

哎呀呀，看到我的着装果然还是会害怕啊。  
于是我扬起眉，摆出一副人畜无害的友好笑容，嗯，至少我自己觉得很友好：  
“嘛，学者嘛，脑子里只有研究和书本也在情理之中。”

大约被我的笑容感染，他们也翘起了嘴角，只是那些笑容怎么看都有些谄媚。

“不过传给后人什么的，你们就不要想了。”  
缓缓拔出首乌，我看着他们的笑容渐渐转变为震惊和害怕，将两本书在手中把玩了一番，  
“这些资料，以后就是静灵庭的了。”

他们原本害怕的神色又转为了疑惑和求知欲：  
“静灵庭？”

首乌已经出鞘。  
在他们还是整时解释再多都没用，我也懒得费那个口舌，毕竟我现在面对的是一堆求知欲极重的人，若是他们刨根问底没完没了，那便不可收拾了。因此我没再回答，径直挥起刀，迅速将柄上的印章按过他们的额头。

那些魂魄逐渐变得透明，转而化为灵子消散，到最后，只剩下了许多只地狱蝶飞向上空。

我甩了甩首乌的刀身，将其归于刀鞘。  
“如果你们到那里还是如此乐于研究的话，欢迎来到——护庭十三队第十二番队。”

只要你能忍受队长的任性和变态。如果是个喜爱追求科学真相的人，我们番队有着最好的器材和研究人员，并且队内所做一切研究都可受到静灵庭官方的批准——无论是尸魂界的黑历史还是其他。

无论创造历史的那一瞬间沾了多少血腥，都能在往后用宽容和理解让这个历史辉煌。这样，纵使作为后辈的我们知道了，也不过将其变为嘲笑统治者的茶余饭后的谈资。  
一百多年前的那场千年血战如是，我记得那时涅队长早已窥探出了曾经的死神和灭却师的恩怨情仇，但当时还是总队长的山本元柳斋依旧睁只眼闭只眼，丝毫不干预我们在十二番队内四处讨论。因此，就算统治者的过去黑暗，又如何？往事既已发生，又何必害怕？

我忠诚地喜爱着我的家乡，尽管那里也有治安混乱的区域，尽管我的童年生活在无法饱食的黑暗中。但，无关紧要，因为这份宽容会让更多的魂魄找到归处，亦能让静灵庭的历史几千几万年的持续下去。

不过，人类大约永远无法理解。

——嘛，大约是同为研究者的惺惺相惜所致，不知为何我多想了一些。  
我虽在这个世界呆的时间还不长，但通过这事，却深深地感受到了……这个世界果然，让人生厌。我定要早日完成任务，然后回去。

我救下的两本书还静静躺在手中。  
从刚才看到的情况看，恶魔果实果然名字和能力各异，似乎是这个世界的人颇为看中的物品，若是有它，我应当会有更大的资本寻找我心中的大主顾。至于另一本……  
拉开穿界门，我将其放在了队舍中心的实验桌上。

不知道队长对其是否感兴趣。

>>>

再次回到这个世界时已没有方才那么平静。  
炮火连天，大地坑坑洼洼，时不时就有炮弹扫过我的门面，房屋倒塌、万物疮痍。

岛上已没有任何人的灵压。  
……不，似乎也不能这么说。

我感受到了萨龙的灵压，就在小岛靠近海边的地方。而那一瞬间，这个灵压迅速衰弱了下去。

我心里自然没什么正义可言，然他要是死了，我的报酬也就完了。这么思考一下得失，我当然应当先赶去领我的报酬——在他死去之前。

瞬步冲向那里时，我感觉到了另一个强大的灵压对他紧追不舍，继而周遭的空气染上了丝丝冷意，到目的地时，只见下方的地面上已结满了无色的冰。  
就如同日番谷队长冰轮丸的能力。

结冰的地面一端站着另一个海军，那死蠢的“正义”二字在空中发了疯地狂摆，他有着轴对称成奇怪形状的爆炸头卷发，脸上是一副黑色的小圆墨镜。他笔挺地直着身子，居高临下地看着已然趴在地上起不来的萨龙。

我隐藏了身形冲上前去将他身旁的罗宾一把抓住，闪身到他们后方的大树上。

那个海军微微一惊。  
萨龙大约猜到了是我，开口便大喊道：  
“带着罗宾快逃！”

我自然没听他的，径直翻身坐了下来。

这种情况若是直接向萨龙讨报酬似乎他也拿不出来，但若放任这样下去，以他如今的灵压反应看，似乎也等不到那么久……这真是令人纠结。  
想想就心烦，所以当小姑娘又开始挣扎着喊“放开我，我要去救萨龙……还有妈妈！”时，我对着她使出了一个小型缚道就封了她的行动。

人类与人类间的厮杀。或者更确切点说，是一个人类单方面地撕扯另一个人类的生命力。  
自己行动无果的罗宾在沉默了几秒后转而将求助的目光投向了我，用下巴蹭着我的手臂哀求我对萨龙施以援手。

但我终究没有行动。

“闭嘴。”  
只是像这样，凉凉地扔给了她两个字。

萨龙的锁结断裂变为魂魄时我没马上理他，闭眼感受了下方圆百里的灵压，确认了除了我们几人再无其他人后，我便现了身，从树枝上跳下，在那个海军面前站定。  
他侧过头，缓缓一顿，并不是很意外的样子，继而开口了，语调平缓：  
“她如此求你，你为什么不救他？”

真是个好笑的问题。  
我扬起嘴角，抬高下巴，淡淡道：  
“很简单。首先，我的职业不允许对目标以外的人出手；第二，萨龙给我的委托只是‘救出罗宾’，他自己的生命并不在我的保护范围内。再次，他的委托内容我早已完成，现在不过是售后服务，我为何还要多此一举？”

所以说，如今的做法，就是我找到的平衡点。

“之前明明特意隐藏了，为何现在又出现？”

我甩了甩手，只觉得这个问题很是白痴：  
“你傻么？罗宾都喊得这么响了，智商正常点都知道我的存在了吧。加上这附近也没有其他目击者，现在只要逼迫你闭紧嘴就行了不是么？”

“如果我不答应？”

“呵。”  
我眯起眼，咧嘴一笑，垂下头，抬高灵压，  
“那么，你就被划为了目标之内的人。”

为我的灵压影响，我身边的罗宾屈腿弯下了腰，发起抖来。

我的任务是研究这个世界。我给自己划定的研究方法是开万事屋，既如此，所有为了我顺利开万事屋而必须清除的人，就都进入了我可以诛杀的范围。——这个命题毫无破绽，若是事后上报给静灵庭，根本不会有任何人对我有所质疑。

不过，他应当不会不答应。  
从萨龙死的那一瞬间他便收去了周身散发而出的杀气，现在不过是正常地在和我对话罢了。

过了很久，面前的海军果然转过了身，平静地开口，声线低沉而有磁性：  
“好，我答应你。那些彻底的正义，我也没有兴趣。”  
末了，他顿了顿，又补充了一句，  
“我会带这个女孩逃出去，看看萨龙千方百计留下的火种，以后会成长为什么样子。”

这真是一个不错的故事发展。如此一来，有些话就好谈了。  
于是我甩手解开了用在罗宾身上的缚道，侧眼瞥了瞥站在一旁的萨龙的魂魄，摆出自认为温柔贤惠的嘴脸笑道：  
“很好。这样的话，既然萨龙死了，他的报酬就由同为海军的你来付，如何？”

他的动作一僵。  
然后，如机械般转过头来盯着我看了好一会儿，似乎是确认我是认真还是玩笑，半晌，莫名其妙地“哈？”了一声。

——我当然没有和他开玩笑的闲心。

“放心，作为早期服务不用给钱，我要的报酬你完全可以给我。”  
挺胸站正，我大义凛然地正色道，  
“正式自我介绍一下，我是开万事屋的千叶唯，正在寻找稳定的主顾，因此，关于这次我想要的报酬是——”

“告诉我，世界政府的地点。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

男主定律是不存在的

一般看来，在我们死神眼里，人类的名字不需过分了解。然而，现在的我是个商人，听清别人的自我介绍就成了我必须学会的技能，因为不知何时，面前的人可能就会变成我的主顾。

本以为要多费些口舌，这个海军倒爽快地给了我我想要得到的信息。但他在说完后就淡淡地仰头望向天空，很久后，似乎略带着些担忧地补充了一句：  
“在那里乱来的话，结果可就没有现在这么简单了。”

脑中并没有他所说的“结果不简单”的概念，这句话当然对我起不到什么威慑力，所以我只是随便地摊了摊手道：  
“好好好，那你现在快带罗宾跑吧！”

他歪了歪头，看了我一眼，幽幽呼了口气，又微微一摇头，似是对我不知天高地厚的无奈和感慨，这才转过身，示意罗宾跟着他。

>>>

委托告一段落。  
我拍了拍手掌，转身看向杵在一旁许久的萨龙的魂魄。

微微张着嘴，还是那副有些忧郁的苦瓜脸。似乎感到不怎么放心，他伸着头远远地望着逐渐走远的那名海军和罗宾，没工夫理我的样子。

于是我百无聊赖地擦拭了下斩魄刀的刀身，随口道：  
“放心吧，若是罗宾再有危险，这么近的距离我还是能感觉到的。虽然我不保证委托人的安危，但为了品牌效益，售后服务一定保质保量。”

“不，老朽不是担心。”  
他启了启唇，  
“库赞说出的话，就一定会按照约定去达成。老朽和他共事多年，这一点上，还是很明白的。”

同伴之间的相互信赖溢于言表。但是——  
我将首乌的白刃拔出，白日之下，它一如既往闪烁着淡淡的幽光：  
“被曾经信任的同伴斩杀，不觉得很讽刺么？”

“不——”  
他打断了我的话，明明已是一缕幽魂，却言之切切，坚定不移，  
“是老朽选择了和他不同的路。老朽不愿再追随海军这次错误的正义，现在既已留下了奥哈拉的火种，得到这样的结果，老朽觉得值了。”

白痴的梦想主义者。

握着首乌的刀柄猛地向下一甩，我提着它慢慢朝他靠近。

“其实老朽一直想问你，你认为的正义是什么。”  
他垂下了双眼，低头看着我，  
“毫无原则可言，只是为了索要报酬而掺入这些事情。你做这些的意义到底是什么？”

他这是在质问我、质疑我？呵——真是可笑的高瞻远瞩、泽被苍生。

“你说——正义？”  
我瞬步站到他双眼前的半空中，透过他眼珠的反光，可以看见我的全部身形，  
“谁知道那是什么东西？”

他长长地叹了口气，似是对我顽固不化的叹息，然后，当他再次看向我时，蓦地一愣。彼时，我已举起了首乌的刀刃，闪着寒光的尖端直直对着他墨色的眼珠，仅仅差了几厘米的距离。

我当然知道每个人心中都有自己的价值观。然而，作为一个在十二番队呆了近三百年的死神，所有的血气方刚都化为现在沉淀下的思考后，我从未怀疑过自己对正邪的看法。大约是他的言辞激起了我细微的怒火，我眯起了眼，直直地看向他。

“你说海军毁灭奥哈拉全岛违背了正义——没错，这确实体现了他们对自己的害怕——害怕自己犯过还来不及修正的错误在某一天爆发，但……为了逆转这个局面，杀死那些海军的你，就是对的么？”  
他的眸逐渐由坚定变为迷茫。一阵强风陡然刮过，我的头发被强行拂到了面前，发丝乱舞，和我握着刀的五指纠缠一处，  
“在我看来，你们所有人都跟现在的你一样——只是一个没有灵力的魂魄而已。那些所谓生命的重量的判断，只是你们人类在权利的游戏中所擅自定出的规则而已。”

所以，什么是正、什么又是邪？  
“说到底，从你得到力量可以轻易结束人的生命起，就已经没有资格再自称‘正义’了。”

面前的萨龙没再答话。  
可能一时有些接受不能，我也就没再说下去，径直在他额上盖下了魂葬所需的灵印。  
——这种事情，果然还是只有死过一次才能更有感触。

将他也送走，这事应当就彻底解决了。

我收回刀。反正他对我也很熟了，应当不用再机械地解释一遍魂葬云云、轮回云云，这种话说上一两遍感觉还不错，甚至自觉有些帅气，说得多了就……  
至于这位，就让他自生自……自己轮回去吧。

——我本来这么打着算盘，便回过身摆出姿势，准备瞬步前往下一个地点。

谁知，就在我背对向他的一瞬间，他莫名其妙地高声笑了起来：  
“跌雷嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……”  
说实话，那声音真不像是笑声。而我之所以这么判断，完全是因为这句话听着不像正常的句子，而他的表情也不是哭……两眼弯曲、笑肌提起，名副其实是笑。

“老朽也被人教训了呢！不过虽然你说的很有道理，但是老朽不后悔！”  
他对着天空大声吼出，仿佛是想让上天也将自己的决心铭记于心，  
“这就是老朽心中的正义，老朽贯彻了，此生无憾！”

我摊了摊手，没提出反对意见。  
作为一个活了好几百年的长辈，和后辈争论实在有失风度。而最重要的，作为一个兢兢业业一切为了尸魂界的死神，听到他的笑声，我着实有些后悔魂葬他。  
——趁着他还没消失前，现在补救还来得及。

“喂喂喂萨龙，你的正义什么的我是无所谓！但你到那里以后，千万、绝对给我忘记你的笑声！要是以后等我回去发现你在荼毒我们未来的大好青年，我才不管你是无辜还是死有余辜，一定砍了你！”

>>>

圣地，马林乔亚。  
根据那个叫“库赞”的海军所言，这就是世界政府总部的所在地。

为了保证推销一次成功，则在毛遂自荐前必要先整理清自己了解的全部情报——只要有一点可以被人看中即可。因此，我先回了一趟十二番队，那里自由且安静，更不会有莫名其妙的人打搅。

不过……我放在那儿的那本书，似乎不见了。  
本以为是被其他人存在了什么地方，但我里里外外找了一圈都没见其影子，找到后来，连队长都惊动了。

他依然戴着那个诡异的面具，猛地拉开实验室的门从里面冲出来，狠狠拍着两手很是不满地大声嚷嚷：  
“呀咧呀咧，千叶你在找什么，没看见我正在测试这两个药剂混合的结果么？万一出什么问题怎么办，你负责么？”

根据我在十二番队多年的经验表明，打扰队长做实验还不道歉有极大的可能会被他装进瓶子，所以我立马站定欠了个身，有模有样地鞠躬道“抱歉，涅队长！”。

他甩了甩手，抱怨了句“真是的”，又回过身对上他的实验桌。

生命威胁是没有了，但我的书还没找到啊！番队里的人都问过了，这下似乎也只剩下他了。

“话说……队长？”

“还有什么事？一次说完！”  
尽管语气很不耐烦，但他还是回答了我。

“你看见了我放在实验台上的那本书了么？”

他看了我几秒。  
“哦，那个啊。”  
若有所思地说了一句，他又自说自话回过身，口中却滔滔不绝起来，  
“你带回那种东西有什么用？想要知道什么只要用这台电脑连接了调资料就行了，或者实在需要就用那台机器balabalabala……”

听着耳边犹如念经一样没完没了的话，我有些头疼地捂住了额头。  
灵王在上，我敢肯定我的队长不是个话多的人。但他就有这个毛病，每次一说到技术性问题就……还有，虽然我是个研究员，但就科学能力上肯定是没法和队长比的，一开始听着还行，听到后面就越来越不明白他在说什么了。于是，我再次放大了胆子，打断了他兴奋的滔滔不绝——

“队长，说人话。”

他的话突兀地一顿：  
“占地方，我扔了！”

哦。

看吧，这样多直接。

我默默地离开了他的实验室，拉开穿界门再次回到了那个世界。所以前几章才会提到，我们十二番队队长涅茧利，是一个极度任性的人。  
嘛，不过那本书就算还在，我估计也不会看的，就好像跟着罗杰的那几天一样。这本有关恶魔果实的书记载了恶魔果实的所有形态特征和能力，有些甚至还有产地，有了它，也足够我的资本了。

>>>

奥哈拉离马林乔亚并不是很近，纵使我用着瞬步，也稍稍花了些时间。而没有很快到达目的地的结果，就是在某片海域上，我感觉到了熟悉的灵压。  
来自于我脚下的一艘可怜的小木船。

昔日认识的人现在生活如此简陋让我有些幸灾乐祸，所以我稍稍停了停步子。

然后他就发现了我。

“没想到能在这里见到你啊，唯！”  
香克斯当先从木板上跳了起来，动作之大使得那艘小船猛地晃了晃险些翻倒。他挥着那顶从不离身的草帽使劲地摇晃双手，似乎是要吸引我的注意。

一个月不见，似乎一点长进都没有。

他都这么热情了，我不理他似乎有违道义，加上为商之道重在广交好友，没准哪天我还能从他身上捞到好处呢？  
所以我瞬步到了他的船头：  
“都说了多少次了，我的感知能力比你强，只有我先发现你，不可能你先发现我的。刚才那种动作收敛下好么？简直丢脸！”

他睁大了双眼放下手，并没有答应。  
——那八成就会继续我行我素。

所以说，我才讨厌对付这种人。

想到这儿，我决定先不理他，便斜过身，看向了他斜后方站的人。鼻子很长、头发很卷、嘴巴很扁——一句话形容就是，长得很奇怪。

循着我的视线，香克斯也盯着他看了一会儿，沉默几秒，再次热情澎湃地执着他大声道：  
“这是耶稣布，我的第一个同伴！”

他言毕，那个人就朝我点了点头。

我没说话。  
我决定少说两句，反正说再多都没用。遇上这种麻烦的家伙，如果还给予回应只会让事情越来越难搞。

果然，他又开口了：  
“对了，唯，我准备组建自己的海贼团，现在在招募船员。”

“哦，所以？”

“既然这么巧在这种地方见到。唯你的实力也足够做我的战斗员，不如……”

“啊，难得香克斯你这么看重我的能力。”  
打断了他的话，我摆出自以为谄媚的笑容，弯了弯眉，  
“至于做船员什么的……”

他晃头眨了眨眼一脸希冀地看着我。  
然而，面对我这样立场坚定的人，卖萌又如何会有用？

于是我抬起一只手，一把将他的脸按进了船底的木板，和风细雨道：  
“我拒绝。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

做生意就要老少一视同仁

“喂，唯！”  
“好吵啊你就不能安静点么香克斯？”  
“我知道啦，可是……”

从面前的电脑前移开视线，我斜眼看了看盘腿坐在我旁边一脸伤脑筋的红发少年。他说着又将头凑过来了一点，上上下下将屏幕打量了好几圈，最后还是任命一般朝后一倒，声音充满了无可奈何的绝望之情：  
“所以说这都是些什么东西啊完全看不懂！”

看不懂才对，这些技术开发局编辑数据的方法这个世界的人能看懂还得了？这可是我将来生存的本钱啊。

所以我没理他，只是淡淡道：  
“我是看你这么热忱才勉为其难借用你的小船先做些准备的，你现在这样抱怨会让我怀疑你的真心。”

“哎……”  
他重又坐起来，歪过头懒洋洋地长叹了一口气，  
“但是……”

他没说下去，大概是“但是”不出什么了，只是重又死猪状趴下不知道看着哪里。

之前拜托队长将那本有关恶魔果实的书中数据导入了电脑，经过整理与再运算将其加入定位仪器中，将来，我便可以通过搜索系统和灵络轻易找到各个果实的所在地以及它们在书中记载的名字与特点。——既然这种果实可以让人类的能力倍增，这个世界总有人会需要这些东西，尤其是当海贼越来越横行，政府人员为了保卫自己的疆土势必会镇压他们，这么一来，我这个能力对他们而言着实是应急之火。这些步骤看着简单，做起来复杂且费时，我本打算到马林乔亚再找个地方进行，先下既然就有地点，何不行个方便？

队舍内的数据慢慢倒入我的电脑的时候我伸了个懒腰抬头望了望天。

现在正值深夜。  
白天香克斯在我耳边叽叽喳喳的时候耶稣布就一副不想跟我们多烦的样子，现在已经睡着在船头。香克斯双手抱头仰躺在船的木板上，双脚随意地翘着，似乎正欣赏着夜空。说起来，这个世界最让我不舍的，大约就是夜晚了。钩月高挂、明星闪耀，天幕中繁繁密密的全是闪着围观的小珠子，让人的心都能仿佛被照亮——这是在静灵庭绝对看不见的场景。所以在尸魂界的时候，只要晚上没人任务，我定然早早便睡觉了，但手边的这些数据实在太多，从下午一直到了现在，且还没有完成的迹象。  
这让我有些困。

“喂，香克斯。”

他闻声坐起来，郑重其事地看向我。

“我休息会儿，帮我看一下电……这东西。千万不能砸了关了或者浸水，否则……”  
虽然拜托别人还提这么多要求不是很厚道，但想到若是被那头的队长发现我对他的仪器和时间有任何不爱惜的举动……之前也说了，我们十二番队利益至上，自己的安危当然是最重要的。说白了，我本来是不想请他帮忙的，然而队长的心情和我自己的面子比，显然前者比较重要。因为假若在我精神状态不佳时按错了任何一个键……这下，好歹有个背锅的，嗯。

香克斯果然是好人，不过也许他根本没想到这么多，又认真地点了点头就朝这里蹭了两步。

>>>

我应当没有睡太久，因为醒来时，天空依然是黑的，而我的生物钟决定了我不可能睡一整天。

我是被一个陌生的灵压震醒的，或者确切点说，是那个气息和香克斯的灵压交锋时空气中骤然沉重的压力提醒了我。那时候我的电脑被搁在我手边，香克斯站在船檐背对着我，横举手中的剑，抵挡着面前的一把巨剑。剑的主人瞳色金黄、目光锐利，还有即使在黑夜中，都泛着白色的煞白皮肤。两把武器交织一处，所有钢铁都仿佛微微颤抖。大约是站得地方不妥当，毕竟对方是平稳地站在旁边的另一艘小船中，香克斯抬起了一条腿，似乎是想后退一步走下船檐，但他顿了几秒，仿佛又想起什么似的收回了它。  
我这才发现我的电脑就在一旁，若是他一脚踩下来……

呵……还是一如既往得天真。

如此迟疑的结果，就是对方借机猛地一使力，他便因失去平衡朝后倒了下来。

“缚道之三十七——吊星。”  
这个鬼道本是用以接住从天而降的人避免其摔死，这下正好截住他后仰的动作。但我的鬼道能力十分有限，若舍弃吟唱则只能坚持几秒钟的时间，所以我立即站起了身，在鬼道效果形成的大网消失前用手撑住了他的后背。

“唯？”  
香克斯转过头，满脸的笑容显得他很傻，  
“啊哈哈哈我就预感你差不多醒……诶？”

“咚——”  
听着身后某人摔在地上还滚了几滚的声音，我拍了拍电脑上的灰尘，慢悠悠地踱步到耶稣布身旁。

“……”  
对面那艘船上的那个人类面无表情朝这边看了一会儿，默默收回了他的刀。

“不用管我，你们继续。”  
找了块空地放下电脑，发现数据都已传输完毕，我便又坐下，捣鼓起那些内容。

“话是这么说没错，可是现在的气氛看起来不像是打架……”  
“嘛，这我就不管了。”

香克斯摆着一副苦瓜脸端着下巴想了许久。  
“啊，想到了！”  
然后白痴一样忽得一抬头，满脸笑容仿佛很得意的样子，  
“你叫什么名字？”

后者明显比他沉稳得多，那声音都多了好几分成熟：  
“诺基尔.米霍克。”

“来做我的船员吧！”

“……”

怎么又是这个问题，他该不会见谁都这样吧？  
看，冷场了吧，这就冷场了吧！

对方没有说话，只是将手缓缓移动到了背后。  
然后，再次拔出了刀。

刀剑相撞的巨响又在我耳边噼噼啪啪地响起。在一片嘈杂声中工作于我而言早已成为了习惯，因此，尽管船在不停地左右摇晃颤抖，我还是我自巍然不动地分析着面前巨大的数据。这种归类整理早已是烂熟于心的技术，通过固定的模板，很容易就可达到目标，因此，我并没有操作多久……或者说，多少天。

他们打了好几个小时，到后来耶稣布都醒了，都还没有停下的迹象。  
耶稣布本想去帮忙，但看见对方也是一人，加之香克斯很是兴奋的样子，便没有行动。

趁着数据从电脑传输入仪器之际，我才抬头观察了一番人类的打斗。

香克斯的刀法毫无章法，但速度迅疾、刀刀挥在要点，若是可以有媲美瞬步的速度，其实战能力在死神中都属佼佼者。而那个叫“米霍克”的人类，他每次挥舞巨剑都有着极强的剑气，速度看似不快，但范围太广，若无法找到正确的路径多少，则可轻易刀刀见血。  
他们看起来打得很是爽快，通过灵压我可以感觉到两人都用尽了全力奋力拼杀，甚至没有一丝一毫的顾忌。

但这里是大海正中间，这么打，若在实力相当的情况下打出结果，只可能是……

我拿起电脑，瞬步到半空中。  
果然，没过多久，随着他们大吼着再次交锋，两艘船的船底都破了一个巨大的洞。

海水脱缰了一般以飞快的速度涌入船身。

“哇啊，船破了！不打了不打了！”  
香克斯夸张地向后跳了一步，然后大叫起来，  
“本来以为不会影响到这里的！”

我站在半空中看着三人手忙脚乱地收拾东西吵着如果游回去弄潮了怎么办，没有介入，简单道了声别就瞬步走了，没有管红发少年在背后的大声嚷嚷。

不是不能提前拦下攻击防止他们的船被捅破，但作为一个持刀几百年的死神，出于本能，我并不想帮忙。

理所当然地觉得自己可以控制自己的刀，却不知它有着超乎自己想象的力量。  
身为武者，尊重刀的潜能是最基本的素质。

我记得刚见到首乌时，在内心世界，他叉腰靠着身后的一棵树，闭着眼对我说：  
“不畏惧自己手中之剑者，没有拥有剑的资格。”  
我才知是因为这样，他才迟迟不愿意告诉我解放语。所以这句话，我一直铭记于心，直至今时今日。

>>>

马林乔亚这个地方，倒给了我不少惊喜。  
我在这个世界这段时间，虽也去了一些地方，但只能说特点各异，唯有这里，一踏入，就让我生出了“风景不错”的感慨。

不是润临安郊外那种树木丛生、百草丰茂、万花齐放的那种美，而是这四处升起的斑斓气泡，还有不见根不见顶，在气泡下也染上了彩色的大树无端给这里增添了一分神奇的吸引力。难得我没有因尽快完成任务的心思用瞬步找人，安安静静地走了大路。

不过由此可见，我着落的地方似乎很偏，走了好久都没见到人烟。景色美则美矣，看得多了就觉得眼睛里有些厌烦。然而，我刚准备再次使用瞬步，就感觉到了人类的灵压。  
——从身后的湖里。

我回过身。  
只见湖水蓦地冒起了水泡，继而白浪一翻，就有只粉色的东西爬了上来。

它是两脚朝地站着的，大约只有我的腰这么高，他有着巨大的招风耳……如果能被称作“耳朵”的话、海马一样喇叭状的嘴、以及……好几条手臂，嗯，触手。由于我对灵压的感觉从未出过错，所以这次，我依然坚定不移地相信着自己的判断——这家伙，应该就是我刚才感觉到的“人类”，虽然长得不怎么像。但是……嘛，他穿着衣服不是吗？

那个粉红色的物体大约还不怎么习惯走路，一摇一摆地挪到了我面前站定，继而垂下了头。  
一言不发。

拦着我的路，一言不发。

虽然我并没有爱护儿童的心思，但儿童意味着一个社会的未来，为了将来静灵庭那帮人来这儿度假更加开心快乐，我也应当对他们好一些。  
所以我耐着性子也这么看着他。

粉色的球球支吾了半天，这才扭扭捏捏地抬起头，声线很软：  
“我是鱼人。来这里是……其实是想……看看外面的世界。”

哦，然后呢？

“那个……”  
他又兀自纠结了一会儿，才孤注一掷般地大吼道，  
“听说外面有好喝的果汁！我可以……”

我自己都缺这个世界的金币呢——！谁啊这个得寸进尺的小孩——？！

于是我抽了抽嘴角，语重心长道：  
“可以是可以啦，不过外面的规矩是有借有还哦。姐姐我带你去吃果汁，你还双倍的钱给我，如何？”

TBC

PS：首乌的那句话取自《死神》卷首语→_→还是台词我忘了


	8. Chapter 8

阴影总会在不经意间蹦出

“可以是可以啦，不过外面的规矩是有借有还哦。姐姐我带你去吃果汁，你还双倍的钱给我，如何？”

……

我自认自己的表情十分和蔼可亲，可是那个鱼人却好像很惊恐的样子。他瞪大了眼傻不愣登地盯着我看了半天，吞吞吐吐道：  
“那个，我……”

“你还是老样子啊千叶。”  
一个耳熟的声音从不远处的树下传入了我耳中，不自觉地一眯眼，我转过头去看时，只见他正悠悠哉哉地走过来，  
“我记得你以前好像吹嘘过自己的感知能力，怎么，这次没发现我？”

“这次依然感觉到了，只是因为不想跟你打招呼才当成什么都不知道的。”  
我拉下脸淡定地打断他的话，回道，  
“结果你还是坏我的好事啊雷利，我少赚的钱怎么赔我？”

有着一头金发的戴眼镜男子没再理我，就这样缓缓踱步而来，走到我面前，先将那个鱼人小孩观察了一番，扬起嘴角道：  
“你想吃果汁是么？我带你去！”

“真的？！”  
小孩一眨双眼，立即丢下了我就跟着雷利跑了。

哎，这个见利忘……的冷漠世界。

没有了额外的收入，我本想直接去寻找世界政府的所在地，前面的雷利突然又回过身，朝我挥了挥手：  
“你是想来香波地群岛赚钱么？我对这里很熟悉，也许可以给你些帮助也说不定。”

主动提出的协助请求，不借机使用就是浪费生命。  
因此，听闻此言，我也就循着他们的脚步踏出了步子。

>>>

雷利似乎是借住在一个女人的店里，她自称“夏姨”。刚听到这个名字时我被雷了一下，想了想觉得将槽点说出来也无伤大雅，于是我道：  
“小姐你看起来这么年轻，自称为‘姨’也太自掉年龄了。”  
虽说在静灵庭，四枫院夜一这种看着也就十几二十岁的“大姐姐”总是称自己“老夫”，但人家年龄确实大了，虽然奇怪，也不是不能接受。但面前这人只是个人类……总不可能也告诉我她跟夜一一样已经四五百岁了吧？

她吸了口烟，不是很在意地道：  
“嘛，这样方便称呼，小姐习惯就好。”

一旁的雷利斜眼朝这儿看了一会儿，幽幽道：  
“这么说起来——‘小姐’？千叶你今年多少岁？”

……他是在暗示我我所接受的称呼也与年龄不相称么？问得很一针见血，但我如何会这么容易就被他说得没有招架之力？  
我喝了口手中的茶，斜睨了他一下，摆出不是很好的态度道：  
“早就说过了，不要拿我和你们人类相提并论。还有，其实我很宽容的，无所谓你们喊我‘祖宗’还是什么——只要你们自己过得去。”

那个一直努力喝着果汁的鱼人小孩放下手中的杯子，似乎被我们的话题吸引了注意，疑惑地端详了我一会儿，略带迟疑地道：  
“那……奶奶？”

“你奶奶也就最多一百岁吧！姐姐我都将近四百岁了！”

他于是默了一下，又倒了一杯果汁。

我已经很久没有好好地坐着一边闲散地聊天一边喝茶休息了，因为队长总说“只有没出息的人才有时间喝茶，想努力进取登上高位的人是没有这个功夫的”，当时队里有人提出“我上次到五番队时看见平子队长就和志波副队长在队舍里喝茶”以此反驳，不过被他一句“你没见那两个从不知道进取的家伙整天只会麻烦别人写公文么？”给斥得无话可说。  
五番队队长平子真子在我们队就是个超级反派教材。话说我经常在想涅队长是不是跟他有仇，什么事情都喜欢损他，再怎么说他和志波副队长都算是静灵庭的模范夫妻，几百年了也很是恩爱①……额，远了。嘛，反正那些乌鸦嘴都没成功就是。

不过，我也是有些能理解坐着喝茶这种爱好了，毕竟这样……挺舒服的。

雷利没有询问我近况，我也同样，大约都认为这是个无聊的问题。径自坐了一会儿，他就将目标对向了吃饱果汁的鱼人：  
“你叫什么名字？”

他说，他叫小八。  
因为从小就期待着去人类的世界看看，所以今天就瞒着父母偷偷从鱼人岛游了出来。

雷利听闻沉默了片刻，倒没有对此发表什么，只是道：  
“那么，你想去这个岛看看么？？”

胖胖的小章鱼停下了喝果汁的动作，睁大了圆圆的水眸：  
“可以带我去看吗？”

他点了点头，扔给了我一张地图。

……

所以说，为什么要给我？

>>>

牵着小八的（触）手行走在树林小路之间，我一边看着地图的标线，一边核对着一旁树木上的数字牌号。地图上标明了各场所各个时间段的开放日期，雷利说若是将这些地方都走一遍，小八想知道的想看到的就全涵盖了。说要我带他是因为有我在较为安全，好吧，虽然这一点确实没错，但……他说我若来走这一趟会了解到这个世界贵族阶级的风土人情……就冲这点，我答应了。

与现在时段最接近的应当是一区。因为时间还算充裕，顺着雷利的路线可以经过不少城镇，我就没有直接用瞬步往那儿赶。

起先，我倒没觉得和其他地方有什么不同。就是热闹的小镇，来来往往的商客，还有东窜西窜的街坊渣滓。——这些都是每个地方必有的固定人群。直到跟着我走了一会儿的小八突然开口道：  
“鱼人岛里这里很近，但是妈妈就是不让我过来，说会遇到很可怕的事情。……好像也没什么啊。”

我觉得有些好笑：  
“大人想保证小孩的安全不是很正常么？那是因为你还小，等你长大了……”  
说到这儿，我自己停住了还未说完的台词。

这么说起来，确实有些不对。无论是我面前的这个镇子，还是刚才走过的地段，似乎都只有人类。这里从各方面看都有着良好的环境，若是鱼人岛离这里如此之近，为何……小孩也就罢了，就连大人都没有一个。  
——小八的母亲所说的“危险”，或许并没有一般意义上的那么简单也说不定。

刚想到这儿，小八就攥紧了我的手，降下声线：  
“那个……”

“别管他们，跟我走。”  
打断他的话，我拉过他，径直向前走去。

从刚才开始就发觉了，有几个灵压在鬼鬼祟祟地跟着我们。我本以为是因为看我们是女人和小孩想趁机劫财，想到小八那一层，我倒有些怀疑是因为他。  
这座岛应当被划分为了几乎独立的各个区域，区域之间的树丛无人管理，也就是说，很多事情都可以在这里解决。——那些跟着我们的人显然跟我想到了一处，因此尽管我们走得不快，也迟迟没有动手。

走出十九区的城镇，踏入了与十八区的中间地带。

我停下了步子。  
躲得倒挺隐蔽——若不是感知灵压的能力，光凭肉眼，我都无法知道他们的所在地点。

“出来。”  
歪了歪头，我半闭起眼随便道。

四周的草丛动了动。  
十来个人类从里面走出来，将我和小八围在中间。为首的那个人拿着把巨大的斧子，满脸奸邪的笑容，又仔细审视了小八一番，似是洋洋得意地道：  
“章鱼鱼人，这可是稀有品种，可以卖个好价钱。”

卖个……好价钱？  
原来如此，人口贩卖么？

我侧过眸瞥了瞥紧挨着我的小八，将他攥着我的那只手挣脱。他好像被吓得不轻，猛地抖了抖，然后又朝我这里挪了一步。

“我说……你们是瞎么？小八这种又是小孩子又丑的，会有人买么？”

靠在我背后的小孩愣了下，迅速对向我双手握拳大声嚷嚷：  
“我哪里丑……”

我抬手按住了他的头止住他的话音。

“哈哈，这种稀有品种，即使为了赏玩，世界贵族天龙人都会花重金买下！”  
那人将斧头搁到肩上，又道，  
“因此在这个地方，人口贩卖可是合法的！”

我没说话。  
合法不合法与我无关，反正他们马上就会变成尸体了。

我是特意带他们到这个地方来的。若在城镇就发生冲突，则目击的人太多，无论如何都会让政府对我有所察觉，如若不小心留下不好的印象，我的主顾计划可就泡汤了。既然这个地方的交界处无人管理，倒不如就在这里将他们解决——确实可以放了他们，然而，似乎他们根本就没打算知难而退。

我眯起眼，将一只手搭在腰间的斩魄刀柄上，沉声报上名讳：  
“护庭十三队十二番队第四席兼技术开发局研究所所长千叶唯。”

大约是这么一长串头衔让他们一时消化不了，便“什么？”了一下。

我继续道：  
“杀死你们的人的名字。”

“杀死……？哈哈哈哈就凭你？！”  
那些人蓦地一怔，但马上哈哈大笑了起来，  
“我可是杀了近千人，有八千万贝利赏金的……”

无聊至极。  
懒得理他们，我闭了闭眼，曲起双腿，拔出首乌。

下一秒我回到原地收回斩魄刀时，那些人类还是满脸诧异的神色，然后，血红色轰然从巨大的刀口内彪出，齐齐倒地。大约是第一次看见这种情景，小八在我身边微微颤抖。

“千人？可笑，我斩过的虚就已经是这个的好几倍了吧。”

被斩魄刀砍死的整会直接化为灵子消散，甚至连轮回的机会都没有。按理来说这样做因破坏了魂魄的平衡而违背了死神的准则，但无所谓，因为我是为了任务。

我重新牵起小八的手：  
“走吧。”

他急忙点了点头，跟上了我。这次，他凝视了半晌我腰间的首乌。

“那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“刚才好厉害……能教我么？”

我驻下足，斜了他一眼：  
“你现在自杀，死后肉体给我做研究，然后我教你，成交？”

“诶？”  
他连忙两手抱胸做护住自己的样子。

真是开不起玩笑的小孩。  
想想都不可能吧，我哪有这个闲心帮人训练成为死神？

没再理他，我重又照着地图所示向前走去。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

上梁不正下梁歪

香波地群岛，1GR，人口贩卖剧场。看着地图比对了一下面前华丽的半圆形建筑，一种微妙的感觉从心底升腾而起。就如同之前那些死在我刀下的人类说的一样——这个地方还真将人口贩卖当做家常便饭，这个名字就赤裸裸地挂在建筑最显眼的位置。

从进入这块区域开始，小八就开始受各方人员的注目礼，大约是他身上非人的特质太明显。现在走到这里，想是四周人毫不掩饰的奸邪目光终于让他控制不住，他用两条触手一同拉住了我的手，走上一步靠在了我腿边：  
“那个……”

我没理他，径直走到建筑物的大门口。  
有个保安装扮的人从旁移步到我面前，他扬着眉搓了搓手，直勾勾地盯着我身侧的鱼人，语气谄媚：  
“您是来贩卖奴隶的还是……”

“你们这个拍卖会不允许参与者带亲属么？”  
打断他的话，我笑道。

“可是您身边的鱼人可是……”  
“不卖。”

他愣了愣，原本还算热情的表情疏忽带上了些冷意：  
“那么，你有钱么？”

我当然没有钱。  
不过，先前进去的几个人也没见他们如此费力地敲诈拦截，如此对我，八成是想拍卖小八赚钱想疯了。

小八拉了拉我的衣袖：  
“我觉得我们还是……”

我侧眸瞥了他一眼。似乎是有些害怕，他马上噤了声没再说下去，稍稍低下了头。

作为一个科学家，我当然对维护正义没兴趣。但，理论来说，中心权力所在地理应最是讲究秩序以表率全世界，流魂街越接近中心的静灵庭的区域治安越好便是此点的典型例子。然而这个地方……世界政府的地盘下，居然还能有明目张胆贩卖人口的案例，这种天不怕地不怕的状态，怎么看都是受到上层许可的。  
——还真是腐朽啊，这个世界。

本来或许我真的会转身就走，但这样的情况却激发了我的好奇心。我倒要看看所谓的贩卖大会，究竟都是哪些人在推助。

于是我“呵”了一声，又走上一步：  
“那么按照你们这里的规矩，无论抓到任何人种——只要捉住了，就可以卖钱，卖了钱便能进去是么？”

他很是得意地说了声“当然”，继而顿了顿，又补充道：  
“所以你现在只有两种选择，交出鱼人，或者……”

“或者，我面前不是还有个备用材料么？”  
我扬起下巴，却稍稍眯起双眼。

他惊讶地睁大了眸：  
“什……”

“缚道之一，击。”  
抬腿将其撂倒在地，我瞬步到他身后拎起将他双手背于身后缠住的灵子形成的绳索，  
“你看，正值壮年，有力气还会敲诈人……姑且算有点小聪明吧。卖了也能赚一笔，你意下如何？”

若是本来，我一定不会这么正大光明地买卖威胁，然既然在这里人口掠夺和金钱交易都是理所当然，似乎也没必要顾虑太多。

被缚道所束缚行动不便，他回头看我时脖颈的扭动还带着些因不舒服而来的抽搐。但他大概是也没心思管这些有的没的，只是颤颤巍巍地睁着双眼，语气颤抖，染上了深切的渴求：  
“求……放过我！我让你进去！”

“这才聪明。”

收起鬼道带着小八走进去时，我略略停了停脚步。四周的人群中有一个较为强大的灵压，虽然可以明显地感觉到对方的刻意隐藏。不喜欢得过且过——这是研究人员的职业病，因此我也侧了侧头，顺着灵力的波动用余光寻找那个人。  
穿着厚实的长袖长裤，头上还裹着头纱，身材又笔挺，一眼望去就和其他人的画风不太一样。见他的眸也对着我的方向，我便没再有什么行动，直接走入大厅。

如此，想必他稍后会自行找到我。

>>>

看起来，这个世界的人口贩卖体系很成熟。  
刚在剧场坐下，就有人给了我一张纸，上面标明了所有族群各种性别的人群的拍卖底价。明码标价，很有那么回事。小八的母亲不让他来这里的原因已经很明显了，因为“鱼人族”那高昂的价格——一个小孩确实不宜在外多呆。  
现在，圆嘟嘟的小章鱼就坐在我身边，似乎还有些不适地扭来扭去。

其实仔细看看，他还挺可爱的。要不是小孩子没见过世面、还没有半点自保的能力，放在身旁着实碍事，否则若当我的店员，闲着没事调戏一下，似乎也是不错的选择。

身边落下了一个黑影，方才那个灵压果然走过来，就这样坐到了我另一边的座位上。我侧眼用余光瞥了他一眼，侧过身翘起二郎腿，单手搭在首乌旁的扶手上，以一种极度懒洋洋的姿势对着下方的展台。他也看着那里，灵力平稳，似乎并没有和我说什么的意思。

拍卖会是随着一个衣着滑稽的人的高呼开始的。五光十色的灯光在舞台上胡乱地扫了个遍后——作为研究员，我并没有观赏这类艺术的细胞和情趣，就有一个人类被带上了舞台。他被一条铁链拴着，脖子上套着一个项圈。  
原本还不怎么自在的小八看见这个情景猛地坐直了身体，双眼睁得老大，闪闪发光的圆眸中似乎还掺杂着对那人的同情和对人口贸易者的厌恶。

说起来，那个项圈还真是神奇，外表看着与其他无异，但里面有着细微的灵压波动。

“小鬼，你看好。”  
我身边的人突然睁开了眸，目光依然对着前方，却突然说起话来。——虽说死神看着都年轻，但还不至于被人称为“小鬼”，因此，很容易便可想到他在喊的是小八，  
“千万不能被人戴上那个项圈，否则就完了。”

……他似乎知道的不少。

于是我挑了挑眉：  
“怎么，这个项圈还有特异功能？可以用意念控制人的精神意识还是有紧箍咒那样的效果让人求生不得求死不能？”

“被套上项圈的人，只要产生任何反抗主人的意识，项圈便会爆炸。”  
我只是随口说说的，毕竟本来便没什么想法。而他果然顺着接下了我的话，咬了咬牙，愤愤然地沉声道，  
“奴役是一辈子的，唯一的解脱方法就是死。”

“可以感知心里的项圈……么？”  
这个世界的人虽然三观不正常，但——  
“还真是不错啊，这种技术。”让人……忍不住想拿一个研究下。

那个人不可思议地看着我。他愣了一会儿，恍然道：  
“你的关注点就是这个么？”

否则呢，还能是什么？  
这个世界的人总是这么自以为是地正义感满满。

我只知现在，腰间首乌的灵压正兴奋地在我的臂间跃动，似乎也迫不及待地想见识一下它的真正原理。当然，我们十二番队对控制犯人所拥有的技术远远在这之上是事实，然而，身为席官，无论再怎么不关心团队，这种精神早已入了我的骨髓，就如同队长时常教导的——科学，是没有极限的。  
追求科学，是十二番队队员的唯一执念，而一个人的科学一旦到了尽头，就意味着他的一切都已付诸东流。  
我还没打算脱离番队和队长的步伐。

但我还是回复了他的话：  
“这么说我倒有些好奇，你关注的是什么？”

他又朝我投来了方才收回去的视线，启了启唇，刚要开口，似乎又有些迟疑。我半眯着眼，堆起一个浅笑，很耐心地看着他思索着什么的神色。

很久后，他淡淡道：  
“我想，用我的力量，将所有的奴役全都从这座岛放出去。”

“你的力量？”  
我抬起一只手端起下颚，斜身打量起他。

他再次犹豫了几秒，稍稍扯开了嘴上的口罩。  
那是与常人不同的嘴型，扁扁长长的，像个青蛙。

小八伸着一只手有些不可置信地指向他：  
“那，你不也是……”

“所以，小鬼，以后千万不要如此暴露地出现在这里。毕竟鱼人族在天龙人、甚至人类眼里，都是没有地位的。”  
他眯着双眼，满脸的严肃，每字每句都不容置疑、掷地有声，  
“我这次的目的，就是解放被奴役的鱼人。”

“天、龙……人？”

似乎又有一个大单子出现在了我眼前。

我没再说话，他便与小八聊了起来，先是顺着他的问题解释了一下这个世界的贵族阶级天龙人，再说明了他们喜爱奴役人的嗜好。  
而在一旁静静听他描述的我，渐渐的就被唯一的情绪占据了想法，那就是——好笑。真的很好笑。最高阶层的人没有半点超乎常人的能力、对社会没有一丝一毫的贡献，却可受到全世界待遇最高的保护和帮助，甚至连他们做一些违反社会秩序的行为都能得到默许。  
世界政府在奥哈拉事件时如此果断而决然，却没有勇气根除这些间接导致种族不和社会混乱的毒瘤……呵，自己任由不该存在的东西成长壮大，万一哪天真的有人推翻了你，又怪谁？而没有自省能力的政府，被推翻也只是时间问题。

如此看来，我不能将一切钱财来源都寄托在世界政府。  
那么既然如此，加上我又对那个项圈的技术感兴趣，不如……

一边听着一片安静的剧场中几个人大声喊价的声音，我插入了他和小八的谈话中：  
“需要我帮你么？只要给报酬，你需要的所有我都能帮你弄到手。”

他的话语一停，愣怔了半晌：  
“可是这很危……”

“放心，强行突入那是莽夫才做的事。我可还有事情要拜托世界政府，不会像你们一样不动脑子地乱来。”  
单手抬起搭在首乌刀柄上，我转身正对向他，  
“不如这样，我帮你探查天龙人内部的情况，助你做提前的规划，你成功后送我一个项圈做研究，顺便……”  
我歪了歪头，  
“你不是要组建鱼人海贼团么？抢到的第一次财务跟我三七分，你看怎样？”

“……”  
那个鱼人一时没有说话。

倒是我身边的小八呆了呆，然后小心翼翼地嘀咕“还要钱啊”。

“你还小不懂，这是大人的世界。”  
没有回头看他，我就这样正直地盯着我眼前的鱼人大人，  
“用钱的交易才是最可靠可信的，你说是么？”

他依旧没有给我答案。

“你都将一切告诉我了，顺水推舟地跟我做交易难道不是一举两得的方法么——得到利益我便不会提前宣扬，而以我的能力，定能助你成功。”  
我继续道，  
“你的行为证明了你早对我有所求，如若不是，这种高等机密你不觉得应当自己消化么？”

推销从来都不在乎过程，无论谈话时说得多好听，对方最终扔给你一个“不”字，便都是浪费时间。  
而这样的威胁和利诱，似乎终于将他说动了。

那个人朝我伸出一只手，沉声道：  
“费雪.泰格，请多指教。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

走上人生巅峰的不一定是天才

经过贩卖人口这一刺激，小八似乎再不愿意在这座岛上多呆，我和泰格就将他送回了水中让他速速自行回到鱼人岛。话虽如此，他却反复向我确认了一番雷利的住处，说有空还要去喝果汁……  
果然是小孩子，果汁比自己的生命安危更重要。不过，看雷利那样子似乎对他也上了心，我也就懒得多管。

小八离开后，我和费雪.泰格随意地走在圣地马林乔亚内。

他又将全身都包裹进了黑布中，大约是身为武人对武器特殊的依赖感，他一边走着的时候，手不自觉地轻轻搭上了它，而后，似乎感兴趣一般将目光对向了我的首乌。——如今的它看起来不过是一把普通的武士刀而已。  
他盯着它看了许久，遮挡嘴部的口罩稍稍一动似乎要说什么，但最终没有开口，或许是迫于立场，以及与我不够熟识的现状。

既然他没什么要说的，我当然不是那种会主动活跃气氛的人。

这傻愣愣的气氛就这样持续了很久，直到走出了20区——也就是所谓的人口贩卖区，他才又道：  
“那么，你怎么打算？”

“当然是找那些天龙人下单咯——一石二鸟，这么好的差事。”  
我随意道。

他蹙了蹙眉，大约是对我这个理所当然的想法感到天真。

其实我也是信口胡说的。究竟要怎样做我也没有想好，就着世界政府对贵族阶级如此极端的纵容程度，想来他们根本不会遇到什么非要我出手的困难……或者我干脆毛遂自荐千里送？但能送些什么呢？恶魔果实么？  
这么思考了一番，觉得这个想法也不是不行。于是我便拿出了先前储备好数据的那个机器——这本是技术开发局为搜查虚的所在地和灵压发明的，但以我的技术，加以改造和升级，它就能提供更加适应我所需求的应用。费雪·泰格看到它，好像颇为好奇地凑了过来。我也无所谓，毕竟别人也用不了，正大光明地拿在手中，便打算按下搜索按钮……

事实证明，有时候“得来全不费工夫”“无巧不成书”这种句子，对我就是如此眷顾。

这时，前面突然乱成了一团。  
几个穿着统一着装的大汉在路边街上，到处贴上了布告条，我走上去看时，只见印刷体般的字整整齐齐地排列在上，大致意思是家人突然得怪病，急需名医治疗。

……怪病？能有涅队长研究出来的药怪么？

费雪·泰格看着那些纸条，极致疑惑地歪了歪头：  
“家人？”

我没理他。  
能有如此阵仗，不是富甲的商贩便是位高权重之人，若是可以套到近乎，没准能不小心得到我想要的消息呢？

于是我就这样走上前去，在领头的那个人面前立正，装模作样地指了指那张布告，摆出一副小心翼翼的态度：  
“这位军爷，我自小学医，救治过不少得了怪病的患者，或许可以一试。”

他看了我几秒，然后抬手搭在我肩上又瞪大双眼将我上上下下仔细打量了一番。……好吧，这种情况，我也猜不出他在想什么。倏忽间，他抬起了双手仰天长啸了一声，毫无形象地哈哈大笑起来，那声线中比起高兴，更多的是解脱了的快感：  
“终于找到人了啊哈哈哈哈！太好了！”

“……”

我很淡定地看着他。  
其实我是个很耐心的人，但是这种一笑就笑几分钟不带喘气，还能越笑越大声的人着实是第一次见。立在原地静静等了许久，看他丝毫没有停止的意思，我只觉得有些浪费空气，便掏了掏口袋，找出随身携带的药剂，认真地递到他面前：  
“如果你是停不下来需要帮助的话——这是肌肉凝固剂。”

“额？”  
他的笑声蓦地一停，傻不愣登地将我和我手上的小瓶子凝视了两三圈。

身为科学家最基本的素质是严谨，于是我补充道：  
“不过，副作用明显，一切后果自负。还有开发这个需要三千万贝利，若是需要，一手交钱一手交货。”

他听闻，又莫名其妙端详起我来。

几分钟后。

“哈哈哈太好了！看起来这次的医生和之前的相比很是聪明伶俐，少主有救了啊哈哈哈！”

……  
……

聪明个头啊！那个少主一定是被你们这帮猪队友蠢病的吧！这个人类谁啊？我能直接砍了他免得他以后为祸尸魂界么？！

这种想法当然只能在脑子里想想，但稍微付诸点行动还是可以的，所以我直接抬脚将他踢飞了十米。拍了拍双手，弯起眉眼巧笑倩兮：  
“这位军爷，小女子看您头脑发癫，料想您得了癫狂之症，方才帮您治了下，现在是不是没有想要发羊癫疯的感觉了？”

他翻着白眼，头顶是个巨大的包，趴在地上滚了两滚，发出一声“啊呜”。

旁边的人类很是惊悚地看着我，费雪·泰格如是。  
没过多久，那帮穿着同样制服的兵士发出了发春一般的欢呼：  
“长官的病终于治好了！快把医生和他一起带回去告诉大人这个好消息！”

我看了看躺在地上啃泥的某人，第一次觉得智商低其实还是有智商低的好处的。

于是，在泰格脑后流汗吐槽无力的眼神中，我就这么和谐地跟着他们走了。

>>>

要说行医，我当然不会——又不是四番队的。本着能治就治，不能则逃的原则，我本来只是想趁机探查下情况，但……  
现世有本书总结过，很多科学都是在不经意间被发现的，加上队长添油加醋说的——优秀的科学家运气通常很好。我以前觉得这只是他为了实现自己的任性而找的借口，今日一见，只觉得不愧是队长，每句话都是真理。

现在，我的面前是一栋宏伟挺拔的宫殿。金碧辉煌，所有的窗面都是精致的雕花玻璃，就连外墙都镶嵌着不同颜色的巨大宝石，阳光直射下，闪瞎了人眼——我记得灵王宫都不曾有如此华丽。  
跟着那些人踏上长长的台阶，走到大门刚要踏入时，两个守卫拦住了我的路。

——他们戴着项圈，看来也是奴隶。

“外人不能佩刀进入天龙人的住所。”

……呵，天龙人。我的运气还真是不错。  
当然现在并管不了这些，因为我身边的一个人抬手抓住了首乌的刀身就要将它抽离。

我当即制住了他的手腕，笑道：  
“抱歉，我这把刀不能离身，别人也碰不得。”

他一愣。

我将他的手拨开，把首乌再次插回死霸装的腰带，单手端起下巴晃了晃头，摆出语重心长的嘴脸：  
“你现在是不是觉得浑身发痒坐也不是站也不是？”

那人呆了呆，立即“嗤”地喊了一声，两手伸到背后猛抓，没多久，就趴在地上打起滚来。

我居高临下地看着他：  
“这把刀只认我的气息，其余的人若碰到都会像你这样，另外，若是不在我身边，后果不堪设想。”

他躺在地上使劲地用背蹭着地面，抓耳挠腮又哭又笑，折腾了好一会儿，那说话口气都带了些喘不过气来的沙哑：  
“进吧进吧！”

……  
斩魄刀是死神灵魂的一部分。那个药剂其实是我镀上去的，除了我的灵压，任何人都无法接触首乌——也包括队长，这只是我对自己的刀的保护方式，寸步跟随、绝不离身。或许会有人大呼变态，但，我是十二番队的队员，从不介意这样的说法，因为技术就是在这种尝试中不断完善的。

>>>

宫殿里的人很少——确切说，是非奴隶的人很少。  
所有人都带着项圈，那几个行动自由的人就特别引人注……不，光他们头上那个看起来很占空间的圆形罩子就很引人注目了。

开门进入之际，一个穿着长礼服的女人便蹬蹬奔了过来，扯出一点不优雅的大嗓门嚷道：  
“医生来了么？希望这次的别再是废物了！”

费雪·泰格说过，在天龙人眼中，所有人种都是下等居民。他们有着藐视一切的自觉，却没有傲视天下的能力，也因此，很让人厌恶。

诚然，看来他说的并没有错。但我和人类相比，最大的特点大约就是多了点为了利益而来的宽容心。  
所以我礼数周到地鞠了一躬，浅笑道：  
“你好，是我。”

他半眯着眼将我扫视了一下，转身，仰起头，声线满是不屑：  
“进来吧。”

…………

坐在华丽大床上的小孩也戴着那个氧气罩，看上去和小八差不多大。他的四肢缩在一起，目光惊恐地扫着房内的一切，我们进去时，还明显一吓地向后退了一步。

那个女人在我面前停下了脚步：  
“这孩子前两天不知看了什么东西，看完就成这样了，对什么东西都很害怕！这以后还怎么生活啊！医生你快看看！”  
明明是恳求的话，那口气就好像我欠了她几万两一样。

嗯，这不是重点。  
他这哪是生病了？不就是看了什么鬼片然后产生了恐惧心理么？一开始我还发愁着要真是生病该怎么圆过去，这样看来……还真是意外得简单。

我摊了摊手：  
“嘛，放心，这个很容易。”

女人相当惊讶地转过身：  
“之前那些没用的垃圾都说这根本没法治！你真有办法？”

懒得吐槽天龙人对“患病”的奇葩界定，这分明就是宠孩子宠出的病，能有人类医治得了才是天下奇闻。我只是肯定地点了点头，掏出了作为到现世的死神必然会携带的物件——一个小瓶子，上面由弹簧接着一个裙带菜大使形状的按钮。

说起这个裙带菜标志。  
首先声明，我的审美观很正常，并不对此有什么执着。只是之前六番队队长朽木白哉前往现世出任务，当时，技术开发局刚好制造了一批这个东西，为了满足他的爱好、又不想多想按钮上的装饰图案，就干脆统一制成了这个形状。由于那一批数量众多，到现在我来执行任务，依旧使用着这一批的，因此……

要“医治”这个小孩的病实在再简单不过，因为这个物件有着一个十分简明扼要的名字——记忆置换器。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

长大后蠢的通常是有童年阴影

记忆置换器——我们十二番队兼技术开发局发明而出的优秀道具，用以置换不小心目睹了死神与虚的战斗的人类的记忆，安全无痛无副作用。我按下裙带菜大使的按钮时，依照惯例，空中升腾起了遮蔽视线的粉色烟雾，而后，房内传出人类细微的轻喊，烟雾散尽时，就见那个小孩叉开双腿坐在床铺上，睁大了眼满脸呆滞。那个女人见状呆了呆，大喊了声“罗斯圣”就冲上前去，而那个小孩也朝她看了一会儿，还有些恍恍惚惚地应了句“妈妈大人”。

看，这就治好了，我们十二番队的技术就是如此先进。

那个女天龙人的反应过于激动，滔滔不绝地说着小孩状况不佳时自己的各种担心心切，估摸着就算这时问她要报酬她也不会理我，我便干脆在旁边找了个椅子坐下围观。小孩被我置换了记忆，自然对他看恐怖片看出心理障碍的情况一无所知，所以大人讲话时他虽然没说话，但满脸莫名其妙的神色 还是表达出了这个问题。不过，自他恢复正常后就多了一个诡异的癖好，就是……总有那么一滴鼻涕挂在那里，坚韧不拔。  
……这种恶心的人，果然还是一辈子呆在房间里比较好吧。

“这次终于找到了个靠谱的大夫，那帮人总算是还有点用。”  
原本无聊地东想西想着，那个女人就朝我走过来，又换回了最开始那副高傲不可一世的态度，  
“报酬我稍后会派人给，现在你可以离开了。”

世界贵族还带拖账的么？  
碰到这种情况，或许其他人会连说几声“好”就急急忙忙地滚开，但我是死神，骨骼清奇，自然不会和他们有着同样的反应。加之我来这里颇还有些目的，至少还想看到些世界贵族生活的风土人情，这么容易就走了，岂不是太亏了？

这么想想，觉得自己很是有理，我便道：  
“抱歉，我喜欢做钱货两清的交易。”

听闻此言，那个女人不悦地挑起了眉：  
“你的意思是，你个下等人不相信我们贵族？就这点小钱对我们来说根本是……”

然而，她猖獗无比的话被坐在床上的小豆丁打断了——  
“妈妈大人，你为什么要赶她走？！”  
他急吼吼地爬下床，跳到地上，摇摇晃晃地蹭过来便拉住了我的死霸装，  
“不是说这个星期专门陪我玩的么？！那些奴隶都玩腻了，我要和她玩！”

……  
……

他拉住我衣角时出于防守的本能，我差点爆出灵压将其弹开，好在这种本性没有战胜理智。  
此时，那个女天龙人完完全全蹙起了眉，而那个小孩一脸正气地看着她，全一副理所当然的模样。我低了低头，斜睨了一眼小孩自然而然地拽着我衣服的双手和躲在我身后的动作，不知是该叹气还是该感到欣慰——  
要说那个记忆置换器唯一不完善的地方，便是置换而入的记忆是随机的，一切只为了填补抹消掉的那片空白，所以有时会非常非常得……离谱。

看来这次依旧玩脱了。不过这下，似乎我有了更可靠的留在这里观察的把柄。

所以，当那个女人怒目瞪向我时，我便装模作样地摊手耸了耸肩，瞥了瞥那个小孩，摆出一副“不是我的锅，我也不知道怎么回事”的无所谓态度。

她自然拿我没辙，只是在几分钟后，咬唇“切”了一声，继而转身走出了门，对门口的人吩咐道：  
“找间客房。”

>>>

单纯的小孩子就是可爱，比如现在，那个女天龙人不在，当我说出“我想先四处转转了解环境”时，那个叫查尔罗斯圣的孩子就热情洋溢地自告奋勇给我当导游。

“这里是室内游乐园，那个是游泳池。”  
“这里是图书馆，不过我才不喜欢进去。”

不愧是金碧辉煌的城堡，几乎包揽了在外可见的任何设备，虽没什么稀奇，但这些东西都组合在一起，还是让人惊叹世界贵族的生活品质。

在城堡内转了一圈，他说了句“好了，这里没什么了，跟我来”，就将我带离了那里，走入庭院，然后穿过一大片草丛——那里坐落着的，依然是一个巨大的建筑。内部的灵压混乱，每个人忽强忽弱，忽暴虐忽平和的气息混杂在一起让我有些不舒服，稍稍蹙了蹙眉，就听见他在我耳边道：  
“这里面都是那些不听话的奴隶，连打他们都没用，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，就把他们关进去做苦力了。”

明明还是个孩子，那目光中的鄙夷和口气中藐视一切的态度却已完完全全地展现——如此轻而易举地将暴行置于口中当做家常便饭，这个世界的贵族还真是不一般得猖獗。——不过，看来这就是费雪泰格想知道的关押奴隶的地方。

他转过身，不是很感兴趣般摆出转身想走的样子，不过我没理他，径直朝那个建筑迈开了步子。他瞪大眼盯着我看了一会儿，急急忙忙喊了声“等等我”就小跑着奔了过来。

护庭十三队的牢狱归九番队分管。我去过那里，虽有个别漆黑晦暗的牢房，但大多数敞亮干净，只是多了几根铁柱罢了。但刚走进这里，就听到细微而诡异的流水声，锁链晃动的声音沙沙作响，还有人类的哀嚎声和被鞭子碰到物体的响亮风声。一路走进去，一片漆黑，一切照明都靠着墙上的火把，有的人驼着背干着累重的活，也有人还在牢中，奄奄一息半死不活的样子——或者说，是对生活绝望的样子。在这里，我见到了不少鱼人，而他们大多在做活。

费雪泰格的目的是救出那些被天龙人奴役的人群，而照这个情况看，既然他们将大部分奴隶关押在与宫殿相对隔离的地方，要想助他达到目的还是很方便的。所以，当那个小孩转过身一脸希望地看着我，并对我说“我们玩点什么”时，我稍稍一想，便道：  
“踢罐子吧？”

“踢罐子？”  
他眨了眨眼，然后一甩手，似乎对这个提议很是嫌弃，  
“这个早就玩腻了！不要，换一个！”

“嘛，这你就不不懂了。”  
我将手搭在他肩上，微微扬起嘴角，做出一副语重心长的样子，  
“你以前呢都是在其他地方玩，这里的气氛和环境可大不相同，这么玩一次，一定会有意想不到的收获！”

他原本强烈反对的态度稍微收敛，垂下头，似乎思索起来。

我再接再厉道：  
“而且，这里也不会有那些对你管东管西的人，你想怎么踢就怎么踢不是么？”

这一点似乎颇得他的共鸣。  
只见小小的孩子猛地睁大了眼用力点了点头，迫不及待地就问道：  
“那，罐子呢？”

至于这个……  
四处张望了一下没发现可以当罐子的东西，我便低了低头，将目光对向了我手里的记忆置换器……上面的裙带菜。简单粗暴地将它拆下，我就扔到地上，用脚试探了一下裙带菜大使的规格能不能用来踢。  
——意外得还不错。

于是我道：  
“就它吧。”

>>>

一脚将裙带菜踢到牢狱的那一头，我靠在墙边观察了一下地形，想起方才选“罐子”时的过程，我还是心有余悸地用装置连接了往十二番队的通讯窗口。

“MOXIMOXI？”  
“千叶怎么又是你？都说了没看见我在……”

打断了电话那头的絮絮叨叨，我急忙快速长话短说道：  
“我知道啦，可是队长，我刚才对朽木队长喜欢的裙带菜大使做了不得了的事，万一他追究起来，队长可得帮帮忙啊。”

“哈——？”  
故意拖长的声调使原本就有些非主流的声音显得更加怪异，屏幕上的队长闭起了一只眼，机械地一歪头，好像一个木偶人，  
“这有什么好大惊小怪的，朽木白哉也该从中二的阶段毕业了，就是因为他总是执着于这种小儿科的东西六番队才会……”

嘛反正在队长眼中，每个队长都很奇葩，就他这个众人公认的最奇葩的家伙是正常的。没办法，每个人的心中都住着一个自恋狂，只是我家队长尤其严重而露骨而已……  
不过，机智如我，在他花式黑朽木队长时便按下通讯设备的录音键录下了他的言论——这本是用来通报静灵庭以提供线索的，往后要是朽木队长怪罪于我，我就将队长的声音放给他听……反正他是队长，就要有承担责任的自觉，不是么？

已经和队长扯淡了一通，但查尔罗斯圣还没有回来。确切说，他根本不可能这么快就回来，因为我特意动用了灵压将裙带菜踢到了他不容易触及的地方。拜托队长让阿近三席代替他接通我的通讯后，我就在牢狱内闲逛起来。

只要晃动设备，十二番队就能看见我所能看见的一切，届时只需让三席花些功夫将其制成地图，我再将地图转交给费雪泰格，这笔单子就算成了。

牢狱里的所有人都是一副生无可恋的绝望神情让我有些厌烦，因此很多地方都只是略略看过，直到经过一个铁门，我不自禁便驻了足。

那是三个小女孩。  
他们的灵压虽还不强，却尖锐有力，毫不瑟缩。虽也和其他人一样只有狭窄的空间供她们行动，但目光锐锐，还带着对未来的希望——在这样的地方还能有这样眼神的人，实在是有趣。

“喂？千叶？怎么不动了？”  
“突然有点想法，稍等哦，三席。”

挂去通讯设备，我朝三人转过了身。

三人发色各异，为首的那人有着黑色的柔顺长直发，五官妩媚，双眸有神，一看便是个美人胚子。另两个虽也不差，但与之一比，终究是逊色了很多。腰间的斩魄刀稍有些躁动，这让我很是不悦，一掌按住了首乌的刀柄，蹙了蹙眉，在内心世界很是愤然地低声道：  
“你发什么春啊首乌，有点矜持行么？说出去都不敢说你是我的斩魄刀！”

“你懂什么？亏你还是搞科学的？不知道有种东西叫‘变异’么？”

“喂这不是重点吧！”

俗话说，不怕对手如虎，就怕队友如猪。虽然我承认首乌的能力是十分好用，但每次和他稍作交流，我都不由自主地感叹……我的斩魄刀，真是连猪的智商都不如。

和自家刀做斗争时一时忘我，差点忘了眼前的三个女孩。于是，当我再次转过头看见她们时，见另两人已经站在了那个黑发少女前方，有意无意地挡住了她半个身形——当然并没有用就是了。

……所以说，我并不是来和她们吵架的啊。

我只能侧了侧头，在脑中思索了一番少有的几次在静灵庭听到的表现善意的台词，稍稍感受了一下意境，继而认真道：  
“那个，我是来打酱油的，你们喜欢什么口味的？”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

小孩就要为大人的工作让路

静灵庭护庭十三队各司其职。虽说死神的一部分职责是保护人类，但真正会频繁去现世的番队少之又少，除了专司人界守护的十三番队净化队，大约就是被称为“现世救助队”的五番队了……不知为何，五番队上到正副队长下到席官，队长对他们都很有成见——当然这并不影响我从五番队的人口中听到许多现世的情况。  
比如我之前说的那句台词，据说是现在现世很流行的一句话，可以瞬间排除自己的嫌疑并和对方拉近距离。

根据五番队第五席的描述，通常这话该是不需回答的，但……  
科学家，就因并非全知全能而不停地研究着，正如眼前三人的反应让我有些懵的情况一样。

带头的那人沉默很久，一双黑色的美目盯着我，稍稍启唇，掷地有声道：  
“草莓味的。”

“橘子。”  
“哈密瓜。”  
另两人看了她一眼，仿佛心领神会，也认真回答。

……  
等等这世上还有这种味道的酱油？果然知识是永无止境的，我的学问还太浅薄。

这情况让我有些纠结，顿感词穷之下，便这样站在原地和三人大眼瞪小眼。过了一会儿，因为无聊，我又按下了与队舍的通讯设备，决定继续完成我的工作。  
那头传来三席阿近永远毫无波澜的声线：  
“处理好了？”

“嗯。”

于是，我最后看了三人一眼，又开始巡视这里的地形。

刚踏出几步，感觉到查尔罗斯圣和裙带菜的灵压正迅速朝这里靠近，我立马“啪”地一下又关去了通话功能。  
——还好屏幕那一头的是三席，若是队长……

“看！我找到了！”  
带着氧气罩的小朋友捏着裙带菜大使欢快地跑过来，满脸得意地大声嚷嚷。

正主来了，我还是稍稍收敛点的好。  
于是我重又装作什么事都没发生一般站在原地，淡定地看着小孩靠近，再镇定地接过他手中的裙带菜大使。

那三个女孩的灵压在一瞬间升腾起厌恶的感觉，不过我没管他们，只是淡然朝罗斯圣道：  
“不错不错，但是下次记得要踢回来，不是捡哦！”

“那么接下来。”  
又将“罐子”递给他，我捏着他的双肩将他朝另一头转向，指了指一片漆黑的深处，道，  
“轮到你踢了，要用力，往那里。”

那里刚好是我还未收集情报的方向，这样又让他参与了游戏，又达到了我的目的，可谓一举两得。——至于这三个小女孩，反正早晚会被费雪泰格救出去的，现在就不必管了。

查尔罗斯圣用脚顶了顶裙带菜细细的手臂，认真地抿了抿唇。

“要用力踢。”  
为了计划不出纰漏，我也正经道。

他重重点了点头，缓缓提起一只脚。

“咚——”

世界贵族的潜力还是不可估量的。比如像现在，他一脚便将裙带菜踢出了几十米，还砸到了突然开门进入这条通道的某人的头。杀猪一般的嚎叫声传遍这个监狱，便听到了什么东西狠狠倒地的声音，附带断断续续的、为了完成使命般说完的台词：  
“少爷，瓦德圣大人请您过去，说是……有人带来了恶魔果实。”

我原以为罗斯圣不会去管那个人的死活，谁知他听到那声音后慌了神，急急忙忙就跑了过去，还蹲下身仔细查探那人的情况。  
这只是一个人类。仰面朝天躺在地上、翻着白眼，额顶因为裙带菜大使的冲击而凹下去了一块，看起来如同被爆破了。

“完蛋了，他是爸爸大人最喜欢的奴隶！如果他看见了会发飙的！”  
此时的小孩两手抱头看着很是慌乱。

诚然，我并不会回道，也没法让这种情况下的人活蹦乱跳起来，但为了我的委托和计划，取悦查尔罗斯圣是目前最好的出路。如此，我就不得不为他想办法。那么，既然治疗无力的话，倒不如试着掩饰。

就这样，我拿出了我从队舍带来的另一管药剂——生肉剂。  
它可以迅速复原因受伤而形成的表面上的小缺口，达到受伤者不被毁容的效果。其实这个药还有其他用处，但都要配合技术开发局内部的大件器材和冗长的实验时间，就我如今的情况，显然达不到这样的条件。  
不过，若是使用这个东西，好歹能让眼前躺在地上的某人看似如常。

“到时你就跟你父亲说他进来后睡着了怎么都弄不醒，和我口径一致，知道么？”  
“可是……”  
“别‘可是’了，除非你能买到时光机，否则就按我说的做。”

“……”  
他瞪大双眼抬起头，又盯着我看了片刻。启唇，眸中满是求知和对自己享有的钱财的无限自信，  
“我有钱，时光机在哪里买？”

……  
那一刻，我不知自己脑中正想着什么，只心心念念着远离这究极的脑残光波。

当然我也将此付之了行动：  
“啊，你先去见你父亲吧，我去帮你找找。”  
下一秒，瞬步离开。

>>>

我自然不会去做“找时光机”这么奇葩的事，只是漫无目的地在街上闲逛，思索着过几天再去趟牢狱记下那里的所有地形。走过一家茶楼时，看见了前面全身包裹黑布的费雪泰格。他的脸都被遮得严严实实、只剩下了双眸，但仅凭着这个，我还是看出了他正朝我打暗示的意思。于是，便也若无其事地走进去，坐到他身边。

将首乌搁在桌面上后，他朝我递了一杯茶。

“没想到能在这里见到你。”  
他两手撑在桌面上，看了我一眼，当先开口道，  
“本来以为你现在应该在天龙人的地方脱不开身。”

“嘛，是有个麻烦的东西总是缠着我。不过现在他们似乎在接见某个为了贿赂他们而送去恶魔果实的人。”  
举杯到唇边小抿了一口，我淡淡道，  
“你的事情再等等，应该过几天就会有进展。”

他沉默了会儿，放下水杯：  
“看你的样子，似乎对他们不是特别厌恶。”

“还好吧。”

“这个反应，还真是在我意料之外。”  
他的双眼微微一弯，目光灼灼地盯着我，眼底是显而易见的求知欲，  
“可否跟我说说，感觉如何？”

我没马上回答，只是兀自喝着茶，回想起查尔罗斯圣那副天真单纯到什么都不明白的模样：  
“其实，还挺可爱的。”  
“只是，因为无知而如井底之蛙，加上至高无上的权利和金钱，他们看见的只有人们对他们身份的屈服，和世界政府的唯命是听。这样的社会中长大的人若不是那种让人讨厌的性格……”  
单手撑起下颚，我歪了歪头，  
“才会让人觉得奇怪吧。”

所以说到底，还是制度的问题。

“换句话说，即使你能把奴隶全都救出来，也不过是扬汤止沸——你救了现在的那些受害者，却救不了别人，除非你有无穷的生命和足够强大的力量。”  
抓起一旁的首乌，我将它撑在椅子板上。

他斜眼看着被我拿起又放下的斩魄刀，思忖半晌，不知想着什么。突然轻轻“呵”了一声，眼角微翘：  
“前几天，我见到了‘冥王’雷利。”

不知他转移话题的意义何在，我不置可否，等待他的下文。

“说起来惭愧，其实我一开始不是很信任你，所以偶然遇见那位大人，就向他请求帮助。”  
微风卷入室内，他的衣摆轻颤，  
“我提起你的时候，他却跟我说，既然有你在，他便不必出手。哈，当时他还说——”  
他微微低头，沉声接着道，  
“以你的性格，会管这些治标不治本的事，让他有些意外。”

我没接话。  
雷利真是将我想得太崇高了，我不过是为求生计罢了。或者说得更难听点，能不能治本，这个世界的将来如何——又和我有什么关系？人类的世界总是随着一个旧社会的腐朽换来新社会的繁荣，不管时代如何更替，我们死神看到的只不过是现世和尸魂界灵魂的平衡比例，至于那些细枝末节的制度……  
现在，我之所以会关心和发现这些内容，也不过单纯是我好奇罢了。身为研究员，这不过是一种被称为“职业病”的癖好。

大约是我的久久不答让他有些无所适从，他略带迷茫地又看了看我，道：  
“所以，我知道这次的行动不会有多么重大的作用，但至少可以让世界政府看见我们鱼人族的决心。我们需要种族的平等，至少不是低一等的、至少可以在世界政府的会议中有说话的权利。但是，若是鱼人族永远是政府眼中的奴隶，这个梦想就必然遥不可及。”

这句陈词倒有些意思。确实，从过去现世的变化发展看，每一个获得进步的种族都经历过斗争与反抗，因为只有这样，才能激发人更强的斗志和对未来的幻想。

突然就有些期待于他所说的“将来”，所以我摊了摊手，笑道：  
“那我拭目以待。”

>>>

后面我们没再说什么。  
我本还想再多陪查尔罗斯圣玩几天，但费雪泰格的话却激起了我的兴趣——让我期待更早看见他的行动。因此，原本的设想就这样被我自己推翻了，我喝着茶，盘算着等今晚夜深人静便让他动手。——至于我自己，趁着混乱假装失踪即可，只要不影响我稍后的计划，怎样都行。

这么想着，我便起身离开。

众目睽睽之下不宜使用瞬步，因此我选择了正常走路的方式。然后，就在我即将踏出茶楼的时候，一个抱着一叠纸张的人与我擦肩而过，尖锐响亮的叫卖声灌入我的双耳——  
“卖报嘞——新的通缉令也发下来了，大家看见这些海贼可要小心了！”

一叠同样款式的纸张飘飘忽忽落到地上，上面刻着不同的人的照片和以“贝利”为单位的数字。

悬赏令，这些东西说白了不过是政府为了维护自己的统治而发散的主观性很强的信息罢了。如今，他们的纸张之所以还能被人类所认同，不过是因为那充裕的国库、和剥削普通百姓后用不完的金钱罢了——因此，虽然身后的费雪泰格立即拾起了它们阅读起来，我却没打算多管。

但，仅仅本能的一瞥，我看见身边的小贩手里还握着一张，且上面画着的那张脸似乎有些眼熟。

——香克斯。特征：红发，左眼有三道疤痕。赏金：8000万贝利。  
照片上的人傻不拉几地弯着眉眼，就如同之前相处的无数天他那冒着究极傻气的笑容。

……居然还能弄到如此高的赏金，似乎还得夸奖一下。

如此，稍稍驻足，我朝那张悬赏令看了片刻，才转身走出。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

科技是第一生产力

回到关押奴隶的牢狱时，我没马上进去，先探查了一番附近的灵压。确认了查尔罗斯圣与我所料的一般并不在内后，我才打开机器，走入其中。  
既然要弄完整的地图，且保证不漏掉任何角落，从先前停下的地方开始探查便是最明智的选择。因此，我又到了先前关押三个小女孩的地方。这次，她们坐在茅草地上，四肢都被锁上了锁链。

这又让我不禁驻了足。  
……我似乎才离开了没几个时辰吧，怎么突然就被套上锁链了？

三个小女孩身上有着细细碎碎的伤痕，神色狼狈，灵压却依旧倔强地高昂着，看起来依旧没被逆境所影响。

不过，仔细看看的话，他们身上锁链的灵压波动确实与其他地方的有些不同。制成锁链的石头中有着密密麻麻的灵络，如同水中的漩涡，将周围的灵子紧紧吸附入其中——普通物体的灵络不该如此繁复，这显然是专用作某种目的的稀有石头。

大约是我审视的目光太过赤|裸|裸，三人警觉地瞪着我向后蹭了一步，铁链相撞发出“噼里啪啦”的脆响。那声音太过刺耳，我现在在做的到底是偷偷摸摸的工作，所以我抬起一只手放到了唇边，摆出了噤声的动作。  
她们还算配合，没有再动。虽说灵压中蕴藏着的警觉没有褪去，带头的那个却也直直将目光盯上了我，微微低头，显然特意压低了声线：  
“你到底是谁？为什么天龙人身边会有不是奴隶的……”

这问题着实有些为难我。

所以我摊了摊手：  
“嘛，天龙人的脑回路到底怎么长的，说实话我也还没搞明白。毕竟就我现在的情况，没办法抓一个回去解剖做实验。”

这地方毕竟不是死神全面管辖的尸魂界，并不是想做人体实验就能随便做的，更何况对方还是世界贵族。而我这句话的意思似乎没有被那三人领悟，因为她们的表情带着点震惊，和没有搞明白情况的迷茫。  
队长说过，普通人总是无法理解科学家的执着。因此此刻，深谙此理，我就没打算继续扯天龙人脑回路的话题，挑眉道：  
“至于我是谁，总之不是你们的敌人。”  
其实我很想再接上一句推销自己的万事屋，但想到如今居无定所，连名片都没有，觉得自我介绍起来实在麻烦，便没有开口。

她们看起来并不是十分相信我。

不过，无所谓，我从来不觉得一个人的价值只体现在他人的承认上。相比之下，还有更让我感兴趣的话题：  
“话说你们是怎么了？突然就被锁起来了？”

三人对视了一眼，稍稍垂了垂眼睑，继而为首的那人轻声道：  
“天龙人为了助兴，让妾身们吞下了恶魔果实。这个，是压制能力者的海楼石。”

原来如此，就是刚才那个无辜躺枪的人说的恶魔果实么……？居然被她们三个吃了啊……  
不过……

“这不是挺好的么？拥有恶魔果实能力的人，不就一跃成为强者了么？”  
虽说我很不齿没有经过任何训练和实战演习就获得能力的行径，但毕竟是这里的运气法则，作为维护世界平衡的死神，并不能阻碍这些本身就存在的定理。

她们没再说话。

我自然不是那种喜欢没事找事活跃气氛的人，又斜眼将他们观察了几秒，便瞬步离开。

巡视着这里的结构，思索着等下就将地点通知费雪泰格，脑中又晃过之前见到的海楼石，突然便有了新的想法。  
——这东西，若是加以改造，对于要长期安身在这个世界的我来说，会比斩走鬼打的基础能力更有使用潜力也说不定……

>>>

这里的深夜出奇得安静。  
——哪里的夜都不吵，但相较白天乱哄哄的痛苦嚎叫和时强时弱让人难受的灵压，现在的感觉倒是舒服多了。

阿近三席已经将场地的结构和路径制成地图传入我的电脑。  
因此，最后再确认了一下“作案现场”的布置，保证了所有人的情况都在我的意料之中后，我蹲下身，在地上画了一个圆。

虽然我不擅长鬼道，但作为经常独自行动的研究员，联络和寻找所用的缚道是必须掌握的技巧。浅亮色的光在圆圈的线条上幽幽亮起。一边回忆着不知几十年前使用过的鬼道的吟唱词，将地上的圈分成四格，分别写上“东西南北”四字，我便把双手按在其上，输入灵压：  
“南之心脏，北之眼瞳，西之指尖，东之脚趾，随风而聚集，聚雨而散去——”  
“缚道之五十八，掴趾追雀！”

东西南北四字逐渐被相对方位的坐标所取代，将四处坐标综合起来，很容易便可得到费雪泰格的位置。  
——居然还在白天的茶楼里，他是认定了我今晚就会给出相应的答复么？

不过这种事情并没有思考的价值，我站起身，抬手握住腰间的首乌，瞬步朝目的地赶去。

费雪泰格似乎订了间房。  
那家茶楼装修古朴，并没有摄像头一类的东西，因此我便直接从窗户跳进了他的房间。

他正坐在床边，对我的出现并不感到意外一般，道：  
“你来了啊。”

随便往书桌旁的座椅上一坐，我将首乌搁在一旁，笑道：  
“怎么，你猜到了？”

他沉默了片刻，开口道：  
“虽然你的兴趣让人觉得莫名其妙，但做事秉性很好猜——若是感兴趣的，你会十分热忱。”

……  
如果我没记错的话，我应当还没和他熟到能让他看出我“秉性”的地步。

于是，侧身将一只手撑着下巴，我扬了扬眉：  
“雷利告诉你的？”

他稍稍颔首，算是默认。但过了一会儿，又补了一句：  
“不，‘冥王’说是前段时间碰到的一个老相识说的。——好像是海贼王船上做过见习船员的红发少年。”

红发的……见习船员？  
香克斯么？  
呵……

想起之前在大海上碰见他时那副划着小木船的寒酸样，还有一如既往忘记吃药一般傻不愣登的处事行为，再联想到这话居然出自他之口——这种感觉还真是微妙。  
怎么说呢，似乎……我是小看他了？

说实在的，我曾经从没有对他的前程抱过什么希望，但现在……不能说突然便有了，至少有了几分莫名其妙的期待。

当然现在不是想这个的时候。  
我没有再接下费雪泰格的话题，只是在心中腹诽了下以上台词，便将导入地图的机器交入他手中：  
“这是对关押奴隶的地方的地形详情和灵压监控——不要问我灵压是什么，你就看着上面的画面自己思考怎么秘密潜入就是。成功后按下下面这个按钮，我自会和你会合拿我要的东西。”

虽说我对头脑简单四肢发达的人没什么信心，但为了和世界政府的生意，这事是断不能出面的。反正我该做的都做了，若是成功，皆大欢喜，若是不成，也只能说智商问题无法弥补。  
费雪泰格离开后，我就坐在他订的房间的窗边。这里的晚上依然有着飘飘悠悠升上天际的泡泡，虽没白天看上去的梦幻，却也让人感到平静，就好像所有的浮躁都被这些东西随着浮云带离了很远。

>>>

警铃不间断地刺激双耳，马林乔亚陷入混乱就是那之后大约两个时辰内的事。  
装置内被我放入了帮助感知灵压的设备，当费雪泰格按下那个按钮，我就能轻易通过定位仪找到他的位置。

不得不说，他的准备比我想象中的充分。  
远远的就看见有艘船停在岛的水岸边，那艘船并不华丽、却很大，瞬步在半空中往下看，可以看见上面密密麻麻黑压压的一片人。

费雪泰格坐在甲板的中心，身上有些许细小的擦伤，但整体灵压受损不大，看来是有好好利用我替他布置好的场面。  
我瞬步出现在他身边时，船上的其他人都明显被吓了一跳般稍稍向后一退。

我没理他们，径直侧过身朝他道：  
“看来，一切顺利？”

他将目光对向我，继而咂了咂嘴，似乎对我的言论不以为然：  
“我到那里的时候，发现那些守卫都中邪了一样保持着一个动作说不了话也动不了——是你动的手脚吧？”

我眯了眯眼，没有回答。

超人药——队长所制无限放大人在过招时的动态视力，使身体和感觉器官因为跟不上动作而失去运转功能，症状通俗点说，就是费雪泰格说的那样。  
我临走前布置现场，便是对那附近的人下了此种药剂，当然为了完全洗脱我的嫌疑——毕竟天龙人应该有我擅长使用奇葩道具的印象，因此，这次的只是限时的弱效超人药配上几小时后的记忆置换功能。

作为我认为队长发明的最可怕的药物之一，我自然不该在现在就对费雪泰格解释功能让它有人尽皆知的风险，这种东西，只有出其不意才会让人觉得恐怖。

所以我只是朝他靠近一步，道：  
“那么，交易也达成了。你是不是能把约定好的东西交给我了？”

他眨了眨眼，转头看向一旁。  
船上是长相各异的鱼人，都还戴着那样的项圈，大多神色低迷，目光中却也染上了对未来的希望。

“希望你能帮他们取下项圈，然后那些东西，你想拿走多少、便拿走多少。”

“当真？”  
我斜眼道。

他点了点头。我便走上了一步，单手置于腰间，拔出刀来：  
“那么，你让他们全都闭眼三十秒。”

斩魄刀与铁质的项圈相撞发出的声音并不清脆，但半分钟内，它们断裂掉落在地的“哐当”巨响接连在甲板上响起的音律还是很壮观的。

“好了，我不需要那么多。”  
最后瞬步回到费雪泰格身边时，归刀入鞘，我把玩着方才顺手接的两个项圈，笑道，  
“我只需要这两个就足够了。”

他的神色很复杂，给人惊讶和又在意料之中的杂合感。

其实我很能理解。他之前也说过，这个项圈可以感知，在别人破坏它、或在试图破坏的那一瞬间炸裂，因此理论来说，直接砍断这种事情是万万不可能发生的。不过，对于在斩术方面经过过独特训练的我，加之每一次下刀的一瞬间我特意用自己的灵压阻隔了其中的灵力流动，如此，它的功能自然能在我砍下时被蓦然阻隔。  
不过他既然没有发问，我也懒得作答。现如今，他的目的达到，我的报酬也到手，这事就算圆满解决了。

于是，我转身踏上一旁的船檐。既然小插曲已过，如今我便按照计划去找稳定的主顾。

“等等。”  
刚准备瞬步离开，费雪泰格突然叫住了我，  
“你接下来怎么打算？”

这……莫非是舍不得我？

但我并没有这个闲心和他开玩笑，便道：  
“当然是去接下一个主顾的活。”

“你就别管我怎样了，只需记住我是万事屋的千叶唯，只要给钱便什么都做。另外，别忘了之前说好的另一项报酬。”  
为了更长久的生意，对于所有顾客都要保持良好的态度，因此我说这话时朝他笑了笑，以表达我的和善。

言毕，便头也不回地闪身前往预想的地点。

世界政府和海军基地——  
真是让人好奇，这个奇葩社会下的领导组织，究竟会是什么样的。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

前后矛盾都是很正常的

这个位于顶端的会议室宽敞透亮，虽不及天龙人的居所华丽，但不失大气，确实有着领导者该有的风度——至少比我们护庭十三队寒酸的一番队队长室要气派得多。我的面前是一个巨大的圆桌，桌边围坐着五个留着白胡的老年人。其实我对老年人有些脸盲，姑且就用胡子的特征来判别谁是谁吧。  
至于为何会变成这样的情况？很简单，毛遂自荐者不怕惊扰目标，我是直接闯进这个地方的，见到他们，我只是笑了笑，直截了当道“我是来做生意的。”

现在，我翘着二郎腿侧身靠在椅子的扶手边，微微歪头，朝面前一脸严肃的几人摆出一个还算和善的笑容：  
“嘛，我知道你们权力巨大，所以便直接找来了。现在，希望和你们平等地对谈——我说过我是来做生意的，不要和我谈国家大义，作为生意人，我只看利益。另外——”  
如此说着，我低了低头，降低声线，缓缓道，  
“再重申一遍，我是死神。”

“死神？”

“我没有向人类解释我工作的义务和权限，但——”  
我扬起眉，挺胸正坐，又高扬起声调，  
“至少你们可以放心，我和你们人类传说中的‘死神’是不同的。”

听香克斯说过，人类总将死神想象成什么夺取生命的存在……我是真不明白他们哪来的脑洞想得这么奇葩，虽说将人魂葬的过程似乎是有那么一点点的相像。

他们没有说话。

“那么，我便先透露一些。”  
如此，我便可以一举抓住主动权，又何乐而不为？  
“我可以帮你们找到所有恶魔果实的所在地，查出所有你们偶然获得的果实的能力。至于我的身份，这件事所知的人不多，因为我并不想太过张扬，直接找到你们并告诉你们，算是我的诚意。”

面前的几人沉默很久。  
半晌，一个蓄着和曾经的总队长山老头一般的长直白胡的人眯了眯眼，声音苍老粗重，却掷地有声：  
“就凭这些，你哪来的自信擅闯圣地？”

他说这话时，便有一些人类进入了会议室，用还算有效率的速度将四周围了起来。  
视线内出现了一把匕首，一个人影横在眼侧，那把匕首被他稳稳握在手中，刀尖直抵我的喉咙。腰间的首乌颤了颤，继而腰带上一空，我看见一个人以飞快的速度将它抽离，拿在手中疾步后退。

我侧眼瞄了瞄四周的环境。  
人还挺多的，而且各个表情肃穆，队形整齐，看起来很是训练有素。

不过，那又如何？

我歪过头，浅笑道：  
“当然不止这些。还有——”

侧过眸，我斜了一眼小心翼翼地抱着首乌的那个人，好心提醒道：  
“我劝你们不要随便动我的东西。”

横在我颈边的匕首颤抖起来。身边的那个人似是感受到了绞心的疼痛，后退了一步，然后痛苦地低下了头，全身难以自制地发颤。小刀掉落在地上发出一声轻响。  
慢条斯理地从座位上站起，我缓步走到拿着我的斩魄刀的人身旁，张开手掌，当他终于抑制不住地松开手时，将其一合，将首乌重新收回。

世界政府的自以为是还真是让人不怎么爽，本着队长说过的一切以自己心情为重的原则，我就稍稍释放了些灵压。不过三成，他们就已经是一副被我击垮了的样子。

坐回座位后，我便散去了方才释放的灵力。  
眼前的五个人苍老的面色更是没有血色得苍白，他们都一手抓着桌板，喘着粗气，抬起眼愤愤然看着我。而之前围在四周的人早已倒地不起，双目尚且圆睁，看着有些狰狞。

我摆出煞有介事的样子拍了拍手：  
“哦？该说不愧是最有实权的人类么？居然还能保持清醒。”

“你……”  
他们的神情带着些咬牙切齿。

“我？不要让我把同一句话重复多遍啊。”  
重新指了指自己，我再次眯起眼，  
“不要小看‘死神’这个词。方才限制了我的能力的并不是我自身的极限，而是作为‘死神’的准则。换句话说，如果我想——”

从没有规定过一桩交易的成功必须是在双方都愉快的情况下，尤其是现在这个情况——既然他们不想和我好好谈，我又何必给他们面子？  
这句话说到此我便没说下去，想必他们也知道我的意思，因此我挑了挑嘴角，又道：  
“所以说，我和你们公平的仅仅是‘交易’本身。至于你们的权力和能力——你们以为自己作为人类，我会放在眼里么？”

在这个世界，唯一能束缚我的只有关于“死神”的法纪。

威胁过了就给个退路，这有利于目的的达成：  
“但是，我保证，一旦和你们达成长期生意关系，我们便是平等的——在利益面前，没有高低，如何？”

眼前的五个人齐齐低头思忖起来。

但到了这一步，我已不担心什么，这笔生意已经跑不掉了。  
在他们最引以为傲的地方打击和威逼，再用他们那之后最渴求的筹码利诱，他们如今的沉思不过是对自身骄傲的质问，因为他们的内心必然已经下了决断。静灵庭给我的任务是对这个世界进行研究和了解，并没有诸如“与这里的人保持良好关系”的附加要求，因此现在的情况，算是离我的目标进度条又近了一步。

就这样又过了几分钟。  
他们果然站起了身，其中一个扎着白色麻花辫的人将手重重地敲在桌面上，拍板道：  
“好吧，就按你说的。这个交易，老朽们通过了。”

>>>

在静灵庭，若一个人想和那里的军队直接联系，他将面对的是总队长，和十三个番队战力的统帅——护庭十三队队长的集体盘审。总队长的队舍虽然装修陈旧，但当你看着面前十三个灵压极强之人，加上一字排开后，莫名沉重让人喘不过气来的白色羽织，那种庄严感的确很难不让人肃然起敬。  
——这就是我一百多年前，作为十二番队研究员，应队长的要求前去报告研究成果，而第一次踏入队长会议时的感想。

那时候距与蓝染惣右介冬季的决战已过了八个月，黑崎一护正失去死神之力。护庭十三队在短暂的调整后很快进入了正轨，各番队队长已聚齐，我在对现世和尸魂界魂魄的研究中看出了些许的平衡动荡，便进入一番队向总队长报告此事。  
总队长山本元柳斋坐在主位上，双眸和蔼地闭着，那股强势的灵压却已先压了上来；素来逗比慵懒的八番队队长京乐春水一手端着斗笠，微微低着头斜视着我；而总是被队长黑的五番队队长平子真子，此刻也斜睨着眸，神情深邃肃穆，他身后的副队长志波叶莺面无表情地扫了我一眼；就连队长，一改平常的研究怪癖话唠属性，也是双目直视前方。  
护庭十三队队长对自己番队的统帅方法各异，但在这里，气场都出奇得相合。

不知是现在习惯了这种感觉还是怎的，当我看着眼前的几个人时，却丝毫没有感受到当时的那种感觉。

“以上，就是我和你们所说的‘五老星’谈话的全过程。”  
看着眼前留着白色三角胡和冲天白发的海军元帅，我摊了摊手，  
“‘长期合作关系’这种东西说着太麻烦了，简单明了一点，我应该属于‘雇佣军’。”

那个叫做“空”的人类低了低头，看着不是很满意世界政府这次的决定，但无奈作为下属只能默认的样子。

“诶？雇佣军？”  
倒是坐在一旁的蒙奇.D.卡普当先发出了一个长音，满脸呆萌地指了指我，  
“说白了不就是你也要当海军么？”

然后话音一转，自说自话地大笑起来：  
“啊哈哈哈这还真是个意外惊喜，不过的确是个好消息啊！”

他这行为让我莫名想起了罗杰。再加上他是罗杰的挚友，虽然我对人类没抱太多想法，但还是忍不住感到有些嫌弃。

“赶紧把智商捡回来，我可从没说过我要当海军。”  
我侧过头，抬起一只手，摆出“一”的动作，  
“所谓做生意，也就是一手交钱一手交货，我可以自行决定做不做你们要我做的事，最多不拿钱就是。第二——”  
“我为什么要只吊在你们政府一条树上？你没听说过要成为一个好的商人就要广交好友么？”

卡普沉默了下来，神色复杂地垂下了眼睑。

“你的意思是，如果有海贼委托你，你也会行动？”  
他身旁一个将胡子编成麻花辫的人眯眼看着我，似乎很快明白了我的意思。

“没错。我说过，我的本体不过是个开万事屋的商人。”  
对机智的人类比较有好感，我扬眉笑道，  
“当然，为了不破坏这个世界的大体走向，我不会接任何直接让我杀死某个人、袭击某些地方的单子。”

眼前的人类没有对此提出什么质疑。  
这也是我必然要设出的要求，否则，万一各个势力都花高价让我毁了对方，我岂不是就毁了这个世界？到时那帮整日只想着玩的队长副队长和席官们还如何愉快地来这里度假？让这里的人不爽都是小事，万一让原本一直期待着的上司们不爽，我的耳边就别想安宁了。

卡普道：  
“你在开玩笑么？又不肯帮我们剿灭凶恶的海贼，还要你何用？”

他的智商肯定都被他魁梧的身材吞没了。  
看了看他健壮的上身，我只觉得有些无奈，便扶额道：  
“你是白痴么？一定要我把话说得那么清楚才明白么？”

“喂！”

“直截了当说就是——”  
我将一只手搭在桌面上，  
“就看你们怎样‘利用’我的能力了。”

……

气氛僵持了下来。卡普的表情一个愣怔，但很快低下头，缄默不语。那个海军元帅和眼前这个叫“战国”的大将则半眯着眼看着我，大约并没想到我会这么轻易就将这种结论说出口。诚然，虽然这是实情，但若双方都各自消化，或许能维持表面上的友情关系，但若这样赤裸裸地说出口，便不可能向那里发展了——  
我和他们，只是利益上的合作伙伴。

但我并无所谓。  
若说我对这个世界的势力中抱以的希望最消极的，便是这个“世界政府”。若是它还有些骨气，即使我放出了灵压的威慑，即使知道他们的能力在死神面前不值一提，如若他们强硬地拒绝我这个“外来者”的强制性约定，或许我还会对那些上位者保持一丝敬仰之心。  
但他们屈服了。和当时奥哈拉事件所暗示出的情况一样，他们只想利用外来的力量，却又惧怕着那些力量被其他人发觉，而从不思考如何从内部开始革新——这个政府和护庭十三队最大的区别莫过于此，这里的领导者当然无法让人感受到队长会议那样庄严的氛围。

然而，矛盾总是存在的，他们的软弱正中我的下怀。那么，在这互相利用的过程中，笑到最后的又会是谁？  
——当然是我，因为力量是绝对的。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

假公济私是官场常态

这段时间暂时没有找到栖身处，我便先借住在海军基地。按卡普的话说，看在我们相熟的份上就卖我个面子。那么，既然有免费的居所，我又为何要拒绝？  
海军的生活也不忙碌，只是和每日就知道喝茶聊天吃甜点的死神比起来，他们还是较为上进的——比如现在面前的这一堆正练习着剑术和“海军六式”的人。卡普披着那件宽大的写着“正义”两个大字的傻不愣登的外套站在高台之上，一边观察着下面的情况，一边龇着牙大声嚷嚷：  
“对，就是这样，拿出海兵的气势来！”

那些人朝气蓬勃的大喝了一声“是！”就越发大声地吆喝起来，那动作也勤勉用力了许多。

“你看这些人如何？”  
他看着下方，扬着眉朝我道，看着对自己培养出来的人很是骄傲。

我没回答，其实我并没有什么感想。他们的那些技巧——指枪、岚脚、剃、指绘、月步在我看来不过是最低级的瞬步和白打，倒是他们练这些都能练得这么热火朝天让我有些意外。

“一个队伍的凝聚力如何，看的并不是个人的能力有多强大，而是服从、和每个人心中的正义。”  
他又如此说了一句，中气十足。

“即使是几万个有正义感又服从命令听指挥的杂兵，在真正强大的人面前又能成什么气候？”  
对此，我实在不以为然，  
“所谓的上位者，就要让强大的人也甘愿居于其臣下。”

这世上有一种领导方式是用魅力。  
“你可以试着想做什么便做什么，随心而为不考虑约束，看看还有多少人愿意追随你。”

诚然，这种方法听着很是扯淡，却恰巧是护庭十三队将近一半的队长的领导精髓——并将一个几百人的团队统治了几十年，甚至到过百年的如今。  
比如我们十二番队，就这个实验狂魔品味奇葩的整天戴着面具的奇怪队长，从不认真写公文、每天呆在实验室，稍微不顺心就跳脚，常常扬言要把人塞进瓶子做人体实验，也实实在在地率领着十二番队和技术开发局走到了如今的发达和成熟。  
再比如那个早被队长黑成狗的五番队队长。听说也很少碰公文，只在每日傍晚随手翻看几眼，整日陪着自家副队长出去闲逛到处串门长年不在队舍内。但我每次进五番队传令，却从未看见队员对他有一丝一毫的鄙夷。五番队的队员平常看起来悠闲懒散，但每到关键时刻，却总有着超乎人想象的行动力和执行力——就如同他们的队长一样。

“纪律是征服不了人的，能征服的只有人心。”  
没有必要压抑自己的本性，也没有必要为了维持秩序而设立规则。因为对于人心的征服，是最有力和长久的。

卡普两手叉腰斜眼看着我，微风拂过，他肩上外套的衣袂随之扬起。

许久，直视前方道：  
“你这算是在帮助我们海军提升实力？”

“这有什么好奇怪的？”  
我侧了侧眸，  
“的确，我不是你们的同伴。但同样——”  
侧身靠到一旁的围栏上，我低头看着下方的海军训练有素的动作，  
“我也不是你们的敌人。”

“这不过是偶然想到的感叹罢了。”

他沉默很久，说了声“是么”便走上了一步。  
而后搭到我肩上的一只手让我感到有些莫名其妙：  
“哈哈哈哈我知道了，你也不用一直重复这个意思啊！总之你这也算是建议，谢谢了！”

这爽朗笑声的时机真是让人理解不能，让我有把他拍飞的冲动。  
但他在我之前先神神秘秘地拍了拍手，稍后出现的一个海军暂时让我收回了动作——那个一头卷发和黑色圆墨镜好像有些眼熟。

来人看了我一眼，朝我点了点头算是打招呼，就将目光移到了卡普身上：  
“有什么事么？”

“库赞，我有事出去一阵子，这段时间新兵的训练就交给你了！”

那人扫了眼下面的人，而后点了点头。

卡普将头转向我：  
“走吧，正好我最近想去一个地方！”

哈？  
所以，他就顺理成章地翘班不干了？呵……

这效率，倒是让人刮目相看。

>>>

就卡普这种呆萌，即使他说“有重要的事”，说实在的我也没放在心上。并没什么事情做，因此当他喊我一起去“某个地方”时，我就答应了。

他找了艘只比香克斯的大一点点的小木船，徒手拿起船桨在海面上划。我本来以为他要去的地方该是很近，毕竟准备如此不充分，结果，在大海上走过十几天后，我才发现我还是高估了他的智商——幸亏死神不能吃人类的食物、幸亏我提早从静灵庭带了些已经灵子化的东西，否则，我怕是要陪着他啃这么多顿毫无区别看着就没食欲的干粮了。

“喂，我说。”  
虽然体力活都是他在干，我只是优哉游哉地坐在船上该玩电脑玩电脑，该睡觉睡觉，但又过了几天，我还是忍不住道，  
“你干嘛不找艘大一点的——至少带上蒸汽啊。”

“啊？这个……”  
他将头转向我，手里的动作并没有停下。然后稍稍望了望天似乎思考着言辞，半晌后，咧嘴笑道，  
“忘了。”

我：“……”  
算了，我不认识这种白痴。

不想再对他抱什么希望，我便继续摆弄起了我电脑中的数据。之前锁定了他要去的岛，我要通过如今的速度计算出还剩下的时间，若是太久的话，我定要直接拽着他的领口瞬步过去。然而，当我分析四周海域的流水速度时，突然便感受到了一个以飞快的速度由远及近的庞然大物——  
那个东西的总体灵压并不强，灵压密度稀薄，但体积巨大，若是袭击我们，它造成的水花或者狂风定可以毁了这个破烂木船。

于是我关闭了手机的电脑，站起身。

卡普侧了侧身：  
“怎么了？”

“有一个大家伙……”  
如此说着，我突然想起了当时在罗杰船上听过的名字，  
“应该是海王类吧，五十米外，正在以十米每秒的速度冲过来。”

我说最后半句话时，卡普似乎已经感受到了对方，猛地转过身去；当我话音落下，巨大的水花在前方蓦地升腾而起，从几十米高度的上空飞流而下，伴随着的还有一个有三只眼、且长相奇葩的鱼类。它张开了血盆大口，以目测量，若直接一口咬下来，应当能直接将我们生吞。当然，那种速度我还不放在眼里——若是真的被袭击了，直接瞬步躲开即可。因此我没有行动。  
卡普也没什么动作，只是扔下了船桨，将双手垂在腰间，微微握紧。然后，当那只海王类与他只差几米时，大喝了一声，猛地挥出拳去。

凶兽的咆哮在平静得没有一丝声响的海面上弥散开来。

看着被打飞回半空时直接便失去了意识的海王类，我又慢条斯理地坐了下来，放下电脑，伸出一只手，将掌心对准，计算速度：  
“缚道之四，灰绳。”

凭空出现的光绳将那只怪鱼整个包裹起来，我甩起手又将它弹回高处拉长落地的时间，朝卡普道：  
“有刀么？”

“诶？干嘛？”

没时间理他，我直接瞬步抽去了他腰间大约是用来防身的匕首，另一手抬高：  
“破道之三十一，赤火炮！”  
接着，在巨大的火球碰触到它的一刹那，瞬步到半空。

那些鱼肉片从空中掉下去时木船猛地不停震动，当我重新瞬步回到原处，卡普的表情还带着些震惊。

“喏，切好了也烤过了。”  
不想和他讨论这种掉价的神色，我便就地坐下，淡淡道，  
“你后面几天就把它当饭吃吧。”

他看向我，那一脸审视的样子让我有些不悦。  
“你干嘛？”

他缄默了很久，直到我懒得再理他时，突然挠了挠头：  
“啊其实我想说，鱼不是这么切的，但是又觉得说出来好像不……喂别！”

他并没有把话说完——或者确切点说，我没有给他说完的机会，因为我的脚先我一步将他踢下了木船：  
“知道‘心存感激’四个字怎么写么？你还是先滚回你的海军基地找本字典看看、划条横线重点标注再说吧！”

>>>

终于到达他所说的地点是在一周后。

刚入那座岛的范围，他的目光就直勾勾地盯了上去，并且大声叫喊着诸如“你知道么？这座岛有一家料理屋做的食物超级好吃，我每次来都要去吃！那么好吃的东西，就算把这段时间的工资全用上都值啊！”这样的台词，我几乎敢肯定，若是他能飞，应该早就弃船而去了。因此，着了陆后便流着口水冲进村镇，又在几小时后捂着圆鼓鼓的肚子从盘子堆得和小山一样的餐桌边挪出来似乎也在意料之中。

“没办法啊，前段时间实在吃得太少了，都没体力了，当然要多吃点补回来！”  
过后，大约是读懂了我嫌弃的眼神，他理所当然地如此朝我道。

我已经没兴趣搭他的话。  
谁让他一顿就把那只如此大的海王类吃完了？就算回话，除了一句“活该”，我还能说什么？说起来他空腹那么多天，不惜让自己那么苦逼，该不会就是为了吃一顿好的吧？要真是这样……不，我怎么觉得这个猜测的可能性还相当之高？  
算了，还是不跟脑残一般见识。

就这样，我随着他上了一座山。  
这座山上风景优美，草木茂盛，却罕见地没有房屋也没有人，直到走到半山腰，才看见一座简陋的茅草屋——不过，和他之前划的小船比，也算是华丽了。

蒙奇.D.卡普停下脚步，朝我点了点头，当先大摇大摆地走上前去，扯开嗓门大吼道：  
“我来了！在么，达旦老太婆？喂——！路飞、艾斯——！我来看你们了——！”

……  
……

结果搞了半天，原来是来探亲的么？

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

爷爷这种称谓只在年龄而非血缘

“我来了！在么，达旦老太婆？喂——！路飞、艾斯——！我来看你们了——！”

蒙奇.D.卡普还抬着一只手搭在嘴边大声嚷嚷，他东走走西看看，整就是一副玩捉迷藏输了就四处找人大吼大叫的形象。而他坚持不懈的叫喊终于在几分钟后引出了一个……老太婆：  
“卡普你个死老头，怎么又来了啊？”  
来人面色不善，一副不想看见他的样子，  
“路飞和艾斯又不知道去外面干嘛了，不知道什么时候才能回来！”

“哈？不知道什么时候？！”  
嘴边的小胡子夸张地抖了抖，卡普一脚踩地一把拉起了老太婆的领口，龇牙咧嘴地大喊道，  
“我把他们交给你，你居然说不知道他们在哪里、什么时候会回来？！”

“你有什么问题么死老头？！”  
后者同样回以鄙夷的表情，也放大音量回道，  
“那两个臭小鬼难管得很，反正也没什么危险，谁高兴管他们在哪里干什么！”

“你说什么——？！”

两人正咬着牙针锋相对着。我只觉得很是心累，抬头望了望这座绿意无限的山林，正思索着要不要躲开一阵子免得让别人知道我认识卡普，就感觉到了两个靠近的气息。他们的呼吸很是急促，从脚步声、以及各方面传递给我的情况看，都还稚气未脱，应当只是孩子。

卡普也朝那个方向偏了偏头，继而迅速扔下了那个橘黄色发的老太婆，朝两人飞奔而去：  
“哦，路飞、艾斯，我来看你们了！怎么样，一段时间不见有没有想念爷爷啊？”  
两个小屁孩还没回话，他就将头转向了我，很是兴奋地挥起手朝我招呼，  
“快来看，这就是我的两个孙子！”

刚打算离开一阵子去附近逛逛的我，听到他的话，只能长叹一口气，硬生生止住了瞬步的动作，转移前进的方向。——所以我才讨厌对付这种任性又容易激动起来的家伙。

可以说，这两个小孩都和卡普长得一点都不像。  
其中一个瞪着圆圆的双眼，直挺挺地盯着我一脸白痴和呆滞，另一个年龄稍大一些的两手叉腰，满脸臭屁看着不待见别人，但那脸颊两边的雀斑却让我觉得有些眼熟。

“这是路飞、那个是艾斯，我引以为傲的孙子。”  
耳边，卡普还在打了鸡血了一样地给我介绍着。他说完笑了笑，又指了指我，  
“这是我的朋友，她叫千叶唯。”

“谁是你的孙子啊臭老头？！”  
“哈？我怎么不记得什么时候成了你的朋友？”

同样的质疑声随着我的反问一同响起，我眯了眯眼，暂时没再和卡普纠缠称呼的问题，朝声源处看去。  
那个孩子的样子理直气壮，看来不像是生气而来的气话，再加上他酷似印象中一个人的长相……

于是，我抬手抓住了卡普的衣领，直接瞬步将他带到一旁：  
“你们等下再叙旧，我有话要问你。”

好在这座森林里没什么人。  
将他带到林子深处，我感知了一下四周的灵压，确认了这里没人后，随便朝一旁的一棵树上一坐，歪头道：  
“话说，那个叫‘艾斯’的刚才的那句话是什么意思？”

“啊？什么什么意思？”  
他一手挠着头弯着眉满脸脑残。

“别装傻，我没有耐心和别人绕弯子。”  
下意识便有些不满地蹙起眉，既然他不自己开口，便由我来挑出话题，  
“开门见山得说，那个小鬼，是不是罗杰的儿子？”

卡普听闻沉默了下来，难得没有再和我耍宝的兴趣。

“最好不要在他面前提到罗杰。”  
他缓了口气，两手环胸侧身靠着身后的树干，然后闭了闭眼，显得有些疲累和无奈，  
“那孩子，因为自己是罗杰的儿子，从小受到的不公平待遇很多。所以，他对自己的身世很在意。”

我没回答。  
事实上，这种感觉我完全可以理解。

我也曾经经历过，因为流魂街出生的死神在进入真央灵术院学习的那一天起，就会开始接受各种各样的差别对待。贵族同学的血统优势、家世环境，甚至他们对理论课程早已学习的事实都能让我们很讨厌被别人问及家世。  
我那时候也是如此这般独来独往，甚至一直到毕业都是如此。后来，若不是因为成绩优秀，加上对技术方面的兴趣不知何时被队长知道了，直接点名把我调进了十二番队，或许现在的我便不是如今的模样。

“呵。”  
忆及此，我忍不住咧嘴笑了笑，  
“说起来，罗杰那么有气量的人，儿子居然是这种性格，倒让我有些意外。”

卡普缄默许久，才解释般地道：  
“其实吧，艾斯他也没……”

“不过，身世这种东西，真的这么重要么？”  
当一个人真正经历了什么，这些东西会逐渐被才能和同伴间的关系而淡化，就比如从真央出来的我们。在护庭十三队，没有人会因你是贵族而另眼相看，也不会因是平民而否认你的存在，说白了一旦踏入那里，我们的刀上共同存在的，唯有“护庭”二字。  
如果我也有荣耀的话，我的刀和我刀上所附的“正义”，便是我的荣耀。

我打断了卡普的话，抬头看向我一直很喜欢的这个世界的天空：  
“你看，如果放弃身世这种背着实在碍事的负重的话，天空还是蓝得很美的。”

>>>

后来卡普就匆匆回去找到了罗杰的儿子。他拉着那个叫艾斯的小孩很快远离了这座小屋走进了山林深处，于是，就剩下了这个呆傻白痴的小豆丁和我大眼瞪小眼。

过了一会儿，他大声地自报家门：  
“我叫蒙奇.D.路飞，梦想是成为海贼王！”

这么理直气壮地说出这种梦想，实在是傻得可爱。于是我抿了抿唇，道：  
“喂小鬼，你爷爷就是个海军，你这么正大光明地说出来要是被他听见了小心他揍你。”

“我才不管他要我做什么！反正我就是要做海贼！”  
他说着从背后掏出一个草帽戴到头上，煞有介事地指了指，  
“这是我和这帽子主人的约定！绝对不会食言！”

他这话说得声音震天响，好像在向我强调他的坚定意志，虽然我觉得这似乎和我并没有什么关系。只是，当瞥向他所说的那个帽子时，只觉得看着有种似曾相识之感。

那个简陋的帽檐和红色的编纹——我在罗杰船上也算是呆过了几天，根据那时的记忆、后来他传给香克斯时的情景，再算算几年过去的如今，似乎连损毁程度都与之高度一致。

……

“话说回来，给你帽子的那个人——”  
抱着最后一点侥幸心理，我问道，  
“他叫什么名字？”

他欢乐地睁大了眼，毫不迟疑地回答了我的问题，似乎认为这是件很自豪的事：  
“啊，他叫香克斯！”

他叫香克斯……  
他叫香克斯……  
香克斯……

我只觉得有些头疼。  
该说是我们太有缘，还是这个世界实在太小，怎么到哪儿都能听到和他有关的事？

只是，好好的一个小孩，爷爷就是海军本部军官，前程似锦，他偏要把人家忽悠成海贼，不觉得太不厚道么？  
——要是卡普知道了，八成连扒他皮的心都有。

>>>

本以为我还会在这里呆上一阵子，至少再了解一下罗杰那位儿子的秉性，没想到几小时后就接到了世界政府的传信——为表诚意，我将一个通信设备给了他们，以便他们随时通知我进行交易。

不得不说，作为长年利用别人的团体，他们对我能力的运用方式还是十分明智的，至少在这之前，我确实没想到他们会让我帮人训练海军六式。  
既然我不能直接成为他们的爪牙，就利用我的能力最大限度地提升他们手下人的实力，虽则我不会尽心竭力地教他们，但也会保证自己的不败成绩，因此，也就间接不断地帮助他们进步——虽然不想承认，但这，当真是步好棋。

这次的地点叫做司法岛。  
瞬步到那里花了三个小时，进入岛屿范围时，从半空往下看，可以看见一个巨大的漩涡，漩涡后方是一艘挂着世界政府旗帜的船。船头站着一个穿着黑色西装的二十来岁的少年，他肩上还立了只小小的白鸽。那艘船不大，只有一个极小的船舱，看着是专为一人出海而设计的。

他起先目光茫然，应当并没有发现我。但当我瞬步到他面前时，他也只是点了点头，并没有做出任何惊讶的举动。  
——如果不是早已知晓了我的能力，便是冷静到可以做到喜怒不形于色。如此看来，世界政府手下还是有能人的。

“既然你到了，我们就进岛吧。”  
面无表情地如此朝我说了一句，他径自转过身，走到船舵前控制船的方向，然后，巨大的轰鸣声从背后传来，我看见阻隔了我和身后岛屿的大门在洁白的水花中缓缓开启。

如果我没记错的话，“司法岛”的意义对世界政府而言非同小可。

于是我懒洋洋地就地坐下，随便地环视着四周并不是很好看的风景和建筑，侧了侧头笑道：  
“这样真的好么，这么简单就让我这个外人进入这种地方？”

“放心，你没法在这里兴风作浪。”  
少年背对着我，手中控制船只的动作没有停下，凉凉的嗓音就已飘入了我耳中。

原本灵子浓度稀薄而平均的半空中，似乎有些灵子被外力推到了一处，使四周呈现出类似于释放灵压后灵子浓度升高的错觉。  
这点简单的灵子变化实在如小儿科一般，只是突然有些感兴趣，所以我歪了歪头，又看向他：  
“哦？怎么？”

“因为我会超越你，然后在你兴风作浪之前，杀了你。”

“……”  
一时找不出话应答这种莫名其妙的狂妄自傲，我便暂时没有说话。

船靠岸后，他当先朝一幢大楼走去。

……  
既然都说出了要杀了我这种话，我便当那是他的战书。面对敌人，居然这么轻易便将背后的破绽显露出来，该说他是太蠢，还是对自己太过自信？

“破道之四，白雷。”

霎时，钢铁制成的墙壁上被切开了一道粗犷而深邃的口子，面前人的灵压猛地一抖，回过了头，惊惧的神色一闪而过。

“看样子，你对我的能力是一无所知。”  
侧着头随意放下抬起的一只手，我走上了一步，  
“借用世界政府对我说过的一句话，‘谁给你的自信’认为自己一定能杀了我？”

惊讶过后，他的脸上很快又恢复了最开始的不动声色：  
“上面说让你来训练我，在这段时间内，我一定可以超过你。”

“呵，你又不是我徒弟，我为何要将自己的本事都交给你？”  
“我会逼你用出全力的。”

不愧是世界政府的手下，也和它本身一样自以为是。

于是我高扬起眉，叉腰斜靠在一旁的墙面：  
“你都说出来了，想必也有一定的心理准备。如此，我就和你动手试试。”  
“斩术、瞬步、白打、鬼道，我只用其中之二，如果你能逼出我用另外两种，我就考虑一下。”

他弯下腰，伸出一只手，摆出了备战的姿势，双目如鹰般锐利，似乎还有点那么回事。

只是，我所说的命题，本身便是假的。  
不说一个人类不可能在世界政府的交易期限两年内提高到可以媲美死神的肉搏能力和速度，即使达到了，他也永远跨不过鬼道这道坎。再退一万步说，即使克服了鬼道，一个没有解放斩魄刀的死神，对任何人而言，他的真实能力都是未知数。

而我们十二番队讲究出奇制胜，这其中之“奇”，又有多少人有资格和能力亲身感受？

“在那之前，小鬼，先报上名来。”  
“我叫，罗布.路奇。”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

君子和小人只有一步之遥

从一个科学家的角度，最舒服的是做什么？  
若是问我，大约就是像我现在这样，舒舒服服地侧卧在松软的土地上，身下是软绵绵的药草，头顶阳光明媚，碧天如洗。这种悠然闲散的感觉是相当诱人的，只是平日事情太多——或者即使无事也要装模作样地摆摆有事的样子，毕竟也身为席官。

内心世界的一切都在我的掌握之中，所以当熟悉的脚步声靠近时我就将头埋进了臂间。

“来来来，快吃药！”  
来人一靠近我张口就如此喊了一句，然后就感到他推了推我的肩。

“你够了，首乌！”  
分外不满地转身对向他，我张开双眼看着眼前的翩翩美少年，  
“每次一来找你就喊我吃药，要吃你自己吃去，反正是我灵魂的一部分，你吃我吃都一样！”

“你看看这里除了天空大地就是草药，你来找我不吃药是想干嘛？”  
他一脸白痴地斜了我一眼，摊了摊手，就往我身边一坐，理所当然地道，  
“这里的景色可取决于你，自己的锅为什么要我来背？”

懒得和这家伙争辩，我便没理他，径自眨了眨眼看向天空。  
其实刚进入自己的内心世界时我是有些意外的。自小的生活便不安稳，有时也会满腹怒气，加之对研究之事兴趣颇深，我本以为那里会是阴郁晦暗的，倒没想到如此敞亮安逸。

“怎么？”  
安静地坐了一会儿，首乌朝我偏了偏头。他身着浅绿色的长袍，五官柔和俊美，一头深绿色长发由一根发绳简单地束起，这等容颜，就连我这个女子都有些自愧不如。我经常怀疑他是不是跟错了主，还是朽木白哉那样的比较像他的主人。  
他顿了顿，悠然道，  
“你不是和人交易帮那个人类训练么？跳到半空中就跑来找我真的好么？”

“难得来找你清闲有什么不好？”  
仰躺在土地上懒洋洋地望着碧蓝的天空，我闭上了眼，随意道，  
“再说，帮他练习如何打到在半空中的我不也是一种训练？若是他不行，那也是资质不到，关我何事？”

不管怎么说都是自己的刀，虽则长相让人不爽，但毕竟是最懂我的。  
首乌文雅地笑了一声，没有再提出质疑。

我给罗布.路奇的第一项任务，便是能顺利攻击到坐在半空中的我。听世界政府说他领悟力惊人，我原以为是什么奇才，之前两个月还正正经经地想看一看他的长进速度，以至于到了第三个月，一腔热忱尽毁，便开始每日来找首乌聊天。  
一开始还觉得这样不认真于任务有些违背商人诚信的准则，后来想了想，觉得拖延时间减少成本也是种能力，我便没有了那种莫名其妙的罪恶感。

“不过——”  
熟悉的声线进入耳中，我侧眸，正见首乌玩弄着地上的药草，  
“虽然那些人类拿你没办法，但也不能做得太过分了。”

“我知道。”  
这种提示根本无关紧要。虽说队长常摆出一副我行我素行事全凭喜好的榜样，而我也确实对这个人类没有好感，但为了任务，我端得还是知道分寸的。我们死神可以立于半空主要原因是灵魂质量轻微，即使他找到了碰到我的方法，也断不可能在空中与我对打，我这么做，也不过是杀杀锐气罢了，  
“再说，人类想跟我学，撑死了学个白打。斩术？我可不想拔刀。至于瞬步、鬼道和灵压运用——”  
之前就提到过，作为一个没有死去的人类，这种东西，还是别想了。

……

罗布.路奇将月步运用到可以碰触到我是在半年后。按照对首乌说过的打算，我在那之后开始带他“训练”。说是训练，不过是站在地上单单运用白打和瞬步和他对打罢了。

他将鸽子放飞至一旁的房梁，并快速用双脚蹬击地面，以此为冲力朝我飞速而来。他的这招“剃”比我先前在海军本部看见的卡普手下杂兵使用的确实要快上一些，但在我眼中也是路径清晰——只用瞬步稍稍移位，再侧一侧头便轻易躲过了他的拳击。

“没想到为了攻击到我自己琢磨了这么久还没放弃，你的毅力倒很让我敬佩。”  
随便抬起一条手臂挡住迎面而来的纵踢，我斜了斜身又躲过身体另一侧因攻击而来的风刃。

他双目锐利如鹰隼，如同看仇人般死死盯着我，身体的攻势丝毫未停：  
“我说过我会杀了你。”

“可是在我看来，你已经不可能了啊。”

“想知道为什么么？”  
瞬间瞬步至其身后，在他的灵压一抖反应不及时扫过他小腿背骨，我抬手稍稍击打他的小脑处，再回到他面前时，他便已倒在了地上。  
小脑关乎人体的平衡机能，小腿后骨直接决定了可否顺利支撑身体，两边皆中，作为人类，已经输得彻彻底底。

“在静灵庭，我们十二番队被称为不擅长战斗的番队，但很不巧——”  
我朝他走上了一步，  
“因为常年需要独自在外完成任务，我恰好，是个例外。”

护庭十三队十二番队因为兼技术开发局，队中席官之位通常与开发局的职位挂钩。副队长为队长研制出的魂魄，三席是技术开发局副局长，论资排辈合情合理，而四席便是我。技术开发局各部门分工明确无优劣之分，我能任职四席，其中缘由明确，根本不需多做思考。

>>>

带罗布·路奇训练一年半后，世界政府突然命我去为他找颗恶魔果实提升实力。这本就不是个难事，加上整日对着这个穿衣品味越来越奇特的面瘫着实不爽，我自然一口便答应了。

这些年来通过研究，对使用恶魔果实后人类身体会有的变化也有了一定了解。对于他，我看中了豹型的猫猫果实。——他不是喜欢上了走英伦爵士风么？没事还喜欢戴爵士帽穿燕尾服？我偏要给他找个杀马特的果实毁他形象，反正决定权在我手里。

通过机器的判定，我得知它在伟大航路后半段——被称为新世界的某处岛屿。瞬步到达那里并不需要多少时间。只是，机器能判定的只是其大体方位，精确位置还得由我自行去寻找。而令我意外的是，在还未进入岛屿范围时，我竟就感觉到了岛上虚的灵压。  
——这本是不可能的事，除非那只虚实在太强，又或者，数量过多。

我没有马上进入岛屿，而是拨通了和番队的联系。  
这种情况与魂魄平衡下所应当拥有的模式不同，已经不是简单将其消灭的问题了，我需要了解清楚情况，再决定如何进行下一步行动。

“MOXIMOXI？”  
“哈？千叶怎么又是你？”

“别误会队长，要不是有事谁要听你唠叨？”

没有理会传令机那头立时传出的“你说谁唠叨？！”的大吼大叫，我将机器拿远了些，道：  
“最近断界发生过异常么？”

他听闻安静了下来，沉默片刻，尽管音调依然怪异，却下沉了声线：  
“没有，但——赫利贝尔的虚圈那边，似乎遗漏了些虚。”

“虚圈？”  
下意识蹙了蹙眉，这道真不在我们死神的掌管范围内。不过，想到队长的说辞，我忍不住加了一句，  
“你是说那个破面No.3的赫利贝尔？几十年前我是有听说过虚圈现在由她掌管，没想到队长还和她有联系？”

他嗤了一声：  
“当年我可费了一番心思才让她恢复意识，不孝敬我一下怎么行？”

我没再说话。那年赫利贝尔被抓，因妮莉艾露向黑崎一护求助，血战完结后，我们就应死神代理要求顺手卖了她一个人情。现在看来，似乎最终得利的是队长。——看来他还真是不做亏本买卖。

不过这么一来，找队长是没有什么用了，为今之计，也只有将这些虚全部消灭。看来恶魔果实的事得先放一放，比起那个，我还是该先履行一下死神的职责。

于是我放下了神传令机。

“咦，唯？你也在这里？”  
刚打算迈步进去，就又听到了十分耳熟的白痴口气。

这里虚的灵压太过浓重，我居然都没有提前感知到他的灵压？

转过身，我看见身后停着的一条大船。船头是一个雕成龙头的红色雕像，船身的船舱、风帆甲板一应俱全，中间还插着一根旗杆，其上的骷髅和三条疤痕的标志很是显眼。  
香克斯正站在龙头上傻笑着朝我招手，他身后的木板上已经有好些人类，我之前见过的耶稣布也在其中。

暂时打消了进岛的念头，我闪身到他的船上，又将其打量了一通，后退一步靠在甲板的船桅上。

“不错嘛，几年不见没以前那么寒酸了！”

尽管依然是那傻不愣登的样子，他的眉眼间却也染上了风霜后的沧桑感。

“我们之前在附近的一座岛冒险，那里的村民告诉我们这座岛上有宝藏，但所有来这里的人都有去无回！”  
他笑着眯起眼，朝身后一个叼着烟斗的人一指，  
“我觉得有趣，就逼着贝克曼他们跟我一起来了！”

那人长相平平，虽身形不大，但看起来很是强壮冷静，单看外貌，确实比香克斯要可靠上几分。  
他说着突然想到了什么，朝我介绍道：  
“哦，他是本·贝克曼！”

我朝他点了点头，那个人类也一颔首算是回应。

“我觉得你还是原路返回的好，这座岛确实很危险。”  
香克斯的性格我是很了解的，虽清楚这话说了也没大用处，但保护人类的职责在身，我还是惯例性地如此说了一句。

他果然坐了下来，拧起眉，一如既往地任性道：  
“不要！”

我只觉得有些火大。这反应在我意料之中，但这次的情况着实与他曾经经历的大相径庭。

因为并非队长级，来到这个世界时我并没有被限制灵压，加上本也觉得没必要，便也没穿阻隔灵压的义骸。大约是我的灵压吸引了岛上虚的注意，当那阵灵压伴随着一只虚的嘶吼靠近时，我本能地将一只手搭在首乌的柄上，将利刃拔出一截。

香克斯的船员警觉地后退了一步，他倒只是扫了一眼我的刀，将目光专注地盯向我的背后。

“喂你，难道可以看……”

一根巨大的触手以迅雷之势袭来时我立时放弃了还未说完的话，回身、拔刀。银色的刀光伴随着巨大的水花一时遮蔽了视线，趁着它的第二击还未来袭，我厉声道：  
“不管你能不能看见虚，快走，别碍我的事！”

下一秒，明晃晃的白刃在视角内一闪而过，香克斯半蹲在我身旁，横举长刀，尽管手臂有着细微的颤抖，但也掩盖不了他以人类之躯硬是挡住了虚的另一条触手的事实。  
身边的灵压似有些许的提升。若不是分析了空中灵子的流动，我差点产生了这个红发男人也会爆发灵压的错觉。

那只虚似乎产生了与我一样的感觉，动作稍稍一停，歪了歪头。

但我毕竟不是什么只会正面公平战斗的君子。趁它愣神之际，瞬步到其上方的半空，高举首乌，甩手斩下。

如同规则，那只虚的头连同面具一同被我砍成了两半。它止住了所有的行动能力，微微一晃，化为灵子逐渐消散。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

极品是难以用语言形容的

暂时没有其他虚袭击的迹象。  
瞬步回到甲板，我甩去了首乌刀刃上的灵子，将它插回刀鞘中，而香克斯也在同时收回了那把长刀。还是从前的那把，不过此刻出鞘，我瞥到了刀身细细小小的凹槽。

一把不再锋利的刀对剑客而言是个致命弱点，于是我侧了侧头，管了下闲事：  
“香克斯，你这把刀用了这么久了，怎么不换一把？”

“啊？”  
他呆头呆脑地瞥一瞥那把看着“年久失修”的刀，又看了看我的，  
“可是唯你也没换过啊这些年！”

这句话逻辑不明且缺少宾语，幸亏我还是明白了他的意思。

“我和你不同，这把刀是我的灵魂。”  
单手搭着首乌的刀柄，虽说这些理论对死神而言很是平常，但说到生死大事，还是不免严肃，  
“我死则刀断、刀灭则我亡——这是一定会发生的事实，不是那些刀客说着好听的精神荣耀。”

香克斯没说话，似乎也意识到了这并不是个适合闲聊的话题。而同样，说到这个，我也没有了管他闲事的闲情逸致。

岛上，虚的吼声虽不及之前那般响亮，还是震得人心颤颤。

“那么，唯。刚才那个大东西是什么？”  
他顿了顿，补充了一句，  
“以前就看你杀过，只是那时候没来得及问。”

以前？莫非，是在罗杰船上……？他居然那时候就能见到虚了？

有些惊讶，但我没有摆在脸上。如今，无论是为满足他的好奇心还是向看得到虚的人类科普以更好地对他们加以保护，我都得将情况完完全全地告知：  
“人类死后，因对现世有所留恋而无法成佛，长此以往心口形成空洞，就会相貌大改丧失理性，变成只会杀伐和吞噬所见魂魄的恶灵——也就是虚。顺便一提，虚最喜欢攻击的，是他生前最在意的人。”

“你是说，那其实是人类？”

“没错。任何人都可能变成虚。”  
我抬头扫了香克斯和他的同伴们一眼，又随意地将目光移向别处，  
“你们也是。”

香克斯一直没有声响，倒是耶稣布接了一句：  
“然后，就被你这样的人斩杀？”

“这么说也没错。不过你们放心，这个世界是很公平的，虚也有虚的居所。”  
我摊了摊手，  
“至于那些不愿去的虚，我们的斩魄刀可以净化它死后的罪孽，从而成佛再次轮回。”

所有人都沉默了很久。

“那……”

“其他的你们就不必知道了，好奇心太足可不是什么好事。”  
厉声打断了似乎又要出口的疑问，我扔给香克斯一个传令机兼定位仪，  
“以后看到虚就用这个通知我。”

他显然没料到我会给他东西，匆匆忙忙地“诶”了一声伸手去抓，它还从他指尖堪堪滑过了，眼看就要落到海中。  
我带出来的东西十分有限，一个都浪费不得。因此，我只能瞬步过去重又将其拿回。

回到甲板的时候，香克斯单手挠着头一脸歉意地傻笑着道：  
“啊，抱歉啊。”

我没接话，只是将机器递给他，而他也立即放下那只手接过了。

我这才发现有些不对。  
他虽然白痴了点，但用另一只手来接也是会的，怎么会做出这么没效率的举动？

下意识的，我打量了一下他。  
然后，不悦感就这样莫名而起，我蹙起眉道：  
“香克斯。”

“嗯？”

“你的左臂呢？”

他呆萌地“啊？”了一声，一副没搞清楚状况的样子歪头瞥了瞥空缺的那条手臂，稍稍愣了一下，又摸头笑道：  
“这个啊，之前碰到了个很有趣的小男孩，为了救他就不小心被……”

“小男孩？”  
我打断了他的话。

记得蒙奇.D.路飞便处于“小男孩”的年龄，而他手中又有香克斯给他的草帽。莫非……

“呵，看起来的确很有趣。”  
这么想了想，我觉得眼前的人实在没什么值得同情的，便随便挥了挥手，转身，  
“不但送了帽子还送出一条手臂。”

“诶？你也知道路飞？！”  
听闻此言，他就在我身侧很是激动地嚷嚷起来。虽然我没看他，但也能想象那副咧着嘴兴奋的模样。

然而，我现在没有心情再在这里浪费时间和他讨论路飞云云。  
面前的岛上树林丛茂，我虽能感觉到内部虚的灵压，但高耸入云的巨树遮蔽了视线，光凭视觉，并无法看见它们所在地。而如今，林里的野兽嘶吼越发响亮晃耳，就仿佛虚的数量每时每刻都在增加。若是这么和香克斯浪费时间下去，不知会发展成什么样。

抬头看着前方，我将心思放回了正途，沉下声线：  
“我再说一遍，香克斯，你现在马上带着你的人原路返回。”

他蹲在那里一言不发，低着头似乎思忖着什么。几秒后，忽得一下站起，大声道：  
“不要！”  
末了还愤愤然补了一句，  
“——不管你再说多少次。”

我朝他斜过眼。他迎面直对我的目光，没有一丝改变主意的打算。

“……”

“随你。”  
不想再和他作口舌之辩，反正人类想送死我也管不着。拔出首乌，我便头也不回地瞬步扎进了面前的岛屿，留下一句，  
“碍我事的话，就砍了你。”

>>>

我虽只有席官级别的灵压强度，但除鬼道外的技巧在曾经上学时就都属年级前列。这些虚都不到基力安的级别，确实还没到能让我放在眼里的地步。

一个侧踢将一只虚甩到一边，横向斩切劈断面前那只的下半身。瞬步在数不清究竟有多少的虚的森林中，看着在身边化为灵子后，前赴后继扑上来的恶灵，我停下了行动，喘了口气。  
——即使实力不济，但如此多的数量车轮战下来，我还是无法太从容地应对。

香克斯一直尾随着我的路径——这种帮不上忙还要让我分心的行为让我很是火大，但现在一路冲进来，我已经没有去管他的余力。虚的数量正越来越密集，这说明我的研究途径并没有错，或许再过几步，就能找到问题的关键所在。那么，我干脆就彻底不管人类的死活……

我本来是这么想的。

然而，随便侧身躲开了虚臂的挥击，当我发现它的目标从一开始便另有其人时，未经大脑的，我又返回了早已迈出的步子，闪身到其的钢臂下斜举首乌硬挡住了那足以对人类一击致命的攻击。  
一开始目标不明确的结果，就是它仅仅用了一条手臂，便钳制了我的双手。

“唯，你……”

“闭嘴！”  
我咬牙切齿地打断了他啰嗦的言辞，  
“如果面前的这个不是虚，就算你被五马分尸我也不会管你！但现在——没办法。”

“毕竟保护人类，是一个死神最重要的职责。”

那只虚前进的脚步稍稍一停，另一条手臂对着我的胸口飞快地袭来。

“缚道之三十九——圆闸扇。”  
猛地一使力腾出一点空隙，朝面前的庞然大物使出了一个舍弃咏唱的鬼道，将首乌返回刀鞘，我抓起香克斯的领口就往别处瞬步。下一秒缚道破裂时，虚硬壳上的尖刺划过我手臂的刺痛感让我抿了抿唇。

那只虚追了一段，没有跟上来。

我找了棵大树，瞬步落地，继而靠在树干上稍作休整。  
左手臂上被方才的那只虚划了一条长长的口子，虽深，不动的话也没太多不适，但要握起刀来，双臂一用力便有从内而外的刺痛感，好在我有随身带伤药的习惯——以前看斑目三席的战斗时觉得他这个做法很是周到，我便沿用了，谁知现在他自己摒弃了这个好习惯。  
不过，十一番队的战斗狂脑子里的想法从来都不是我们能揣测的，他为何不用也与我无关，反正我学了就是了。

不得不说，用一只手给另一条手臂上药，这种感觉很怪。因为上药的痛感会让手抖，而一抖便什么也碰不到了。  
但几十秒后，有一个有力的手抓住我的手臂稳住了它的位移。

它有着人类体温传出的热度，从我臂上摩挲过时我还能感受到手掌因常年握刀而沾上的薄茧。  
下意识地看了眼手的主人，而他此刻低着头，长长的刘海遮蔽了表情，难得安静了下来。

不过，他究竟在想什么，于我而言也没什么要紧，这下有他的帮忙，我上起药来便方便了许多。

“唯。”  
“干嘛？”  
“抱歉啊，我……”

我斜了他一眼。  
本来心情很糟，想着事情搞定我一定要狠狠骂他一顿，但他这么一出口，我反而不知该说什么了。

——其实，谁不是慢慢成熟的呢？懂得在所见所闻中吸取经验，能不断成长，这样的人类，其实很是讨喜。  
仔细想想，比起几年前天不怕地不怕想到什么就做什么，完全不顾后果的模样，他现在的确进步了许多。若是作为房东的话，显然比世界政府和海军都更为适合。

当然，身为科学家必须得严谨。以上的话题我只在心中想了想，要想最后确定房东人选，我还得多了解一下情况。

>>>

一扇和式大门凭空出现在了面前，我条件反射地抽回了自己的手臂，站起身，看着门内浮现的两个剪影。

香克斯似乎也被它吸引了注意力，一脸好奇地侧身打量着它。

大门缓缓开启时，金色的光芒从内洒射而出，瞬间照亮了这原本黑漆漆的森林。  
在它还没完全开启时，怪异的口音就先飘了出来，伴随着剪影从门内跨出，逐渐显示出的队长的真实形貌：  
“呀咧呀咧，真是狼狈啊千叶。”

我稍稍一欠身算是打招呼，扫了眼队长大人如今变成狮子头造型的面具，摆出一副嫌弃的嘴脸：  
“才多久啊，队长你又换了这么恶趣味的面具，最近看电影看多了么？”

“你懂什么？！”  
他转了转黄色的眼珠，甩起手臂大声喊了句。

我摊了摊手。  
据说这些面具都是为了配合他当前的研究，不过我是没看出这之间能扯上什么关系。现今还有正事，身边又有个人类，我就不和他寒暄了：  
“队长，你怎么来了。”

他斜了我一眼：  
“知道你不行，我就亲自来修复断界了。”

“你不是说是虚圈的问题么？原来你也有分析错问题的时候啊？”

“烦死了千叶，再啰嗦我就把你装进瓶子！”  
涅茧利队长大人颇有些气急败坏地道了一句，朝我挥了挥手，一副要把我赶走的样子，  
“你给我滚远点，这种样子简直碍事，真是的，还有个人类……”

我斜睨了一眼香克斯，他的脸上略带惊悚的表情还没褪去，似乎是看到队长这身行头，终于开始感叹人的穿着居然可以奇葩至此。  
我一开始就是这种感觉，不过，习惯就好。

“话说队长，谁让你在有人类在我旁边的时候就这么用穿界门过来了。”  
这不是又要让我费心力去解释么？

他这次没理我，一看就是让我自己看着办的模样。  
——哎，我摊上的，还真一个个都是任性的主。

于是，我只得朝身边的红发男人道：  
“走了，先回你船上吧。这里交给队长，等他处理完了再来。”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

做决定只需拍一拍脑门

香克斯那一船的人真的十分吵闹，我们刚回去，他们就开始大喊大叫着什么“平安回来就要开宴会”的台词——这什么事都能扯上宴会的习惯与当年的罗杰真是一模一样。当然我没参与，也没这个兴趣，只是进入船舱，找了间小室便将刀搁在了一旁。只是，手尚未完全拿开，就见熟悉的灵压流动在首乌的周身萦绕飘荡，没多久，它便膨胀变形，直到变成了一个毛茸茸的球。  
每把斩魄刀都有各自的习惯和爱好，我家首乌也不例外，就好比每次我进入内心世界和它交谈，他的第一句话都是喊我吃药，再比如他特别害怕寂寞，只要我有段时间不和他互喂心灵鸡汤，就自说自话具象化，逼得我必定要理一理它。  
——这些事情在静灵庭都不难办，毕竟每天也闲的慌，但如今琐事纷杂，确实没这个闲心。

不过，听着外面吵吵闹闹的呼喊，再看看身边慢慢舒展开，最终变成一只小巧的狐狸形状的毛球，我的心情还是不错的。于是，我侧目瞥了它一眼，便随意地侧身躺下，将头垫在它软绵绵的肚子上，权当枕头用。

“喂！”  
小狐狸不满地回过了头，但身体被我的重量压着，似乎是动不了，此时的灵压激动地抖动着，看来很是生气的模样。

“你这时候具象化不就是为了让我好好休息一下么？”  
如此答着，我觉得自己此刻的表情必定很厚颜无耻。

它没答，也没再动，灵压就这样很快平稳了下来。

已来了这个世界近十年，这种宴会的欢腾气氛其实早已习惯。以往都没什么感触，但此刻，不知为何，我突然便想到了静灵庭那鲜有的几次大宴。  
说是鲜有，因为在我印象中，大约也就那么两三次。

第一次是一百多年前空座大战结束后，已没落的志波族家主志波空鹤所办，第二次，则是那场名为千年血战的征战之后，由四大贵族之首朽木一族开设。那两次大战，静灵庭皆是死伤惨重，殉职者不计其数。虽然作为技术人员，我没有直接参与战争，但宴会时的情景还历历在目。  
流魂街第一烟火师志波空鹤的烟火表演每次都是那么炫目精彩，震天的爆响在火光点燃的那一刻便压制了本徐徐弹奏的古琴声。死神们杂七杂八地摊在地上，酒洒得满地都是，在晚宴开始之初，他们就开始灌酒，或是灌自己、或是互相灌，有人在烟火表演之前便酩酊大醉，更有甚者，却在这欢腾气氛中煞风景地流起了泪。

……  
似乎，也谈不上欢乐。

“首乌，你说，你的具象化为什么会是只狐狸？”  
闭上眼，我懒洋洋地道。

“这个问题你两百年前就问过我了。”  
他的语气并不和善，  
“既然是行诡谲之事，这不是挺贴切的？”

“但狐狸习惯特立独行，你怎么就这么怕寂寞？”

他这次没马上回答我，噤声许久，稍稍扭了扭，才四肢趴地闷闷道：  
“你自己的魂魄，还要问我么？”

我没答，这问题也着实不好答。

今日的伤虽然不值一提，但若说如今的我状态全满，那是假的。我对鬼道的控制能力本就不足，在使用同等级鬼道时会比其他死神多浪费不少灵压，之前在消耗了大量灵力的前提下硬是使出将近四十号的鬼道，现在真闲下来，倒的确有些疲累。这么闭着眼，大脑越发懒散，我便干脆先稍稍休息。

我从来不担心会有人在我睡眠时偷袭。  
一来，现在首乌在，若有人贸然接近，我能第一时间察觉；二来，我素来是浅眠，稍有动静便可惊醒。

因此，当船舱的门打开，那个红发男人走进来时，我立时睁开了双眼，将其眯起，侧头瞥向他。

外面已然安静，大约宴会结束了。香克斯带着一身酒气踱入室内，平和有序的灵力流动证明他的神智尚且清醒。  
不知他在想什么，但我原本也没打算理他，径自闭目养神。谁知他进门后就一直杵在那里，不说话也不走动，倒让首乌先躺不动了。

彼时，小狐狸正一个俯身利用身体的软滑从我身下窜出。不过它刚走出几步，就面色不善地回过头嚷嚷了起来：  
“喂，别拉我的尾巴！”

我淡然地松开手，欠身坐起，只抬头瞥了眼脸上意外的神色还没褪去的红发人类，便慢条斯理地拿过了一旁的电脑。  
看着神传令机队长发给我的简讯，我一边开机一边道：  
“香克斯，你有什么事？”

他傻站了许久，直到我翻开用于比对情况的程序。  
“啊，就是宴会开完了我来看看你在干嘛，结果……”  
他挠了挠头，  
“没想到你也会有这么……脆弱的时候，所以有点意外。”

脆弱？

这个形容着实不妥，我不自觉地蹙了蹙眉：  
“虽然我想说我又不是灵王大人那种创造世界的存在，当然会有状态不好的时候，不过……”  
这话我没说下去，想来是他过于文盲找不到更好的形容词。

“哈哈，我只是好奇。”  
他白痴地笑了两声，两眼弯曲，一副人畜无害的模样，  
“那个叫涅茧利的人来了后，我看见他的刀变成了一个奇怪的东西消灭了所有你所说的‘虚’，既然这样，唯你的刀也行吧。那为什么刚才不……”

我停下了手中的动作，朝他斜过眼。

队长到不久，我便特意将他拉走了。虽然队长确实很快就卍解清理了这里的虚，但那时我们已走出好一段，若是没有刻意关注、且有强大的感知能力，人类根本不可能察觉。  
——香克斯，这个人类的能力还真是给我惊喜。

当然我不会表现出来，只是依旧对比着队长拍摄的断界情况和我先前研究的组成成分，口中随便道：  
“首乌的能力不适合用来杀虚。”

“为什么？”

我抬起头，朝他眯起眼。  
刨根问底不是什么不好的事，甚至我们十二番队推崇这样的精神，但……对一个人的特殊能力刨根问底，真的不是什么好习惯。

他似乎也意识到了随口而出的话触到了我的逆鳞，急忙“呵呵”笑过两声，转移了话题：  
“只是因为你为了救我受了伤，所以……”

“那你以后就少在我有事的时候打扰我，比如砍虚，比如……”  
我伸手指了指面前的电脑，  
“队长给我布置任务的时候。”

他听闻立马吸了口气，傻不愣登地睁大眼，下一秒就急急忙忙飞奔出了船舱。

……

我突然觉得有些无语。

我知道这句话出口他一定会按我的意愿做——虽然我也不知自己这么认为的原因为何，但他这个小孩子一样的反应，莫名让我觉得……有些可爱。

>>>

我们十二番队有着充分的资料和技术修复一个小小的黑腔，加上队长出马，这个插曲大约只影响了半天的时间。涅队长完成他的工作便带着音梦副队长回去了，临走前只公式化地给我留下一句“继续完成你的任务”。

乱七八糟的东西解决后，当然便要开始我的正事。

一旦岛上没有了虚，香克斯他们便跟我没什么直接联系了，所以我自那时起就和他们分开行动——我找我的恶魔果实，他们继续他们的冒险。

我的办事效率素来很高，天还未黑就顺利地找到了我的目标。

然而，当我准备瞬步离开这里回到司法岛继续蹂躏罗布·路奇时，发现有一艘巨大的战船正朝海岸边徐徐靠近，白色的旗帜上简约的海鸥图形随着旗子的吹动在风中欢腾起舞。船头的人类挺直着身板两手叉腰，身材魁梧，头戴一顶鸭舌帽，面色不善，一副要把别人轰飞的样子。

——这个人我认识，虽然他不认识我。  
还在海军基地时卡普向我介绍过三个最有潜力的中将。当时我们站在房内，他向我指着窗户外的三人，他就是其中之一。因此，萨卡斯基，我对他有着单方面的一面之缘。

现在，他带领着一船人徐徐逼近香克斯的海贼船，而陆续回到自己船上的红发男人和他的同伴自然也不可避免地看见了眼前的情况。

条件反射地瞬步进入树丛中隐藏身形，我坐在树枝上从暗处观察着眼前的场景。

“红发！”  
萨卡斯基叉着腰大吼了一句，那巨大的声响回荡在海角，  
“我听人说你来到了这座岛就来看看，居然还真被我找到了！”  
说着，他两手攥紧握拳，抬到空中挥了挥，  
“不会再让你逃了，今天就将你正法！”

一个巨大的炙热火拳带着滚滚浓烟由他的方向直直飞向香克斯的船。我看见耶稣布举起了一把长枪抗于肩上，摆出了准备狙击的姿势，而红发男人稍稍低了低头，下一秒一跃到船头，拔出腰间的佩刀。  
巨拳转变了冲击的方向，砸入水中，掀起一阵巨浪。

双方的船都因为海面的浪潮而抖动起来。

“诶诶诶好晃！要掉下去了！”  
满脸白痴夸张地左右摇摆着，香克斯一边大声如此喊着，一边回身吩咐身后的人，  
“快转弯，打满舵！”

随着木头摩擦发出的“吱吱”声响起，笨拙的船身开始移位掉头，猛烈的狂风吹乱了那些海贼的发型。耶稣布举枪，一炮一弹将海军接踵而来的远程攻击准确地一一击落，香克斯一躬身便在船头坐了下来，一言不发也不做事，不知想着什么。  
然而在我看来，船员都忙碌着躲避海军的攻势时船长一人如此无所事事的行为，着实有些欠妥。

好在他的选队友的眼光似乎不错，船在枪林弹雨中艰难地存活了下来。

过了很久，香克斯疾步走到了船尾——如今正对着海军军舰的地方。  
“那个，我不想和你们为敌，也不会做什么伤害百姓的事情。你们就睁只眼闭只眼，让我和我的同伴们自由地去冒险，如何？”  
舞动刀锋瞬间击落对方的炮弹，他如此提议道，宽大的衣料在海风中狂摆，莫名给人一种君临天下的架势。

当然，我知道这话没有丝毫用处，萨卡斯基可是海军里出了名的一根筋。

“你是要我放过你？”  
中气十足地大吼了一句，他咬牙切齿地吼道，  
“只要是海贼，就会威胁到正义——任何人都不能放过！”

我本以为香克斯会被他激怒，谁知他听闻此言只是单手抓头眯了眯眼，摆出一副遗憾的表情：  
“啊啦，失败了吗？”  
然后加了一句，  
“不过你还是考虑下嘛。我只想和同伴们将罗杰走过的路再走一遍而已，世界发生的其他事情都不会干预，你就……”

双目蓦地睁大，他挥刀斩落了对方掷去的炎石。这是海军的最后一击，也是最终拒绝的信号。

彼时，红发海贼团的船已经驶离了海军的攻击范围。

萨卡斯基嗤了一声，看进攻无望，才命人反身回去。

>>>

刚刚脱离险境，众人也不闲着。

“香克斯，你刚刚那样好蠢，那家伙明显不可能答应吧！”  
船长香克斯才从甲板上走下来，拉基·路就指着他毫不避讳地大笑了起来。

“诶，是么？”  
仿佛要印证他的观点，红发男人果然一脸蠢样地眨了眨眼，  
“好像是哦，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他这么一说，也开朗地仰天大笑，似乎也在笑话方才那好笑的一幕。

众人也跟着一同笑起来。

我瞬步降落到他们船上时，看见的就是一群长得奇形怪状的男人各种奇葩的大笑姿势。不过，看他们如此投入，我便只侧身靠在了栏杆上，耐心地等他们笑完。

香克斯还是有船长该有的能力的，因为他最先发现了我。

止住笑容，他朝我走了一步：  
“诶，唯？我还以为……”

“我本来是要走了，但刚才一不小心听到了你对萨卡斯基那家伙提出的疯狂提议。”  
打断了他的话，我懒洋洋地靠着栏杆，双手抱胸，坦然对上面前的红发男人和一船人直直射过来的目光，  
“你听说过‘无心插柳’么？”

他下一秒就摆出了一副白痴样，半眯着眼傻逼轰轰地端详起这个词的意思。

我当然没这个兴趣给他解释，只是起身走了一步，挑起眼角：  
“我想说的是，我这里也有个提案。”

看着他逐渐染上震惊和意外的双眸，我侧过头，扬眉道：  
“做我的房东如何？”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

不正经也能给人留下好印象

各种经营理财的书表明， 要想将一个店铺或是单位发扬光大，固定的办公处是必须有的。虽说按照我之前的想法，第一桶金需要由我自己推销，但就像现在这样长年四处在外走动，显然不利于我的万事屋将来的发展。因此，如今当务之急，是找到个“房东”给我提供开店的居所。  
而我如今依旧身无分文，这个房东的第一条件，便是能无条件让我先经营后付账。

“别用一副很惊喜的表情看着我。”  
看香克斯的样子一看便是没搞明白我的意思，于是我挥了挥手，歪头道，  
“我要你做的是‘房东’，不是‘船长’。”  
“换句话说，我不会听你任何命令，你也别指望我考虑你们的利益。”

朝前走上一步，我踱到他面前。尽管面前的男人身材壮实，还比我高出了一个头，但也不过是人类而已。没有管四周他的船员各异的神态，我继续道：  
“我需要一个供我开万事屋的固定处所——当然，以后会给你报酬。只是具体是什么，现在我还没想好。”

“你说……报酬？”  
那个叼着根烟斗的叫本·贝克曼的男人侧目斜睨着我，目光并不是太友善，  
“连是什么都不知道，我们凭什么答应？”

对我而言，这是一个必须建立在双方自愿基础上的交易，那么为了自己的信誉着想，很多情况我便有必要解释清楚。

我扬眉道：  
“关于这点，你们大可放心。”

“诶，等等！”  
正欲说下去，早已被众人挡在后面的某人突然大声打断了我的言辞。他急急忙忙地从后方拨开人群挤出来，满脸没搞清楚状况的白痴神色，  
“不就是找个地方么？要报酬干嘛？”

“这件事交给我。”  
淡然伸出一只手将香克斯塞回人群，本.贝克曼叼着烟斗面无表情地朝他道，  
“你别管。”

“不，再怎么说我也是船长，你们好歹要给我点面……”  
“说了让你闭嘴了！”

深蓝色发的男人突然加大的音量让香克斯愣了一下，他沉默片刻，才不是很有底气地“哦”了一声。

我：“……”

等等……要喊等等的明明是我。  
谁能告诉我面前这个下属命令上司的情况是怎么回事？

作为插曲的闹剧插播完毕，贝克曼又将目光对向我。他嘴角边叼着的烟斗冒着悠悠的白烟，比起香克斯，倒确实更有船长的样子。

还好我适应环境的能力够强，没有被那奇葩的情况吸引太久的注意。

“虽然我绝对不会做亏本的生意，但……我十二番队技术开发局的技术，恐怕在见识到之前，你们根本想象不到。”  
顿了顿，我眯起眼，接着道，  
“只要是我给的报酬，绝对不会让你们失望。”

我的这个回答没有丝毫虚假。但话音落下后那一船人就齐齐陷入沉默的情形稍微出乎了我的意料。他们都微微低着头，似乎思忖着得失——其实我也能理解，毕竟我的说辞太过空大，无凭无据，岂能不让人多权衡一下利弊？

好在，我的耐心还是很足的，只是自顾自等待着他们的回应，并没有想过要催促，更不会心急。所有的条件都已经陈设出来，现在不过是坐等愿者上钩罢了，虽说这件事上占主动的一方事实上是他们——  
不说我有求在先；我需要的房东必须有着较为中立的立场，而这个条件，除了香克斯，似乎并没有人符合。

万幸的是，所谓“出色的技术”还是诱人的，本·贝克曼低头思忖了许久，复又加上了一条筹码：  
“我们可以答应，但你不能影响到我们的冒险。”

这点，我求之不得。  
于是我朝他走上一步：  
“那好，交易成立。”

>>>

回到司法岛时，罗布·路奇正站在海军的训练场上。他的面前围站着十几个人类，全身肌肉紧绷，目光直视着他，额上悄悄落下的汗滴预示着他们极度的紧张。反观罗布·路奇，他笔直着站在那里，双手叉腰，一点没有将他们放在眼里的样子。  
而事实也的确如此，当那些人一齐攻上去后，他将他们放倒也不过是几秒钟后的事情。

“不要仗着自己有点小本事就欺负人家弱者。”  
闪身插入他和那些人中间，我用首乌的剑鞘摆弄了一下失去意识倒地不起的几人，发现他们只是被击中了感觉中枢，并无大碍，便走上前去，将恶魔果实扔给那个戴着爵士帽的男人，  
“找到了。我看你挺喜欢白打的，就给你找了个适合的款。”

……  
这当然是睁着眼说瞎话。  
一来谁都没规定擅长白打的人就得使用增强肉体强度的恶魔果实，二来我从未为他考虑过所谓“适合”。不过对这个世界的人而言，恶魔果实这种东西似乎是只可遇不可求，他接过后没说什么，转身便朝餐厅走去了。

没错，餐厅。  
我一开始还莫名其妙，后来跟进去后，见他端端正正地到餐桌边坐下，继而将果子规规整整放入面前的餐盘中。一手持刀一手持叉，很是绅士着细细将其切小。

……  
即使恶魔果实是很稀少的存在，但这强迫症一样的细心对待也实在太夸张了吧！

我只觉得自己抽了抽嘴角，心中无数吐槽细胞在咆哮。

将它们全部切割完毕后，他用叉子叉起了一小块，斯斯文文地放入了嘴中。

“叮——”  
金属叉子掉落在地的声音。

我抬起一条手臂，将手掌张开，接住他倏忽挥来的一拳。连接他拳头的手臂此刻变换了形状，相较从前更为粗壮，还长出了类似豹纹的绒毛。  
其实他还是有点才能的，至少按照奥哈拉的书中所载，刚吞下它就能局部控制果实能力，是十分少有的情况。

“喂，小鬼。”  
他的手臂剧烈地颤抖着。我收紧了那个手掌，牢牢地抓住他的拳头，任凭他如何用力都挣脱不了。他似乎有些急了，面目带上了些狰狞。  
——当然这丝毫影响不到我。  
“我给你拿来了你梦寐以求的东西，你都不感谢一下我的么？刚来就用拳头打招呼，说吧，是想折寿多少岁？”

他咬了咬牙：  
“在期限到达前，我一定会杀了你。”

……  
真是个坚持不懈的熊孩子。

虽然我很清楚他根本没有打赢我的可能，不过看在面前的人如此执着的份上，还是不打击他了。

于是我放开了他的手，瞬步坐到了高处的房梁上，优哉游哉地看向他咬牙切齿的模样：  
“那我就在这儿坐着了，很期待你的表现！”

彼时，距离世界政府给我的训练他的期限还有三个月。

>>>

“MOXIMOXI？我是千叶。”

从首乌的内心世界回来，看着眼前熟悉的房梁和天花板，我懒洋洋地掏出了置于衣袖内的神传令机。

“啊啊，唯！”  
那头很是吵闹，举杯相碰的声音惊得噼里啪啦响，让我忍不住将机器拿开了些。

“哦……是你啊。”  
待到稍稍安静，我才接着道，  
“干嘛？”

“嘛，就是……你们先喝，没见我在跟唯说话么？”  
他的声音听着依旧元气十足。说着，他似乎突然回头扯了一句，然后电话那头混乱了一下，就又传来了红发男人的声音，  
“你要的开万事屋的地方，我们找到了哦。”

找到就找到了，这本来就不是什么难事。

“哦，是哪里？”  
我不是很在意地道。

“梅勒格什岛——我们今天冒险找到的一座空岛，听附近岛上的人说是很早以前的商业地区，所以有挺多房子，很好玩！”  
他的声音听起来很是兴奋，  
“怎么样？”

我顿了顿，接道：  
“等我先去看看咯。”

其实我有些想表扬他。若是真如他所说，那这件事他的完成质量就远远高出了我的预期。  
与世隔绝无人居住的岛屿——这是我最想要的情况，原本根本没对他抱什么希望，结果倒……

“一周。”  
“啊？”  
“一周内我就会过来，你们先在那座岛上开几天宴会吧。”

“宴会？”  
似乎被我的说辞惊了一下，他迟疑了片刻，拉长了说话的音调，口气听起来很是为难，  
“诶，开这么多天宴会船上储备的肉和酒都要被他们吃光了啦，不行不行！”

我的说辞重心自然不是在宴会上，他这样重点错误让我有些无语，便只能改口道：  
“哦，那就睡觉。”

“怎么可能一下子睡这么多天……”

“你好烦啊！”  
这不知算是撒娇还是强词夺理的台词让我有些不耐烦，便蹙起了眉，语气不善道，  
“那就砸晕了再睡——总之自己想办法！”

他噤了声。  
很久后，降下来方才不正经的大长音，淡淡回了声“嗯，知道了”。

……  
神传令机掐断后，我莫名有些懵。  
或许是我的错觉，经刚才的一通电话，我突然对香克斯和他的团队很有信心。因为……无关紧要时不正经，甚至被部下吐槽、为部下跑腿，在重要的时刻机敏冷静，镇压全场——这个作风，恍然五番队队长平子真子。  
护庭十三队队长虽都有各自的风格，但现世中的统帅做的，都多多少少要比他们欠缺一些。现在，能让我联想到他，我该说香克斯，做得真棒么？

>>>

这三个月间，海贼的势力并没有太大的变化，只是世界政府开始规划所谓的四皇七武海，而如今有些名望的海贼所占有的领海，都成了他们参考的标准。  
——而，在世界政府的大地图上，似乎也给香克斯留出了一块土地。

除此之外，最值得称之为大事的，大约就是一个月前，三大将的又一轮更新。

青雉、赤犬、黄猿——不得不说卡普的眼光的确不错，这三个，恰巧都是他特别向我介绍过的“有前途的新人”。

然而，我在世界政府和海军总部借住的日子在几天后的将来，就将迎来终结。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

新店开张三把火

一年后。

“那么，就此决定吧。”  
世界政府的会议室内，五老星围坐在巨大的圆桌边，另外的几个座位上端坐着战国和先今的三个大将，  
“将现在瓜分了新世界的这四个人——‘白胡子’艾德华.纽盖特、‘百兽’凯多、‘BIG MO’夏洛特.玲玲、还有‘红发’香克斯称作四皇，撤销他们与其手下的悬赏令，与我们任命的‘七武海’以及海军总部形成鼎足之势，维持海上的平衡。”

“四皇……吗？”  
坐在电脑前观看着我当年随手在世界政府会议室留下的微型摄像仪拍下的画面，通过屏幕依稀可以看见他们瓜分的势力范围。诚然，与那些人的相比，香克斯的并不算大，但也占据了伟大航路后半段的大片海域，而我现在处于的这座岛，似乎就在他海域的边界位置。

其实，这并不是什么新发现。我早已知道香克斯在无意中有了自己的势力范围，先前为万事屋发布广告时我还思考过如何面对世界政府可能的质问——毕竟在海贼的领地里，但过了这一年，似乎这里一直处于半争议区，这让我少了很多麻烦，也不知他是故意的，还是巧合。

毛茸茸的尾巴在我眼前晃了晃，这个问题我便只思考到了这层，歪了歪头，一高一低缓慢起伏的毛球就这样进入了镜头。

自打我有了这家独立的万事屋开始，首乌就长年处于具象化的状态。本来斩魄刀具象化都是在特殊情况下和主人对话的媒介，结果这丫的每天都跟个大老爷一样在那睡觉，我敢肯定，假设这货不是我的斩魄刀，它定然早已进了我的实验瓶。

彼时的小狐狸趴在桌面上，两手朝着下方的桌板，头埋在前爪间，尾巴微微摇动。

“痛痛……喂！”  
它突然张牙舞爪地跳起来，凶神恶煞地躬身看着我，  
“你不知道拉别人的尾巴是一种亵渎么？！”

“啊？有么？没觉得啊！”  
我摆出无辜的表情摊了摊手。

它立马便暴躁了，龇牙咧嘴地直跺脚。  
然而，终归是我自己的刀，他端得不会把我怎么样。我只是自顾自整理着有些静灵庭需要处理的数据，顺便扫一眼我在岛上布的摄像头——既然要完全接下这座岛，则必然得对这里的情况全盘了解和加以控制，必要的监控措施是不可缺少的。

然后就看见了一艘靠近的船。

首乌看着屏幕，一个翻身跳下了实验桌，朝门口踱了两步。它回过头，朝我微微颔首。我对它一斜眼给了个眼神的示意，它便闪身消失了踪影。

>>>

“大哥，我们到这里来到底是……”

“有一个熟人。”  
指挥着自己的船员搬下一箱箱货物，红色皮肤的鱼人斜睨了眼身边的同伴，一边说着一边走下船，  
“我和她有过一个交易。”

“交易？”

“啊，是……”  
话音至此，他突然愣了愣，转头瞥向倏忽间出现在他们船头下方的小狐狸。它两腿交叉四肢着地，狐尾懒洋洋地抖动着，似是观察他们的来意。

“这是什么东西？”  
正在搬东西的有着鲨鱼脸的鱼人见到它态度恶劣地“啐”了一声，自说自话地走上去，抬手就是一拳。

“等等，阿龙……”  
“砰……”

“你的手下还真是没礼貌啊。”  
首乌已经跳到了我腿边，我将手掌抬起，它便眯了眯眼变回了刀的形状，  
“费雪.泰格。”  
说着，我瞥了眼龇着牙从地上爬起的那个鱼人，朝那艘船走近了一步，  
“在我的地盘上对我的东西下手，如果不是看在好歹认识的份上……”

“很抱歉。”  
熟悉的鱼人迅速跑下了船，走到我面前微微垂首，  
“阿龙有时候有些自以为是，但也是为了我，没有恶意。”

一个上司，居然替下属道歉，真不知该说他窝囊还是宽厚。不过，这些都与我无关。我便将首乌的刀插回腰带上，没再理他，径自走上了一步，道：  
“那么，你是来给我报酬的？”

他“啊”了一声，算是默认。

说实话，我从前并没有指望过他会为了还报酬特意来这里一趟，毕竟看世界政府的说法，他所率领的太阳海贼团长年在鱼人岛附近活动，离这里应当还有一段距离，但他既然来了，那些报酬却之不恭，加之到手的好处，我又何必推辞？  
因此，我只是点了点头，示意他们跟上我。

这个地方不愧是过去的工业区，仓库一类的废弃屋子有很多，只需加以改进，就能成为我想要的储物楼。费雪泰格还算了解我，只带了几个人——大约是亲信，他们将东西放下，便乖乖走了出去。  
他们的灵压量都不算高。反正与香克斯那些船员相比，整体实力应当是差了一大截，甚至费雪泰格自己也是如此。不过，他身后那个蓝色皮肤，看上去有些圆滚滚的鱼人，倒似乎有些前途。

他给我带了两箱子的钱财珠宝，还有一块奇怪的灰色石头。我触上去时，可以感觉到内部的灵压流动。  
——这似乎是当时在天龙人那儿看见的，可以限制恶魔果实能力者能力的海楼石。……我确实对这个东西很有兴趣，没想到他连这都带来了。

“那个……”  
那个蓝色皮肤的鱼人与费雪泰格说了些什么后，他就走了过来，站在我身旁，略略迟疑地喊了声我的名字，  
“千叶……小姐？”

“怎么？”  
切下一块海楼石装进试剂瓶，我站起身，回身看向他，  
“你是？”

“我叫甚平。”

我对他的身份并没有丝毫兴趣：  
“什么事？”

“我是来谢谢你的。”

这话说得我有些懵。  
我与他素无谋面，再者，我这人做事利益至上，从不屑于做什么举手之劳，又有什么可谢的？

似乎看出了我的困惑，他马上接了一句：  
“听大哥说过，当时能救出我们鱼人族的奴隶，是因为你帮他……”

“这有什么好谢的？”  
我打断了他的话，  
“各取所需罢了，我可没想过解救什么鱼人族。”

当年我帮助费雪泰格，本就不是为了什么种族大义，只是给自己找个工作而已。

“……”  
他沉默了很久，  
“但是，毕竟你帮助了他，所以我还是……”

这世上最让人不爽的人有两种。一种是不知感恩自我中心的，另一种，就是那些正直过头以为全天下都是好人的——而我面前这位，明显属于后者。而从某种程度上说，这种人才是最无药可救的存在。  
深谙此理，我便没有再和他做什么口舌之辨，随他怎么想便是。

虽说书上说经商者要学会揣测顾客的心思，并加以顺应奉承，这样才能八面玲珑。我万事屋开到现在也确实秉持着尽最大努力让客户满意的原则，但就这点，我并没有打算照做。

原因很简单，我是个死神。不卷入任何阵营，这是我对自己定下的最基本铁则。为此，我不会欠任何人的人情，所有的一切有买有卖，不结盟不交友，对所有人一视同仁。  
或许从某些方面说我确实很伟大，但绝不是甚平所想的那种伟大，而是我工作决定的——  
随着时间的推移，我在这个世界，只会树敌。

比如几个月后，我见到了不知为何晃到了这附近的，多次听世界政府提起的白胡子海贼团。

当然，我并不会畏惧，无论什么世界最强，我和他们都有着最本质的区别。  
——他们是人类，而我，永远凌驾在人类之上。

>>>

战国说白胡子很傲慢。见到了真人，我深以为然。  
这巨大的“莫比迪克”号强势地停在我的岛的海岸线边，身上还吊着点滴的高大的老头拄着杖巍然屹立在船头，他身后站着据说分为几个番队的番队长。

“不好意思，你的‘最强’和我没有任何关系。”  
站在地上和他两相对峙，我两手叉着腰，跨开一步摆出懒洋洋的样子歪了歪头，  
“在我的地盘上，所有人都必须强制遵循我的规则和制度。”

据说他们是有什么事情经过这里，想要靠岸稍作休整，这本来没什么，但有些规矩已然定下，当然无论是谁都得遵守。我仰了仰头：  
“你们可以靠岸，但根据我的规矩，除了委托者，任何人不能踏入岛上陆地一百米。”

这不是什么过分的要求，他要靠岸自己在海边玩泥巴就好，但他偏要入岛——那种自诩最强就挑战人底线的做法实在让我生厌，但人类的本性就是如此。——而我，也是人类。我当然不可能为了一个陌生人而破例。

“自我介绍下，我叫千叶唯，这座岛是我所开‘万事屋’的场所。”  
空气中的灵子正不断地移动压缩，这是这个世界所谓的“霸气”的效果，但这对我实在没什么效用，我自然不会为它所影响，便接着道，  
“我不会主动出手，但——来到这座岛上的人，凡是没有按我规则行事的，海军也好海贼也好，都已经被我装进了实验瓶。”

这应当不是什么新闻，记得刚开张时，有伙不长眼的人试图闯入，被我全部当场斩杀——这事世界政府还答应了我的要求登上了报纸发放到全世界，我便因此立下了兴许的威望和知名度。

如此说着，我看着白胡子身后那些长相奇葩的番队队长们，熟人和陌生人，扬眉一笑：  
“顺便一提，我不介意你们先动手，毕竟收集能力者的灵子和细胞，是我的爱好。”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

品味不行一切皆空

用最肤浅的角度看这个世界和静灵庭，最直观的感受应当是颜值。额，当然是护庭十三队碾压这个世界。——因为面前的一船人都没有什么动静，而对峙之余实在有些无聊，我就不合时宜想到了这个话题。

不过，这些人长得实在是不可恭维。  
不说白胡子那个不知是月牙还是镰刀的奇葩胡子，他身后为首的那个顶着剥了皮的香蕉头的男人那圆圆的眼睛、不雅地微凸着的眼球，还有某个顶着男人的脸却梳着可笑的发髻的人妖，这么看过去，真是让人觉得双眼受到了极大的打击。所以，即使如果将波特卡斯.D.艾斯放在静灵庭，我大概看都不会看一眼，这么对比下来，似乎只有他的颜值稍微合乎人意……  
嗯，长大后的波特卡斯.D.艾斯。

我与他不过当时在某座岛山上的那一面之缘，现在之所以能认出来，依旧是因为那酷似露玖的长相。而且，似乎越发地与她相像了。  
在罗杰船上时我听雷利说过有关他的对手的事，白胡子艾德华纽盖特似乎就是其中之一，他的儿子居然会出现在对手的船上，且看样子一副完全被征服了的样子，倒让我有些意外。——虽说罗杰似乎很欣赏他的这位对手，但现在这个情况，不知如果他知道了，会是什么样的滋味。

他的两手紧握成拳，死死盯着我，不知是心虚还是什么。但至少能确定的是，我的形象在他心目中似乎并不是很好，因为他的眼中只有敌意。

姜还是老的辣。就这么短短的一分钟，白胡子似乎就看出了些许端倪，他侧眼瞥了瞥他，喊了声他的名字：  
“怎么，艾斯，我的儿子。”

儿子……？  
呵……  
不认自己的父亲就算了，他这算什么？

流魂街是魂魄的居所，所有在这里出生的人都由人类直接成佛而来。到达这里的魂魄会被直接分配家人，而无法分配的时候，就会产生没有父母亲人的，孤单灵魂。我曾经就是个孤儿。我曾无数次幻想着若我有父母会是怎样，哪怕只是知道名字也好。  
虽然进入十二番队研究了轮回的真正体系后我明白了这是个伪命题，但自小扎根的想法依然无法太容易抛弃。

波特卡斯.D.艾斯，他对我不友好，这很好，因为我也并不想和他处好什么关系。

“说到底，我并没有和你们动手的打算，况且还给了你们一百米范围内的整修地。”  
我重又将视线望向白胡子，  
“你何必为了这么点小事和我这个商人弄僵？没准必要时还会有求于我呢？”

“有求于你？”  
白胡子的视线锐利，眼底一道寒光闪过后，他突然抬起头，仰天大笑起来，  
“哈哈哈哈，老朽在大海上行走了这么多年，还没有什么是做不到的？……有求于你？哈哈哈哈哈！”

“嘛，别激动，这不过是一个提案罢了。”  
我依然保持着笑容歪了歪头，  
“不过，你也说了，既然你也经历了这么多事，应当也知道减少不必要的冲突。若是因为这点小事就和我动手而损伤了队伍的元气，就得不偿失了，不是么？”

我这话意思虽然没错，但言辞并不明智，甚至带上了些挑衅的意思。

“且不说这一点。况且现在我并没有和你们动手，只是这样心平气和地跟你们谈判，假若真因为这事而闹起矛盾——”  
我抬了抬头，挑眉，继续道，  
“你白胡子‘最强’的威名，难道是这么来的？”

名声向来是每个自诩伟大的人最看重的东西，虽然我这话说得不好听，但面前的老人抿了抿唇，似乎也开始思考起了其中的得失。

我很有耐心地站在原地等他。虽然无法保证他的答复，但无论怎样于我而言都影响不大，若是他们跨越我的底线先行动手，我就没必要顾忌尸魂界的规则。而这船人，个数虽多，强大的也就那么几个，而本该最强的白胡子本人，他的灵力早已因为年龄问题而压缩了将近一半——直接点说，已经半点无法让我放在眼里。  
当然这话我端得不会说出来，毕竟挑衅这种不明智的行为，我不会做。

“你看，我在这片海上也还有点名声。若是传出去你们欺负我一个手无缚鸡之力的商人，对你们而言得失也不平衡吧。”

这话落下，白胡子眼中那最后一点战意便全然消散了。而我刚打算收工回去，就听到了波特卡斯.D.艾斯的一声细微的嘀咕：  
“‘手无缚鸡之力’……？呵呵……”

我停下步子，回过了身。

刀剑出鞘的声音在耳边接连不断地响起，我瞥了眼一脸警觉地摆出备战姿势的白胡子的船员，没理他们，只是兀自坐在艾斯身旁的船桅上。海军六式中虽有“剃”这种高速移动的技巧，但还是比不过死神的瞬步，因此，这些人戒备的目光中还带着些震惊。  
但我只是淡然瞥了瞥身旁的银刃利器，便朝那个戴着奇葩帽子的男人笑道：  
“少年，急于表现出和我认识实在是让我很感动，但——”  
顿了顿，我接道：  
“我都还没吐槽你现在这诡异的穿衣品味，你倒先吐槽起我来了？”

波特卡斯.D.艾斯露出了一副蠢萌的白痴表情，大约是因为我的表现脱离了剧本。

我当然知道他之前所说的话算是挑衅，但我好不容易消去白胡子的战意，若是因为自己的行为而前功尽弃，那真是太对不起自己了。因此说完此言，我便用斩魄刀撩开身边的枪林，重新回到地上后，收回首乌转身离去。

“哦对了，提醒你们一句。”  
走了一步后，我还是沉声加了一句，  
“不要因为我不在这里便偷偷摸摸扩散地盘，这座岛的一切都在我的监视之中。所有进入我地盘的人，若非委托者——不管你是谁，杀。”

>>>

我最后的那句话算是宣布我的权威，但其实这些在海上驰骋多年，对自己的实力自信过度的人类在真正见识到我能力前应当是不会把我放在眼里的。但白胡子还是约束着他的船员们严守那块我规则内允许的领地，可见他虽傲慢了些，还是懂得收敛的，而他对船员的亲密称呼，用于人类寿命的短短几十年，确实能高效地做到友好与顺从。  
因此，就人类而言，他是个合格的领袖。——当然，仅限人类。

“喂，你来看。”  
首乌蹲在电脑边朝我喊了一句，我朝它移过视线后，它就举起小爪子指了指监视器放出的图案，  
“他们在说你狂哟。”

意料之中。  
我当然不会生气，只是走上一步坐到他桌边的椅子上，随意地道：  
“那，你觉得呢，首乌？”

“嗯……”  
他一本正经地低头思忖了下，  
“没觉得。不过我觉得你来这里以后越来越帅了。”

“喂喂，我好歹是个女人，你用这种词形容我……”  
“比起在静灵庭的时候好吃懒做只知道欺负人和睡觉，我觉得这种词已经不错了。”  
“……”

快来人，谁能告诉我这种拆主人台的斩魄刀是怎么回事。

“干嘛摆出一副生无可恋的表情，难道我说错……”  
它蓦然止住了话音。

有人触到了我所布的情报网。

没有了和它开玩笑的兴致，我抬起头，看向对应的监视器。

是白胡子的船员，因为长得很是污染社会，我便不形容了，真要说的话，大约就是他有一口浓密的黑胡子。我本来是没注意到他的，因为他站在艾斯的身后，所以看起来不是哪个番队的队长，只是我当时瞬步去逗艾斯时正好瞥见了他。

“你跟他们说过，踏入地盘的人一律格杀。”  
首乌张开了四肢，眯起眼，将头转向我，  
“要我去么？”

看着屏幕，我揉了揉它的脑袋：  
“先等等，看一下再说。”

这个人是一个人进来的，在踏入我的地盘时，还小心翼翼地环顾了四周，似是要避开什么人。而这里除了我便是白胡子的船员，所以我几乎能断定，他要避开的正是自己的同伴。那么，避开同伴进来，他必然是要找我。  
——按照我的规矩，只要是来找我的委托人，无论身份为何，便可在这里畅通无阻。

“看来是又有生意了。”  
将善解我意马上变回刀形的首乌拿在手中，我站起身，  
“那么，我们就去接他一下。”

>>>

我的突然出现还是让他惊讶了一下，但他马上收敛了表情，抬手擦了擦脑上的汗滴，露出了一个笑容。

“虽然老爹他们对你这种人没兴趣，但我之前看过世界政府对你的报道。”  
他露出了一颗牙齿，这笑容带着点阴谋得逞的味道，  
“‘什么委托都有能力完成’，是这样么？”

“那当然，我的招牌可是‘解决万事’。”  
我扬起眉。

“那么，我有个找了几十年的东西。我只知道那个东西的样子和能力，其他一概不知，你能帮我找到么？”

样子和能力？  
“恶魔果实么？”

他点了点头。

这还不是小意思？  
于是我一侧身靠在一旁的树干上，叉腰歪头道：  
“直接说吧，是什么果实。”

暗暗果实。  
虽然奥哈拉的书本上没有相关的评价，但我看过所有果实的能力——这个果实虽然看似平庸甚至对使用者有所反伤，但力量霸道恶心，比起其他的号称“最强”要可怕得多。  
——这个人，看来野心不小。

但这既然是委托，又没什么难度，我当然会接。

谈拢了报酬，我便用定位器定位好相关地点。出乎意料的是，它居然就显示在附近某片海域的中央。

“恶魔果实当然不会长在水中。看这位置，应该是在某些船上。你们往南方开三百里，就在那附近。”  
如此一言，我看向他，  
“你也说了你不能给我我完全满意的报酬，那我就言尽于此，至于怎么去怎么拿，你自己看着办。——等拿到了，记得来给我报酬。”

他点头得很是爽快。

后来他怎么回去的我没有多管，夜已深，我也要稍微小憩一会儿，好在有首乌帮我看着。

只是刚回到住所，它就先迫不及待地凑了过来：  
“我看那些恶魔果实中也就这个看起来有些价值。吞噬能力，怕是连鬼道都会受影响吧。”  
他跳到我面前，略有些担心地蹙了蹙眉，  
“万一到时他反咬你一口……”

我瞥向他，没说话。

他起先不解地也盯着我，直到发现我一直没其他反应，大约是不爽了，便踩了踩桌子大声嚷嚷起来：  
“干嘛？”

“你怕什么，万事都有弱点。”  
我只觉得有些好笑，便移开了视线，  
“再说，鬼道之类的我本来就不擅长。”

“那……”

“别忘了，我可是十二番队的。”  
我朝他歪过头，浅笑道，  
“人类的力量再怎么变态，又怎么变态得过我们、以及，你自己的能力？”

他愣了愣。  
半晌后，冷笑了一声，没再说什么，优雅地重又趴到了桌上，闭眼睡了起来。

……  
……

……等等，说好的我睡他守夜的呢？

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

欠钱不还有时也需要提示

大约是天气的原因，最近来找我的委托人较少。虽说有些无聊，但我和首乌一同懒洋洋地趴在房间内，随便看看摄像头拍下的录像，倒也清净。这种感觉仿佛又回到了十二番队无所事事的日子，只是那时候队长还时不时会出来唠叨两句，这下全凭我自己做主，想做什么做什么，确实是更让人满意些。

只是，白胡子海贼团离开梅勒格什岛十几天后，这岛上就登陆了一个不速之客。

之所以知道是不速之客，是因为这个人本该好好呆在白胡子的船上，且他没带任何人，上了岸便丢下了小船气势汹汹地直奔岛内。

波特卡斯·D·艾斯的恶魔果实能力是火，我虽不怕那些小儿科的元素化自然化，但这岛上的森林毕竟还是脆弱的，为了我工作环境的良好稳定，我当然立即出门找到了他。

“干什么少年，这么火急火燎地往里冲。”  
闪身站到森林的前方拦住他的去路，我随便地叉腰，笑道：  
“如果有委托的话慢慢来就行，你这一副要拆了这里的样子是怎么回事？”

他怒视了我一眼，看上去懒得理我，只是立马大声道：  
“黑胡子，马歇尔·D·蒂奇在哪里？！”

黑胡子？就是那个要找暗暗果实的人？

这个思绪在脑中飞快地转过，虽然不能确定，但此时我已有些明白了他来到这里的缘由。

不过我端得不会被人类带动节奏：  
“那是你的同伴，我怎么可能知道？”

他狠狠咬了咬牙，片刻，怒极反笑：  
“别说笑了，我当时看见他一个人离开了船，只是那时……”  
说着，他两手攥紧了拳，死死地闭了闭眼，神色间多出了份后悔和恨意，  
“如果我不是太过信任他，早点把情况告诉老爹，萨奇他就不会……”

萨奇？  
如果我没记错的话，那个人应当是白胡子海贼团三番队队长。

艾斯少年的话虽然不是很有逻辑，但在这断断续续的陈述中，我还是大致理解了他的意思。

看起来是黑胡子对那个叫萨奇的做了什么，然后艾斯离开了白胡子的船追踪他，来我这里，也是为了知道相关的情报，因为他确信黑胡子的情况和我有所关联。  
不得不说，他的直觉还算不错。

还未来得及多想，他又猛地盯向我，语气间带上了些质问：  
“快告诉我黑胡子在哪里？！”

他的表情看起来很可怕，换作别人大概就会无条件地提供情报，但——  
“别急艾斯少年，我可是商人，凡事说个利益。”  
我扬起眉，微笑着不紧不慢地讨价还价，  
“既然你都知道了马歇尔来找过我，就当知道他是我的主顾，作为售后服务和信誉，这些东西我不能告诉你。当然——如果你也将告知他的行踪当做委托而与我进行交易的话……”

我没将话说下去。  
灵子在空气中暴虐地四溢开来，我淡然站在原地，看着面前的少年渐渐因为自责和心急带上了狰狞的神色：  
“少年，别这么激动，我就跟你谈个‘理’字。”

“‘理’……？黑胡子杀人叛逃，你将他的行踪告诉我，助我抓到叛徒才是正理，居然还有心情在这里跟我谈什么条件？！”  
他大吼道。

我只觉得有些好笑。

“这就是你理解的错误了啊少年。”  
一只手百无聊赖地随意擦拭过首乌的刀鞘，我侧头又瞥了他一眼，摆出了一副人畜无害的笑容，  
“我早已说过，在我这里一切以我的规矩为重，你们白胡子海贼团谁死了谁逃了，又和我有什么关系？”

空气中的灵子浓度又提升了一个阶次，面前的少年两手紧握成拳，周身的空气渐渐被热浪所带动。他浑身颤抖着，似是开始没有了和我谈判的耐心。

“喂喂，别这样，我可不想跟你……”  
话至此处戛然而止，我瞬步闪开了倏忽照脸而来的三发火枪。

波特卡斯·D·艾斯的周身熊熊烈火燃烧着，他站起身，走上了一步，脸上的笑容中带着高扬而起的战意；  
“既然这样，那就只能用武力让你说了。”

……

瞬步在半空中闪躲他的各种火焰攻击，我只觉得有些心累。  
若他不是罗杰的儿子，那一切都好办，但……当年他再怎么说也托付过我一些，虽然这个少年出生时我不在场，但为了还罗杰的房租，我似乎也不该真对他下杀手。  
然而，我不出力，他的攻击却招招带着杀气。

于是，我只得一边瞬步一边与他讲道理：  
“少年你何必这么步步紧逼，我也有我自己的原则……”

“那就为了我们各自的原则用武力解决问题！”

……  
真是鲁莽得无可救药。

我停下了步子。  
“缚道之三十九——圆闸扇。”  
抬手横甩，一道无色的光强倏然立于身前，挡住了他所有的攻击。待它因灵压散尽而碎裂的一瞬间，我瞬时冲上前去，抬起手肘朝面前的人倏然一捅。

波特卡斯·D·艾斯稍稍后退了一步，似乎发现在我灵压的影响下无法自然化，面带了些不知所措急忙抬手抵挡。

“缚道之四——灰绳。”

他“什么”了一声，下一秒被鬼道束缚住了全身。

我站到他面前。

“所以说对我‘用武力解决问题’，少年你是认真的么？”  
懒洋洋地捏了捏手腕，我半眯起眼，摆出一副没睡醒的样子。

“少啰嗦，输给你是我不如你……”

“‘要怎么做悉听尊便’？呵，我还真是同情罗杰，怎么有你这么个儿子。”  
没有理他叫嚣着的“我的老爹只有白胡子一人”，我缓步走上前去，  
“看你刚才一脸惊讶的样子，看来是从未了解过我的能力，就你这样子还想打败我？还有，你知道黑胡子拿走的那个果实能力么，匹夫之勇一事无成。”

“你……”

“对死亡无所畏惧？那我就按照你所期盼的杀了你，反正就你这样追到黑胡子结果也没什么区别。”  
单手置于首乌刀柄上，我将利刃缓慢地拔出，高高举起。

他一脸正直地看着我，似乎到现在还没有反思自己的错误。  
既然如此，根据我的判断，无论我现在放他与否，他的结果都是一样，那还不如就此动手，传到世界政府耳朵里，我还能夺得他们的信任，何乐而不为？

于是，我紧了紧手中的刀。

“等等，唯！”

大船靠岸的声音倏然间响彻天际，一个熟悉的嗓音急急忙忙从后方传来。

波特卡斯·D·艾斯目光呆滞地看着我身后的某处，话语中满是不可置信：  
“红发……香克斯。”

我收回首乌回过身去。

他还是一如既往带着那把马上就要报废的剑，像小孩子一样一跃跳下了船，便踏着轻快的步伐朝我们这里走来：  
“这里再怎么说也是我的地盘的边界，二位如果有冲突，也请和气解决，如何？”

被他那一脸圣母的白痴嘴脸闪地眼前一亮，我态度不是很好地用眼神瞥了瞥艾斯少年，道：  
“这事不要跟我说，跟他。”

香克斯立马将视线对向了他，弯起眉眼摆出一副傻逼轰轰的笑脸：  
“艾斯君，这座岛的规矩就连我也必须遵守，所以，可否请你给我个面子？”

波特卡斯·D·艾斯瞪着他看了许久，最终垂了垂头，算是默认。

我收回了缚道。

他见状笑了笑，转过身朝身后的船员挥了挥手，他们就将艾斯来时搭着的小船搬到了海岸边，以让他方便出海。

“喂，我说香克斯。”  
看着波特卡斯·D·艾斯一步步地离开走远靠近他海边的船只，我才心情不是很好地斜了眼自打刚才起就一直站在我身边的男人。

“哈？怎么了？”

“干得漂亮啊你，你这哪是让艾斯给你面子，分明就是强行让我给你面子。”

他一脸白痴地挠了挠头：  
“哈哈哈，有吗？那是你的错……”

“错觉你个头！”  
蓦地放大音量打断了他的话，我回身便朝岛中走去。

“诶诶不是，我……”  
“闭嘴啊，不许离开海岸线一百米范围！”

身后的脚步声一停。  
香克斯观望了一下四周，叹了口气，最后灰溜溜地跑回了自己的船上，而大船的旁边，艾斯还没有离开。

懒得理他们，我只是径自瞬步离开了此地。

不过，看今天这情况，黑胡子应当已经拿到了恶魔果实，但他居然没有来给我报酬。既然艾斯少年都能在这时候上岛，他若还记得这事，只会到得比他早些，如今迟迟没有身影，怕是……  
为了野心而杀害同伴的人，欠钱不还也在情理之中。看来，我也确实需要亲自出岛追回我的报酬……

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

做冒险的事就要考虑后果

其实对我来说，要追到黑胡子很容易，这也是我当时轻易便许诺若是给我报酬就帮艾斯寻找的原因。出于不知是因为被队长传染还是其他什么莫名其妙的原因，我习惯于在部分接触我的人身上留下保有我灵络的灵压碎片——当然，我并没有这个水平将灵压揉成碎片，这都是队长发明的。灵络就如同一根引线，我甚至不用猜测和判断对方的所在地，只需循着它的路径一路向前即可。

我找到黑胡子的时候，他正在一个酒馆里大吃大喝。我记得他那时候吃相可怕，饕餮大食，就好像好几年没吃饭了一样。  
说起这个，我发现这个世界的人类有个很奇怪的规律，就是越是强大、或是地位高的吃相就越夸张，比如卡普、比如香克斯，若按这点看，这家伙以后也会是个人物。  
但这都和我无关。

我瞬步到他桌边，将首乌连带着刀鞘一同拔出，刀尖朝下，以极快的速度拍打到桌面上。木桌和上面的玻璃盘子一同剧烈地震了一震，他吃饭的动作戛然而止，两手还以举碗的动作停滞在半空中，目光却移向了我。

“怎么，还记得我么？”  
我收回首乌，浅笑道。

马歇尔·D·蒂奇愣了愣，慢慢放下了盘子，没有马上说话，他眨了眨眼，似乎在思考我的来历。过了很久，从座位上站了起来，堆出了一个不是很真心的笑容：  
“啊，当然记得。”

我侧身坐到他方才坐着的位置上，从桌面拿起一个小勺看了眼，继而用其敲了敲空盘。空盘发出一声清脆的响声。  
我抬眼斜睨向他：  
“那可还记得欠我的报酬？”

他抿了抿唇，两手合十：  
“当然记得，可是我现在实在是拿不出钱啊！”  
虽说如此，那话中却丝毫没有一些歉意。

我用双手撑起下颚，斜眼瞥了他一眼：  
“少年，这和说好的不同啊，你知道毁约要付出什么代价么？”

“但是我拿到了果实当然要先学会控制和使用它，而且还要逃避白胡子的人的追杀，怎么可能有时……”

他停住了话音，低眉扫了眼已经抵在他喉边的首乌刀刃。

我依然懒洋洋地侧坐在桌边，一手端着下颚，一手握着首乌的刀柄随便地举着：  
“和你谈判的时候就说过了，我这里不接受赊账。现在你有两个选择，给我报酬、或者死在这里——没有第三条路。”

黑胡子无言地咽了口唾沫。  
缄默半晌后，他突然抬手抓住了首乌的刀刃，下一秒，黑色的烟尘在他的周身逸散开来。

我挑了挑眉。

虽说我和首乌也都认为，若是有什么恶魔果实可以真正对死神造成威胁的话，那便是这个暗暗果实——这个果实的能力确实很可怕。看马歇尔·D·蒂奇这样子，似乎是没有退路便摆出了孤注一掷的姿态。

“贼哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
他果然一改方才拘谨的态度，大笑了起来，  
“我先问你一句，要不要来做我的同伴！”

又是这句话。

我哼笑了一声：  
“你觉得可能么？”

“那我可要先说明——”  
他的笑容缓缓变成了狰狞和下定决心后的坚定，  
“我刚才也说过了，这个果实的能力，我已经完全掌握了。”

黑色的烟尘在扩散的过程中颤动起来，空气中的灵子逐渐稀薄起来，周遭的桌椅和墙面也因为灵子的缺失而开始粉碎。

我环顾了一下四周。  
原本就餐的客人们早已逃出了店外，也就是说，现在这里只有我们两个。

于是我抬起一只手，将掌心对着他。他只是笑笑，似乎并不在意。

“破道之三十一——赤火炮！”

“哇！好烫好烫好烫！”  
他立即松开了抓住首乌刀刃的手，一跃向后跳了一步就地打起滚来，空气中的烟尘迅速集中到他的周身扭动着，过了一会儿，他身上赤火炮的火焰便被吞噬殆尽。

……这倒真是让我意外。  
本来我也想过这个果实能力可能可以吞没鬼道，却没想到如此之快。  
赤火炮可以说是我可以使用的威力和控制力最稳定的鬼道，因为这是在真央时练习和考试的专用鬼道，早已用了不下万遍，威力虽比擅长鬼道的五番队副队长志波叶莺一半都不如，对我、和其他同位死神来说也不算太低。

呵……

“这就是我的能力，对一切能力的绝对引力，但也因此，我无法像其他自然系能力者一样自然化，且对痛觉特别敏感！”  
他笑着大声道，  
“贼哈哈哈哈哈，怎么样，要不要再考虑一下？”

黑色的烟尘开始迅速逼近，然后下一瞬间，我感到自己的身体似乎都开始被其所吸引。

“破道之四——白雷！”  
随手扔了个低级破道抵消了烟尘，我瞬步离开了原地，移至半空中。

我是魂魄，形体完全由灵子构成。照方才的情况看，奥哈拉的书对这种果实的说明不够全面，或者更确切点说，只停留在了人类能理解的范围。  
——它的真实能力恐怕是“吸引并吞噬灵子”。

我只觉得有些头疼。

【“之前我提醒你的时候不是还信誓旦旦地说你根本不放在眼里么？”内心世界，首乌终究按捺不住的声音一路传入了我的耳中。

“所以说本来就不是没有办法啊，只是……”  
我蹙了蹙眉。

“只是看不得我出风头？”

“就算是你的能力，在外人看来强大的都是我好么？”  
原本还有些郁闷的气氛被他一句话毁尽，我只觉得自己在内心翻了个白眼然后放大音量反驳起来，  
“你是趁我不在的时候偷偷去找弓卿了么？什么时候变得跟他一样自恋了？”

他啐了一声：  
“那你倒是用啊……”】

我一掌压了下首乌的刀柄，在他叫嚣着“能不能别乱拍”中堵住了他接下来的话。

虽然以我的基础下的斩走鬼打对黑胡子十分吃力，甚至没有胜算，但我确实有其他办法。

之前就说过了，死神最强大的是他的刀。

于是我将首乌从腰间解开，平举带着刀鞘的武士刀横于掌心：  
“所以说不要总让我重复多遍啊，你觉得我看着像是——”  
如此说着，我一手持刀一手握鞘，将刀缓缓拔出，  
“会做谁的船员的人么？”

他稍稍张大了嘴。

我扬了扬眉：  
“你应该感到荣幸，作为第一个看到首乌能力的人。”

我成为死神二百五十三年，学会始解二百五十五年，从未在实战中始解过，一来因为我是技术人员通常不上前线，二来……

将刀鞘与刀摆成十字，我眯起眼，缓缓道：  
“乱其归于终结，首乌。”

当首乌的刀身渐渐弯曲，最终变为一把弯刀后，马歇尔·D·蒂奇露出了兴奋而感兴趣的神色：  
“好厉害，这把刀居然会改变形状！”

我没理他，只是再次抬起另一只手：  
“君临者，血肉的面具，万象、振翅高飞……”

他惊讶地稍稍睁大了眼。

“冠以人类之名之者啊，真理与节制，不知醉梦之壁，仅立其上！”

“破道之三十三——苍火坠！”

蓝色的火焰以迅雷之势从我的掌心喷涌而出，朝他奔袭而去。黑色的烟尘也在这一刻迅速膨胀成长，不消几秒已充斥了整个空间。  
火焰灼烧地面发出惊天巨响，他也在同一时刻高声喊道：  
“贼哈哈哈哈，都说了这是没用的！”

我眯了眯眼，轻声“哼”了一下，只是兀自继续抬手道：  
“破道之四——白雷！”

这个鬼道的威力不算太大，但也轻易撕开了一道从我这里通向他的口子——那里的烟都被用以吞噬白雷的灵子了。

我瞬步逼到他身前，挥刀斩下，并在被黑烟抓住的前一秒瞬步离开。

黑胡子因为疼痛而大喊了一声。

鬼道散尽，烟尘还在蔓延。

“贼哈哈哈哈，我都说了同一招……”

“哦，是么？”  
我仰起头，露出了一副人畜无害的笑容，  
“你又怎么知道我砍你这一刀是为了伤你？”

他兴奋的疯狂神色变成了疑惑的一声“诶？”。

“在首乌砍到你的一瞬间，我已经对你下了药。”  
我露出越发灿烂的笑容，  
“你不是说你对痛觉特别敏感，但你有足够的意志忍受？现在你的感觉神经已经被我加强了一百倍。”  
看他的表情带着鄙夷，我补了一句，  
“不信？那好，我给你时间自己感觉一下。”

黑胡子急急忙忙低下头，继而傻不愣登地用牙齿咬了咬手指，但马上就“哎呦”了一声向后趔趄了一步。

我接着道：  
“如果再被我砍到第二下，你的运动神经的反射速度会被减少一半。……看你的样子也不懂什么意思，简单说就是——你的速度和反应力会减少一半。”

恐惧开始爬上他的脸。

“都明白了？”  
再次挑了挑眉，我道，  
“我再给你一次选择的机会，给我报酬，或者死在这里。”

他再次沉默了下来。然后几分钟后，黑烟散尽，世界便又恢复了清明。

马歇尔·D·蒂奇掏了掏到处都圆鼓鼓的衣袋裤袋，继而拿出一包东西递给了我。

三千万贝利，分毫不少。

我接过后，首乌便变回了最开始的形状：  
“行了，你可以滚了。”

他又确认一般咬了咬手指，发现药效已褪去后重重叹了口气，便站直身子朝酒馆门外走去。

“临走前跟你科普个知识吧。”  
我又出声如此说了一句，他也停下了脚步，  
“我千叶唯来自十二番队，技术开发局。队中的人员不擅长战斗，所以我的攻击力并不算高。若是换作十一番队的同位席官——”

我转身对向他：  
“只一刀，就能让你疼得再也站不起来。还有……若是换成鬼道出众的其他人，你以为你这点烟可以吞噬的完？”

“不要随意挑衅死神，这忠告就算是给你的一点补偿，因为——”  
将首乌回到鞘中插回腰间，我提高了音调，  
“被我下过药的人，只要我再次始解，药效会持续生效，也就是说——它对灵子的伤害和转变是永久的。”

这就是我以前没有解放过，也不用斩魄刀能力砍虚的原因。

马歇尔·D·蒂奇原本松一口气的表情变为了忌惮。

我瞬步离开了此地。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

了解大事件不一定要看电视

瞬步回到梅勒格什岛时，那艘雷德·佛斯号还停留在我的海岸边。香克斯和他的船员们七零八落地躺在规定范围的海域内，沙滩上横七竖八地堆满了许多酒碟。

“哟，你回来了啊，唯。”

我瞬步的速度并不慢，如果以人类的角度，应当算是突然出现在他们面前。但香克斯却相当自然地抬起一只手挥了挥，嘴角的浅笑就仿佛是例行向我打招呼一般。

我叉起腰斜了他一眼，就径直掠过他，随便道：  
“你们还没走？”

“啊，因为是那个黑胡子，所以有些在意。”  
他先是坐在地上抬头看着我，视线也随着我的方位而移动，当我走出了他能看见的范围后，便一个翻身站了起来。红发男人拍了拍衣服上的沙粒，转身朝我笑道，  
“话说回来，现在也没有别人了，我们能进去了么？”

我停下了脚步。

这本就是他红发海贼团的地盘，而他是我的房东。有旁人在时不让他们进岛，不过是为了证明我的言出必行而演的戏罢了。

所以我闭了闭眼，甩手道：  
“进来吧。”

>>>

随手倒了杯茶放到桌面上，看见他毫不避讳地便拿起喝了起来，我侧身窝进了实验台中心的椅子上：  
“你还真是单纯啊，不怕我放什么药么？”  
“比如说，毒。”

香克斯眨了眨眼，目光在我身上停留了一瞬，便马上扬起嘴角轻笑了一声，将杯中的茶水一饮而尽。

正常人会是这种反应么？  
这可是我第一次倒茶给他喝，加上我说出了这种话，他这种表现，是想表达对我的绝对信任？

本来只是随口一提的恶趣味，但他的行为莫名地让我觉得很是无趣。

于是我也喝了口茶。

他没再提关于茶水的事，只是径自将杯盏放下，歪头看向我：  
“嘛，只是因为我脸上的这些疤痕，就是被那个男人弄出来的。”

“没明白你的逻辑——这和我去追他的报酬有什么关系？”

他沉默了良久。  
这本就是他的台词，他自然了解自己的逻辑，因此理论来说，这话没什么难回答的。

但香克斯迟迟没有反应。直到几分钟后我有些没了耐心放下茶杯正欲发作，发现他有些复杂地看着我。那仿佛不知如何开口又呼之欲出的样子让我觉得有些发毛。  
不知怎么，我没有开口。

“真是，这要我怎么回答啊？”  
半晌后，他突然垂下眼睑低了低头，  
“如果说是担心你的话，大约会被你笑得无地自容吧？”

……  
担心我……？  
这个回答确实很好笑。但……  
我居然觉得有些懵。  
——无论是和他性格不对路的台词，还是与他平常截然两样的动作神态。

我素来自信于自己对问题的分析能力，但这一瞬间，我竟读不出自己内心的感受。

我选择了缄默不语。

他翘眉审视了我一会儿。

“那么，换个问题——”  
香克斯夸张地耸了耸肩，继而站起身，  
“你把黑胡子怎么样了？”

我淡然道：  
“放了。”

“哈——？！”

“‘哈’什么‘哈’？因为他挺强的所以我就放了他啊，有什么不对么？”  
“不，哪里都不对……”

“哪里都很对好么？这种人留着就能让这个世界更有趣，以后总队长他们如果来度假……”  
如此理直气壮地说了一句，我补充道，  
“弱者才没有活着的价值。”

“……”  
他的表情很是无语，  
“那你又为何觉得马歇尔·D·蒂奇是强者？”

这个问题问得好。

我将首乌从腰间拔出，平放到桌面上：  
“因为他准确地判断出了无法打赢我的事实，并正确地选择了妥协。”

所谓的弱者，就是连巨大的实力差距都无法判断而贸然向前冲的人。

“而且，他逼出了我的始解。”  
我端起下颚，低眉看着眼前我的斩魄刀，  
“虽然我特意使用了对人类来说最为没有影响的药剂。”

我们十二番队的杰作除了静灵庭需求的各项实验研究和设备，便是队长制作的各式糟糕药剂——说是毒药也不为过，因为我对黑胡子使用的两种药剂，就出自队长之手。  
首乌的能力便是学习和使用所有已知的药物。因此，我成为死神，在十二番队这两百多年来队长开发出的所有奇葩药品，我都能随意让被首乌砍到的人中。  
这就是首乌的可怕之处，也正是我第一次见到他时他所说的“斩魄刀的潜能”。

虽然说起来，有这种变态潜能的大概也就只有它而已。  
——这是我经常想吐槽的。

香克斯眯眼看向我，双眼形成了一条略有些促狭的细线。

“干嘛？”

“没，只是我想起艾斯君说过，如果不亲手制裁黑胡子，他就没脸回去找白胡子交差。”

我不置可否，只是“哼”了一声。

“那我就随口问一下。”  
面前的红发男人眨了眨眼，嘴角还是那一抹爽朗到白痴的浅笑，  
“你觉得他的胜算有多少？”

我将目光移向他：  
“这种事还需要问我？”

他扬了扬嘴角，似是了然，没再说话，只是微微低下头似乎思忖起了什么。

我当然没这个兴趣多问，气氛就暂时冷凝了起来。

但灵王大人就是有着喜欢打破气氛的恶趣味，因为这样的氛围仅仅维持了几分钟，我在岛四周设立的感应机关便有了反应。

一改先前随便的懒散姿势，我在椅子上挺直了身子，抬头望向对应的监视器。

那是一艘小木船，且船上只有一人。  
他戴着很有特色的爵士帽，后背是一把大得离谱的长剑，皮肤白得有些透明，目光如鹰隼般锐利。

这个人有些眼熟，似乎见过两次。  
具体的已有些记不大清，不过我确实在世界政府的势力范围划分图上见过他——好像叫什么“王下七武海”吧？我记得称号似乎是“鹰眼”……

“啊哦，是米霍克！”  
还在脑中回忆着这个世界的记忆，前方的香克斯就先一步大喊了起来，  
“真是好久没见到他了！”

米霍克……  
这么说来，的确有些印象。

“唯你还记得么？就是那时候我和耶稣布正好遇到你时和我打了一架的那个……”  
面前的红发男人大惊小怪的介绍瞬时拉回了我的记忆，而正当我感叹着他们居然还有联系时，他又端起下巴摆出了略带疑惑的神色，  
“咦，但是，他到这里来干什么？”

话音刚落，屏幕上的鹰眼便从怀中掏出了一张纸，继而抬头扫了扫远处的某处。

这头的香克斯这才恍然大悟道：  
“嗷嗷我知道了，是生命卡！是我当时给他……”

——现在的重点不是这个吧话说！

“所以说，这些事情无关紧要。”  
有些头痛地跨上了一步，我将他从椅子上拎起来，抡起首乌用刀鞘把他一路推到了大门口，  
“你现在立刻带着你的人回你们的海岸边！”

“诶？为什么？”  
他不经大脑地张口就如此道了一句，下一秒恍然反应了过来，似乎是自言自语地道，  
“啊啊啊，对啊，不能让他……”

这次我粗暴地打断了他的话，对着他的屁股便一脚踢飞了十几米：  
“要秀智商下限自己一边秀去，总之现在给我闭嘴快滚！”

……

>>>

香克斯的效率还是挺高的，因为在鹰眼上岛之前，一坨人便手忙脚乱地摆好地铺撑起阳伞，装模作样地显出了一副在露宿的光景。

“啊，是‘鹰眼’啊，稀客稀客~”  
然后，当米霍克缓步踱去时，红发男人就煞有介事地举起了杯筹，牛逼哄哄地道，  
“我现在心情不好……你是来找我决一胜负的么？”

心情不好……他哪门子心情不好？  
只觉得脑后落下了几根黑线，我看着屏幕上的镜头，再看看他那很有那么回事的神情动作，突然觉得无论多白痴的人类装逼久了也就装习惯了。

然而，身为王下七武海多年，如今的鹰眼装逼能力并不逊色于他：  
“哼，到现在还跟你这独臂人谈什么决斗？”

放置于眼前的斩魄刀渐渐变换了形状，我一边侧眼看着不甘寂寞又来找我互喂心灵鸡汤的小狐狸，一边听着屏幕中的对话。

下一句依然是鹰眼说的：  
“我发现了一伙有趣的海贼，这令我突然想起了你以前说过的一些事。”

首乌趴在桌上，也微微仰头盯向了监视器镜头。

那是一张悬赏令，那上面是一张傻里吧唧的脸，那小鬼笑容夸张，但头顶的草帽在我眼中似乎比那更加吸引眼球。

卡普的孙子，蒙奇·D·路飞。

“所以以后即将上演祖孙三人相爱相杀的戏码了么？”

没再在意香克斯和米霍克的互动，我侧眼瞥了瞥懒洋洋地做出总结的首乌，侧过身眨了眨眼：  
“这不是挺有趣的么？”

它白了我一眼。

“首乌你瞪我！”  
“我是瞪你的恶趣味！”  
“谁管你，你就是瞪我！”

小狐狸默了一会儿。

“你是白痴么？”  
低声如此低了一句，它又忽然挺起胸，理直气壮地嚷嚷道，  
“好好好，瞪的就是你，怎么了不行么？”

我一掌拍下它的脑袋揉了揉。

虽说这个世界的发展与我关系不大，不过香克斯说过这个叫路飞的少年说不定会改变这片大海。

……和罗杰十分相像的人么？  
那就让我拭目以待。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

谁说水都就必须擅长造船

“你的意思是说，派那个新人送给白胡子的信被他撕了？”  
将传令机放在桌上开着免提无所事事地和电话那头的某人对话，我停了停，接了一句，  
“所以早就跟你说了，白胡子傲慢得很。”

“嘛，总要先送信看看他的反应。”  
那边依然是相当杂乱的背景音，但香克斯的声线还算清晰，  
“说到底不还是因为你跟马歇尔做了那个什么交易。”

“你是在抱怨我？”  
趴在桌面上玩弄着首乌毛茸茸的尾巴，我将头埋进它的绒毛中，随便道，  
“我早就说过我没有原则这种东西。”

他没说话。

电话两头的气氛僵持了几秒，我便清楚地听见了他的船员抢夺肉吃的吵闹声线。  
几秒后，他道：  
“那你现在在干什么？看着很闲的样子。”

“是挺闲的啊。”  
抬头再次望向面前的各种监视器录像，我将目光盯向那个世界政府的会议厅，  
“不过勉强说的话我也算是在收集情报吧。”

他沉声问了句“什么”。

“马歇尔·D·蒂奇好像还有两下子。这个叫拉菲特的……不赖嘛，似乎。”  
看着屏幕上那S形身材的高瘦男人，我如此答道。

只身闯入世界政府与七武海的会议推荐黑胡子代替“沙鳄鱼”克洛克达尔的位置，无论是胆识还是表现出来的敏捷和能力作为人类都不可小觑——我助黑胡子拿到恶魔果实不过一年，他就找到了个如此强劲有胆识的手下倒真是出乎了我的意料。

“拉菲特……么？”  
听了我的言辞，香克斯如此喃喃自言自语了几秒，话音一停，高扬起声调转移了话题，  
“话说，唯，你那儿整天没什么生意真的做得下去么？不如还是来做我的船……”

“我拒绝。”  
知道他要说什么，我及时打断了他的话，扬声道，  
“喂喂，你怎么还不死心？快断了这个念头吧白痴。”

“咦，又失败了么？”  
“所以早说了不可能成功的啊……”  
不说委托其实还是有的，就说我每次伸手要求的高酬金，就算一个月只有一次也够我猛赚了。

他夸张地叹了口气，大约是表示遗憾。

……  
这就是四皇之一的“红发香克斯”上次联系我时的全部信息。

自从路飞被悬赏的消息通过报纸传至各处，蜗居在我岛上许久的香克斯终于再次带着他的人出了海，扬言什么“不能被后辈超越了，我要在新世界这里等着他”。说实在的，对此我实在求之不得。这帮人的处事能力简直如同小孩，风风火火白痴透顶着实让我看不下去。  
于是，在我总算清净了几天后，收到了他的这个消息。

拉菲特的出现似乎坚定了他要亲自去警戒白胡子的决心。

其实这事本来跟我没什么关系，只是几分钟前，他又联系了我，说是请我一同去围观他和白胡子的谈判——不用我出面，只是围观罢了。我的第一反应当然是拒绝，但当他说了这是“房租”之一后，我还是闭了口。  
——反正也不是很难，若是房租，倒算我占了便宜。

只是我刚无奈地答了声“那好吧”，有人入岛的警铃就响了起来。

我挂下了通讯器。

>>>

我这座岛在世人眼中应当是神秘莫测的，因为报刊上长年登载的不是有人在此无故失踪，便是完成了什么高难度委托——至少是人类眼中的高难度。因此来岛上的人大多喜欢东张西望，似是防备什么猛虎野兽。就连当时的黑胡子也是。

但这次来的人并没有。

他是坐船直线行驶而来的。到了海岸便径直下了船，继而自然而然地踏步走进领域中。他戴着爵士帽、穿着燕尾服，肩头还站着一只白鸽。

男人面无表情地一步步朝深处走着，对四周的所有风吹草动都不闻不问，直到刀剑出鞘的响声撕破了寂静的空气，一把长刀伴随着风声从上方直直落下，继而插到他脚下的地面上，将那儿的土地划开一条裂痕。

“来拜访别人都不打声招呼，小心我以为是侵略者杀了你。”  
瞬步到斩魄刀划出的线后方，我插腰，将首乌收回，  
“现在可不像当时有合约在身，即使你死了世界政府也奈何不了我。”

他默然站在原地冷眼看着我。须臾，冷声道：  
“那你也得杀的了我。”

“呵，还是一如既往地自以为是。”  
我朝旁踱了一步，扫了他一眼，  
“直接说吧，你来找我有什么事？”

他拿出一张被卷起的纸张，纸背朝外，我看不见里面的内容：  
“这是委托。帮我们抓捕并护送这个女人。”

我侧了侧头。

他将纸张摊开：  
“我想你应该听说过这个人。”

……  
啊，我确实听说过，我似乎还救过她。不过说起来，当初那个小女孩都长这么大了，真是女大十八变，现在都成了大美人了。

将那悬赏令上的女人端详了一番，又思索了下记忆确认它没出错，我道：  
“妮可·罗宾？你们世界政府抓了她这么久都没有头绪，现在不得已来找我帮忙了么？”

他不说话，我便又补了一句：  
“说起来，罗布·路奇，你不是一直厉害得很么？怎么这下拉下脸了？”

他怒目直视着我，但似乎并没有办法说出什么反驳的言论。就这样尴尬了片刻，才继续开口道：  
“我们会给报酬的。”

“如果没有报酬，你以为我会接么？”  
他当然不会理我，而我也没这么指望，  
“那好你说吧，什么时候？”

他回过了身，淡淡道：  
“一个月之内到水之七都来。”

言毕，便头也不回地走了。

>>>

水之七都这地方我并没有去过，但还是听说过的。那时候刚上罗杰的船没多久，有次宴会，罗杰似乎心情很好，喝酒之余就跟我说了些他之前引以为傲的冒险经历。便是那次我知道了这里，因为罗杰海贼团的船便由这里的一个船匠所造，名字我已想不起来。  
因此再次来到这里时，除了壮阔的水道河流和奇形怪状的交通工具让我惊讶了一番，对于这座世界政府御用的造船公司——卡雷拉公司倒没什么特别的感受。

真要说让我稀奇的，大约就是站在我面前的这几个穿着公司工作服的人。

罗布·路奇就是他们的头，我看得出来。

“CP9？”  
摆出一副好奇的样子扬了扬眉，我笑着扫过眼前除他以外的一个女人和男人，  
“世界政府直属的谍报机关么？原来如此，难怪当时他们会花大价钱让我培养你。”

“你怎么会知道这些？”  
那女人满脸严肃地抬了抬眼镜，走上了一步，开口就道，  
“CP9的存在应当属于世界政府的……”

“呵，就凭世界政府那随随便便就能闯入的总部，还指望有什么秘密？”  
我歪过头，露出一个轻蔑的表情，  
“再说，我既然敢跟世界政府合作，自然有我的本事，知道些秘密应当也没什么不可以的吧。”

“你……”

一只手搭上了她的肩，那女人戛然停住了激动中将要出口的言论，侧头瞥了瞥站在一旁的罗布路奇，又朝后退了一步。

罗布路奇直视着我，神色冷漠平静：  
“别太嚣张了，我们可有三个人。”  
话音落，他的表情没什么变化，周遭的灵子却开始朝我身边挤压。

这是在释放霸气警告我？

“嚣张？你是在说自己么？”  
于是我笑了笑，道，  
“才几年不见，你就忘了我告诉过你的话么？在强者面前，小喽啰不管有多少个，都没什么区别。”

言毕，我高扬起头，抬高了空气中的灵子浓度。

三人同时露出了愣怔的表情。

我朝被灵压震慑而动弹不得的几人走上了一步，缓缓从腰间将首乌拔出：  
“我知道你这些年进步挺大，但是，长点记性吧，你们人类的霸气再强，在我面前都不过是小儿科。霸气是灵魂所释放的潜力，你在一个魂魄面前和它拼灵压，不觉得太自不量力了么？”

如此说着，首乌的刀刃从侧面挑起，我随便地将它举起，踱到三人面前，将利刃对着他们的脖颈几厘之毫：  
“另外，看起来世界政府没有告诉你。为了我们的合作更加愉快，我姑且告诉你一句——我和世界政府的交易主动权在我手里。而这次，既然是你们有求于我，就最好不要随意惹恼我。最近我刚好觉得无聊，若是能将你们这些能力者的细胞装入瓶子加以研究，我千叶唯可一点也不介意。”

“……”

话至此处，那个叫卡莉法的女人已经满脸皆是汗滴。

当我停止释放灵压后，罗布路奇喘了口气，过了几秒，镇定道：  
“放下你的刀。”

我眯了眯眼，瞬时撤下首乌收回刀鞘。

“这一次，既然你已经答应了和我们合作，具体的行动希望可以配合我们的安排。”

“要我配合没什么不可以，刚才只是想让你们牢牢记住我是在和你们做生意，不是你们的手下。”  
我叉腰，继而一侧身斜靠上一旁的墙面，  
“说来你们也是奇怪，假装在这座船厂打工，难道是想守株待兔罗宾过来？假如她一辈子都逃不到这里呢？”

“我们潜伏在这里另有目的，只是妮可·罗宾，的确很快就会登陆这座岛。”  
抬手揉了揉肩上鸽子的羽毛，路奇淡淡道，  
“沙鳄鱼克洛克达尔被打败后，她上了一个新人海贼的船，他的名字叫‘蒙奇·D·路飞’，而他们正在朝这里行使。”

路飞？  
怎么这种事都能和他扯上关系？不愧是被香克斯和米霍克看中的人，果然事多。

但这本身并不影响我的生意，反正在乎他的是香克斯。

“那你们要我做的是？”

“我们已经想到了能让妮可·罗宾乖乖自首的万全之策。我知道你不会亲自出手杀人或者抓人，所以给你的委托是护送她，直到顺利将那个危险的女人处决为止。”

听到这儿，我觉得他的逻辑有些神奇：  
“既然你有‘万全之策’将她抓住，还需要我做护送这种多此一举的事干嘛？”

“因为听说蒙奇·D·路飞不是个会轻易放弃同伴的人，虽然我想妮可·罗宾根本没有把他当做什么同伴。”  
他说完又补了一句，  
“她只是一个到处利用别人逃亡的人。”

原来如此，若是护送过程有所差池，卡普他那孙子亲自带人来抢人的话，为了委托我就必须出手完成护送。呵……不得不说，作为他们最后的那道保险，这个逼我出手的擦边球打得着实不错。

不知这次的委托是世界政府想出来的，还是罗布路奇一人的主意。不过想他那心高气傲的样子，应当不会主动来找我帮忙。

那，若是前者——  
仔细想想，世界政府每次的擦边球，我的地位都可有可无。而他们做的，不过是希望在万不得已的情况下逼出我的真实实力——像这次，若是到了那种情况，便意味着CP9已经全军覆没。  
他们对我的忌惮确实很明显，或许早已下定了决心若有机会定要除掉我。

但……不管怎么说，无论是他们的决心还是方法，都显然太过幼稚。  
依然是那句话——他们又凭什么确定，能以人类的实力来丈量我的？

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

最怕的是上司智商堪忧

世界政府最引以为傲的特务机构，CP9。我虽没有正式和这个组织接触过，不过从以前听过监视器看到的情况来看，这个组织至今为止没有败绩，所有的任务都完美完成，号称世界政府秘密的精英组织。  
我一开始和人类接触不多没什么概念，事实上，这些年来和委托者们接触，我也不得不承认罗布.路奇在海军六式上的造诣，世界政府将他们看得如此之重，其实也有它的道理。

我到了那里就一直被他们招待着住在某处旅馆喝茶逛风景，什么事都没干，直到十几天后那艘船登上这座岛，然后穿着变装的罗布.路奇将一个身着黑衣、有着齐腰墨绿色头发的女人带到了我面前。妮可.罗宾甚至都没被什么东西束缚行动，就出奇平静而听话地跟着他进了房间，继而低着头坐到一旁的椅子上。  
他看到我后先是惊讶地睁大了眼，但很快回复了冷漠与面无表情，没有理我。

我喝着茶斜眼看着她。

“这几天就开始行动。”  
确认了一番罗宾的状态，罗布路奇朝我踱了一步，  
“等我们完成任务，就带着这个女人回司法岛。而这段时间她没用的时候，就请你看管着她。”

“小意思。”  
我小啜了一口抬了抬眼，继而不耐烦地朝他挥了挥手，  
“没你事了你可以走了。”

“这个任务很重要，你的态度也太……”  
“你是不相信我的信誉还是我的能力？”

挑眉打断了他的话，我稍稍眯起了眉眼，而男人在沉默了几秒后，垂首道：  
“好，那拜托你了。”

……拜托？  
我没听错吧，他什么时候也会这么说话了？

但这问题根本不值得我多做思考，毕竟这货既不是我上司也不是我朋友，我根本没必要揣摩他的心思。于是，当他转身走出关上房门，灵压离开百米后，我放下了茶杯，单手撑头侧身瞥了瞥一旁的女人。

她还是低着头，两眼无神无光。  
——说什么我对任务的态度太过轻浮，这个人也根本没有逃生的欲望。逃了这么多年，这种自投罗网的行为还真让人有兴趣研究一番因果。

“好了，这里只有我们两个人，你完全可以放松点。”  
过了一会儿，我扬了扬眉，笑道，  
“还记得我么，罗宾小妹妹？”

她侧头看向我，神色恍惚了一下。须臾后，露出一副略带不屑和自嘲的冷笑：  
“当然记得。当年帮萨龙救我的是你，眼睁睁看着他死的也是你。我那时候不明白你为什么这么做，现在觉得……”  
“像你这种被利益左右的人，真是可悲。”

我原以为她不会理我的，没想到倒真说话了，只是一开口就这么充满火药味让我更加上扬起了嘴角。

“你是在说我没有人情味？这flag立得不错。”  
我把玩了一会儿手中的杯皿，  
“我自有我的圈子，只是你们都不了解，也无法进入罢了。”

她斜了我一眼。

“世界政府给我的委托是护送你。”  
我站起身，伸着懒腰活动了一下筋骨，然后斜靠在墙边，回身叉腰道，  
“不过在此之前我很好奇，为何你没有一点想要逃生的样子？难道是看见我就害怕了？若真是如此，他们还真是找对了人。”

她又低下了头，不说话。

自那之后，气氛就进入了诡异的僵持。  
不过我也无所谓，无论理由为何，我都不可能放走她。现在既然她不想逃，那我也轻松一些。

>>>

利用罗宾与卡雷拉公司董事长接触询问古代兵器冥王的下落，再动摇蒙奇.D.路飞的意志以此坐实罗宾叛逃的事实。在一阵令这个地方的人意想不到的腥风血雨后，我已和CP9坐上了一个叫“海列车”的东西——就是如今现世很流行的火车海上版。

现在，海列车的目的地就是“司法岛”。  
坐在这节车厢的只有那些在船厂当卧底的CP9成员、罗宾还有我。罗布·路奇说得没错，路飞不是个会轻易放弃同伴的人，因此这一路上，他都带着人从后方拼命追赶，甚至灵压很快就已到了我们这艘列车上。

卡莉法几人明显有些细微的紧张，因为他们的灵压在半空中不安地浮动着。  
我本着职责坐在妮可.罗宾旁边的位置摆弄着我的电脑。

这是海列车行驶到一半队长发给我的数据。由于这个世界的缺口逐渐增大，开始变成魂魄轮回的载体之一，为了确认这里与虚圈、尸魂界、现世的平衡，他将现今十二番队正在研究的情况发给了我，希望我协助分析。  
妮可·罗宾明显对这些东西不感兴趣，而时不时晃到我身旁的罗布·路奇每次都只是懒洋洋地朝屏幕上扫一眼，大约是看不懂，就也没多管。

到司法岛附近的时候，罗布·路奇带着他的手下到了前方的车厢中，这一节就只剩下了我和罗宾。

这座车厢莫名热闹了起来。  
先是来了一个戴着面具自称“阻击王”的小瘦子。我前几天在水之七都瞥见过他，因为听说是路飞的船员，虽然戴着面具，但从灵压我便可轻易判断出他是“乌索普”。他来的时候先盯着我看了半晌，罗宾没说话，他也没有马上行动，似乎思考着我的身份。  
我于是抬头看了他一眼，淡淡道：  
“我现在手头忙，没空管你们。你要说什么说就是，只要罗宾不跑，我可以当做没看见。”

乌索普呆了呆，说了声“什么啊，好奇怪的人”就坐到了罗宾对面，开始了他关于同伴情谊的游说。

其实我觉得那种场景一定很好笑——在被安排护送的人面前正大光明地讨论是否该逃脱。而似乎从一开始就视死如归的妮可·罗宾当然没有答应他的提议，即使后来又来了一个叫“弗兰奇”的人，最终的结果也没有丝毫改变。

当我按下“传输”按钮不久后，罗布路奇就带着他的人来到了这节车厢，然后抓起罗宾将她一把带上了司法岛。

>>>

司法岛这地方我虽呆过一段时间，但从未进入过最中心——虽然若是我想完全没压力，但我没这个兴趣和闲心。不过，作为世界政府的军事重镇之一，我认为他们曾经不让我彻底了解这里完全可以理解，但没想到这次，罗布·路奇等人便轻易将我带入了岛屿最中心的房舍。

“好久不见，长官！”

坐在沙发最中心的是一个有着银发的人类，他脸上有着黑色的头套，比起政府官员，在我看来更像是现世的那种恐怖分子。

在说明了押解情况后，屋子里的其中一人用海军六式的力道测试作为了与路奇等人的寒暄。直到闹剧结束后，坐于主位的CP9长官将目光看向了我：  
“你就是上面告诉我的那个……协助我们追捕犯人的人？”

我双手垂在两侧，拿着首乌走上了一步，点了点头算是打招呼：  
“初次见面，我叫千叶唯。”

他睁大了眼，端详了我好一会儿，突然高扬起头甚是不雅地哈哈大笑起来：  
“哈哈哈哈居然是个女人，上面的人到底在干什么啊？这样的人怎么可能有什么帮助？！”

“……”  
原本还觉得世界政府在权利游戏上有些造诣，但看到面前的这人，好不容易对它起来的一丝肯定，就又烟消云散了。

我朝罗布.路奇侧了侧眼：  
“居然有这样智商堪忧的长官，我还真是为你们的未来担忧啊。”

他没理我。  
当然，面对上司，若是同意我的见解，那一定是活腻了，但他没反驳。从这点看，大约他自己也有着与我相同的想法。

但不管怎么说，面前这人对我的轻视很明显。因为他笑了半晌后，神色疯狂地朝我一指。  
“好好知道了知道了！你不是来护送犯人的么？”  
他瞪大了眼大声嚷嚷，  
“那你现在就给我快去，还站在这里干什么？！”

“……”

说实话，我一直都觉得自己的脾气还不错。只是来到这个世界以后，似乎越发得差劲了，对人类的耐心也是一日不如一日，特别是面前的这种自以为是，还以一种命令的口吻和我说话的人。  
而心情不好却不发作，这根本不是我的风格。

我朝前踱了一步，将另一只手搭在了首乌刀柄上。  
下一秒，当我瞬步到那人身后并将刀刃横在他脖颈前时，他惊讶的神色还停留在脸上。

“我没想要对他做什么。”  
看着很快从震惊中回过神来已摆出冲刺动作的另外几人，我将首乌的刀刃向身前的人颈部移了移，  
“不过，万一你们轻举妄动，我怕我手抖。”

他们便没有行动。

“你知道世界政府最大的问题是什么么？就是不知道约束手下，一个个废物都自以为是得以为自己天下无敌。”  
我将目光移向面前这位CP9的长官，几步晃到他身旁，低头眯起眼，露出一个无害的笑容，  
“那就让我替他们教教你，面对合作者，应该摆出什么样的态度。”

“你……你到底想……”  
他立时换上了惊恐到极点的神情，额角的汗珠很快顺着脖颈滑落，  
“我……我可是CP9的……世界政府不会放过你的！”

“哎呀哎呀，还真把自己当回事。”  
我夸张地高扬起声线，  
“要灵压没灵压，要能力没能力。假设我真的把你杀了，我倒要看看世界政府究竟是来追杀我，还是为了继续与我的合作而放弃你。”

他惊惧的神色更甚了：  
“不……不可能，世界政府一定……”

——真是废物。

跟这种人周旋一点意思都没有，因此，我瞬时收回了首乌，转身，再落地时，已站在了办公桌的大门口。

“罗布·路奇。”  
提高声调，我没有回头，直接道。

他应了我一声。

“这次既然我都来了，委托我会按照协议完成，但是下次，”  
我顿了顿，道，  
“除非世界政府把你们的这个上司换了，否则和CP9的合作——”  
“免谈。”

如此说了一句，我便拉着妮可·罗宾手上的镣铐转身走出了大门。

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

报酬和上司二选一你选谁

这个地方的隔音效果还不错，我并没有听见里面的人又说了些什么、也没这个兴趣。不过仔细想想，大约不是在咒骂我便是讨论什么计划。因为说好了和罗布路奇他们合作，有些安排还是该配合他们，所以出了门后，我就与妮可·罗宾一同站在门外，等他们出来后再做打算。

那个长官带着几人出来是在约莫十分钟后，大门打开的时候，我看见脱力倒在地上的弗兰奇。罗兵本来低着头，不知正想着什么要紧的事，见他出来，突然不怕死地走上了一步道：  
“你们答应过我会放过路飞他们！”  
她的神色激动，目光直直地盯着他，看来脑中正完完全全被这个念头占据了。

不过这么一来，她会自投罗网的原因就很明显了——是为了救路飞么？  
看来还是和小时候一样，自身都难保了还一心想着别人。世界政府说她为了逃命迫害同僚和上司，似乎并不准确啊。

那个长官先是看了她一会儿，突然一甩手将她甩到了地上，神色癫狂地抬起一只脚大喊道：  
“给我闭嘴，我们没有必要和犯罪者讲……”

他即将踢上去的脚并没有命中目标，因为我在那一瞬间用首乌挡住了它的腿。

罗宾和那个人类同时愣了下。

“缚道之三十九——圆闸扇。”  
抬手念了一个缚道，待那道光墙隔离在我和那人之间，我蹲下身将身旁的女人拉起来，带着她朝后踱了一步。

面前的人类脸色很差，似乎都要冒出黑气。他咬牙切齿了很久，突然发疯一般地大吼道：  
“你不是说要合作么？别碍我的事！”

“我想，搞错的是你吧。”  
对此反应，我很认真地眯了眯眼，继而扬起眉，  
“世界政府给我的委托是‘护送’妮可·罗宾上断头台，也就是说，中途若出现差池我都得动手，无论是她的同伴来救她，亦或……”  
我侧了侧眸，  
“你们想要杀她。”

“妮可·罗宾只能死在断头台上。”  
高扬起声线补充了一句，我挑起嘴角，  
“如果你不乐意，现在我就可以马上把你送去马林乔亚请求世界政府解除委托。”

“你……”

“怎么？这是你们自己给我的‘护送’委托，难道我翻译错了？”

……  
……

往后的关于路飞等人在墙头大吼的闹剧再不多提，反正不管他们现在如何耍帅，该完成的委托我还是要完成的。当CP9的其他人各自分散拦截急追而来的草帽海贼团等人，就只剩下我、罗布·路奇和那个长官一同护送罗宾去正义之门。

我是真的搞不明白世界政府怎么想的，将犯人的处刑之路铺得那么长，这中途便什么都可以发生了。而我所料不差，没过几分钟，几千米远处大门周遭的灵压便被人打爆，继而两股灵压从那头开始朝我们的方向飞奔而来。  
——是路飞和他的一个船员……似乎是只驯鹿。

“我刚才听到了很大的声音，好像是门……”  
CP9的长官睁大了眼随口说了一句，他顿了顿，有些不确定地道，  
“莫非是我听错了？”

“放心吧，你虽然智商有点问题，但这次没有听错。”  
我将两手背在脑后很是悠闲地走着，  
“门早就被打爆了，现在那两个家伙离我们还有大约两千米。”

“喂你刚才说我智商低了吧，一定说了吧！”  
那人听闻反应激烈地当即回头朝我大吼了一句，突然才意识到什么一般道，  
“你既然都知道，为什么不……”

“我都说了我的职责只是‘护送’，其他的你问……”

本想说“其他的你问罗布·路奇”，但还未开口，我的神传令机便突然响了起来——这是通往这个世界的穿界门被打开的信号。

我记得队长说过，作为科学家就要将一切都掌握在自己手中，但在此之前，我并未接到有谁要来这里的传令。那么问题来了，谁能告诉我面前突然闪出的耀眼金光，和这陡然出现的金色和式大门究竟是什么情况？

……不过，不管怎样，我还是得先观察一下情况。

将首乌规矩地插回腰间，我朝大门的方向走上了一步。

门内的身影高大挺拔，他的肩上多出了一个头，隐约可以看见是一个非常娇小的人趴在他肩上的剪影。大门拉开一条缝时，强盛之极的灵压已经从内部喷涌而出，而拥有此等灵压又不会收敛的人，护庭十三队仅此一人。

在人类的面前，一般的礼节还是要摆摆样子的，所以当穿界门完全打开时，我单膝下跪象征性地行了个礼：  
“更木队长，草鹿副队长。”

护庭十三队战斗队十一番队的战斗狂中之极——十一番队队长更木剑八，以及看起来还是孩子却灵力惊人的副队长草鹿八千流。

“啊，是小唯！”  
有着粉色头发的小女孩看见我立马瞬步到了我肩上，继而爬上我的头高兴地大喊了一声，  
“你怎么会在这里啊？这里是哪儿？”

……这里是哪儿？  
一串省略号从脑海中划过，我默了一会儿，觉得自己有些知道他们会来这里的缘由了。

我站起身，朝面前高大的十一番队队长道：  
“更木队长，来这里有何贵干？”

他东张西望着，对我身后几个人类或探求或惊讶的眼神都致以看白痴的一瞥，半晌也瞪着看似凶狠的双眼一脸正直地重复了一遍八千流的问题：  
“你不是十二番队的那个……你在这儿干嘛？”

……

“来这儿研究观察是总队长给我的任务。”  
我再次语凝了一会儿，很是负责地答道，  
“所以你们是怎么来的？为什么队长没有提前通知我？”

更木剑八没有理我。  
倒是草鹿八千流又一个起跳瞬间出现在了他的肩上，举着一只手看起来很是兴奋：  
“不是不是啦！我和小剑只是去十二番队找小茧利，然后不小心迷路了！”

迷路了就自说自话地找到了这个穿界门穿到了这里么，到底是谁给你的勇气摆出这种理直气壮好像在邀功的态度的？

然而，一想到他俩素来都是这副德行，我只觉得有些无力，只能又沉默一会儿，淡淡道：  
“所以你们现在是打算回去找队长还是……我可以帮你们联系队长、开启穿界门。”

其实我早知道答案，毕竟八千流是个非常贪玩的家伙，而更木剑八对她从来都是放任自流。

“不嘛！”  
她果然挥着手道，  
“既然都来了，小唯唯带我们去四周转转嘛！”

……

这下，我不得不转身看向了呆立在身后的罗宾三人。  
世界政府这次的委托有着极高的报酬，虽然这些人类让我不爽，但人都到了就这样放弃实在有些不甘。然而想到万一不答应，不知八千流又会想到什么，这让我有些头疼。

“……这样吧八千流，你和更木队长先去四处随便走走，等我完成了手边的事就带你们出去玩？”

“诶~~~~~~”  
草鹿八千流皱着脸发出了一声大大的长音，看起来很是扫兴。

当然这些不都不用担心，因为她本就是个擅长自娱自乐的死神。下一秒她就将目光对向了CP9的那位长官，继而在下一秒出现在了他的头顶，两手抓着他脸上的面具一副感兴趣的模样：  
“哈哈，这是什么，好好玩的样子！快拔下来让我看看！”  
话音刚落，就把身子凑到了一旁，只是两脚还没离开那个人类的头，  
“诶这里有只鸽子诶！小剑快来看……”

听到八千流的声线，更木剑八收回了本瞥着窗外战乱的目光，将斩魄刀搁在肩上懒懒散散地“嗯”了一声。

静灵庭的人都知道草鹿八千流极度任性，也都知道应该对其忍让再三，这已经是庭内如同队规一样的常识。因为这个人可以任性地四处玩耍，更不会考虑大局，然而作为副队长，你拿她并没有办法。  
——我知道这一点，但显然CP9的那个长官并不知道。

因为他突然一把抓住了头上的八千流的衣服后领，将她拎了下去。  
“下来！小孩子闹什么闹，我们可有正事！”

他的话音刚落，空气中的灵压浓度便在一瞬间有了些许提高的趋势。

八千流被他放到了地上，而更木剑八半眯着金黑色的凶眸，直挺挺地看着粉色头发的小孩环顾了一下四周、然后扬嘴一笑扑到他肩上，才撤去了泄漏出的灵压。  
——幸亏队长级离开静灵庭会被封印八成的灵压，否则万一这位十一番队队长就这么将灵力爆发出来，那可真不是“出事”这么简单了。

但这样一来，如果我继续和面前的这人合作，得罪他的几率是98%以上。

刚这么想着，走廊的尽头便传来了急促的脚步声，不消几秒，穿界门消失，那头疾驰而来的草帽少年就进入了视线。

更木剑八回头瞥了他一眼。

“……来了！”  
那个长官大惊小怪地惊呼了一声，说罢朝罗布·路奇靠近了一步，  
“他已经来了，快走！”

带着爵士帽的男人没有马上动，他就又一脸丧病地盯向我，大喊道：  
“草帽小子来了，现在就是你执行委托的时候，拦住他！”

在他靠近我不到一米时，我拔出首乌将刀尖抵在了他喉头，那个人类向后趔趄了几步便没出息地摔倒在地。

“不好意思，这次的委托就此取消。”  
我拧了拧刀尖，朝他走上了一步，  
“你就这么去和世界政府汇报就行，钱就不用给我了。”

我听到更木剑八的一声轻“哼”，而路飞刚匆匆忙忙奔来，此时正喘着粗气一脸搞不清状况。

我收回了首乌，侧过头扫了少年一眼。

“诶，你是爷爷说的那个……”  
他立马指向了我，高呼起来，  
“你怎么会在这里？！”

这种问题回答起来太麻烦了，我就没说话，只是转过身朝八千流道：  
“这里其实没什么好玩的，要不带你和更木队长看看大海？”

“大海有什么好看的。有什么可以让我爽爽的人么？”  
她还没回答，更木剑八就抢了答，言毕捏了捏手掌，眼底燃出了一丝好战的光芒。

“更木队长觉得外面的那些人类如何？”

他冷哼了一声道：  
“垃圾，砍他们太没意思了。”

于是我摆出遗憾的样子摊手摇了摇头：  
“那就恐怕没有了。”

他翻了个白眼，发出了一声“切”，然后提起刀回过身，举步就走：  
“没办法了，去别的地方看看吧。”

我当然也跟了上去。

……  
……

“等等。”

我停下了步子，回过身。

罗布·路奇走上了一步，依然是那张面无表情但让人看着十分不爽的脸：  
“你说过利益至上，真的打算放弃如此高酬金的委托？”

我面无表情地看了看他。

——钱我当然想要，但……

我挑起眉：  
“既然知道我利益至上，你就该知道，得罪上司和暂时没有报酬，到底哪个更符合长远的利益。”

言毕，我没再管他们，瞬步离开。

俗话说，不做死就不会死。虽然这次任务进行到一半中途跑路于理确实不合，但谁让他们好死不死偏偏得罪了八千流？如果得罪的是更木剑八，没准被他砍两下也就结束了。如今到了这份上，也只能说他们是自作自受。

嘛，不过，换个角度来说，幸亏他得罪的是八千流，若是被更木剑八的刀砍到……那滋味，就连我都不想品尝啊。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

失察是祸起萧墙最大的锅

我原以为经此一闹，我大约可以马上远离这座岛，对这群白痴的世界政府官员实行真正的“眼不见为净”政策，谁知更木剑八刚往外瞬步了几秒，就被那个叫“索隆”的人类吸引了注意力。  
这个人类我最早是听米霍克提起的，他对他的评价是“还挺有趣”。诚然，会被下这种评价的人，通常都还有两把刷子，但一定是比不过评价者的。我之前也观察过他，他的刀法确实还算华丽，双刀三刀的确实看起来很厉害的样子，但刀锋不足、变化不多，若要以刀法走天下，还是差了一截。

此时，他正独自面对着两只人形动物——这种恶魔果实的能力发挥后，人本身会变得面目全非，但其中那个长颈鹿有着长长的鼻子，由这个细节推断，我想他大概是卡库。

更木剑八站在他们上方的半空中，他依旧一手将斩魄刀抗在肩头，面上看不出太多表情，只是随意地围观着他们的缠斗。半晌后，罗宾所在的方位传出一阵剧烈的爆破声，草鹿八千流带着好奇的神色朝那儿偏了偏头，突然跳离了他的肩，往那个方向走了一步，笑着一指道：  
“小剑，我去那里看一下，玩得开心哦！”

更木剑八“哦”了一声，点了点头，补道：  
“你也是，八千流。”

然后，当八千流一跃消失后，他就举起了手中的斩魄刀。

我只能感到面前强力的灵压气流忽得掠过我的脸颊，下一秒，下方的地面蓦地飞沙走石，强盛的灵力带着狂暴而起的旋风在打斗的三人中心升腾而起，将他们同时弹飞了数十米。在那中心，更木剑八神色兴奋地踱了一步，高扬着声调大声道：  
“你们似乎很有趣，来跟我对砍吧！”

十一番队的人被称作战斗狂，除了他们本身好战之外，最大的特点是有时好战得甚至有些搞不清楚状况，就比如现在，更木剑八这种强行让原本是敌人的三个人同仇敌忾对付他的情况。  
其实他说这话时我是很无奈的，但一来无论实力还是灵压这位队长都是完全碾压我的，二来这个世界的敌友关系确实不触及静灵庭的利益，我连阻止他的理由都没有。

在这种狗血的时候，索隆卡库和另外一人奇迹般地停下了打斗的动作，继而一脸懵逼地互看了一眼，很有些化敌为友一起研究当前情况的架势。而在经过一番思考过后，我觉得自己最明智的行为，大概就是假装什么都不知道默默地远离这个是非之地。

……  
屠魔令的警铃就在这时候响了起来。

我一直觉得屠魔令是一种十分傻逼的全歼计划，却不得不佩服这次命令来的时机——至少那三个人类被分去了心，不会过度思考更木剑八作为死神捉急的智商。

“看什么看，屠魔令要来了你们还不快逃？”  
于是我也瞬步到了下方，很有那么回事地使用灰绳捆住了三人。

“可是……”

“‘可是’什么‘可是’？你们以为屠魔令很好玩么？这是不分敌友的无差别攻击，再不走这座岛和你们都要完蛋！”  
如此说了一句，我没给他们反驳的时机，便甩出手一把将他们扔向了岛屿门口。

几个人类在空中划过一道圆弧，我见更木剑八眨着眼，视线随着他们的路径转了一会儿，便收回斩魄刀“切”了一声。

……“切”什么“切”，更木队长，如果不是我，你的智商、甚至死神的智商都要被人类怀疑了好么——？  
你要我以后怎么继续在这个世界装逼——？  
这种时候你就该感谢我好么——？！

——当然，这些话我并没有说出口。

没有了猎物的更木剑八此刻满脸不爽，但战斗狂通常没什么文学细胞，他也没有把我怎么样。

“算了。”  
他重又收回斩魄刀，  
“去找八千流吧。”

我答了一声“嗨”。

我和更木队长到目的地时，草鹿八千流正坐在被破坏的房梁顶上看着下方酣战的蒙奇.D.路飞和罗布路奇。此时，罗布路奇已经将恶魔果实的能力全然开发，全身皆是一副猎豹的样子，身体强壮、臂力强悍。路飞双腿微蹲，喘着粗气，看起来很是狼狈。  
看见我和他过去，草鹿八千流带着笑容转过头，一个起跃跳到剑八肩上，指着两人笑道：  
“小剑你看，这个人类能变成各种形状诶！”

更木剑八“哦？”了一声，稍稍朝那里投去感兴趣的目光：  
“是么？”

草鹿副队长说的应该是路飞橡胶果实的能力。  
应当说利用橡胶的反弹能力强化自己的攻击和速度，这种突发奇想确实很有趣，但就目前的路飞来看，他的力量依旧不足——准确说起来，放弃了速度的形体巨大化没有达到这种大小应有的破坏力，而以速度见长的变化，却能让人轻易看出他的每一击。草鹿八千流只是觉得有趣罢了，更木剑八应当不会放在眼里。

而事实果然如此，他只是围观了几分钟，就侧头朝身边的小女孩道：  
“这里已经没意思了，走吧，八千流。”

“等他再强些，小剑就会有兴趣了吧。”  
“嘛，谁知道呢？”

如此说完，更木剑八便带着八千流转过了身。

>>>

死神到这个世界的第一次“旅行”便是如此狗血的经过，好在从结果上看，这两位破坏狂并没有造成什么大的影响。若是日后卡库和索隆握手言和，或许这其中还得算更木队长一份功劳。

我之所以敢现在就做出总结，是因为我们前脚离开司法岛人类的视线没多久，前方半空中就张开了穿界门。而之后，队长从里面走出来，我一点也不意外。

“更木剑八，你们居然私自在我们十二番队乱闯！”  
刚踏出一步，他就狠狠跺起脚大声嚷嚷，  
“居然还不通知我就到了这里，这里可是京乐那家伙……”

“啊？不是说可以度假的地方么？”  
更木剑八满脸不屑，似乎听到了什么毫无说服力的言论，  
“既然这样的话，应该谁都可以来吧。”

“真是让人不悦的男人。”  
我看见涅队长张牙舞爪地握了握涂上了奇葩指甲油的手，慢条斯理道，  
“这件事由我十二番队负责，一切来这里的人都必须由我记录，你们这样的行为是亵渎……”

“废话少说，反正我都来了。”  
很是自然地打断他的话，更木队长懒洋洋地抓着手中的斩魄刀，侧目看着他，  
“你来干什么的？该不会就是因为觉得丢了面子吧。”

更木剑八总是一副很拽的样子。只是，我突然在想，若是我告诉队长他们的到来纯属意外，单单是因为他俩在十二番队内迷路了，队长会作何感想……不过，作为普通队员，我还是不宜打扰队长级拌嘴的雅兴。

“真是的，我才不会管你们在这里闹出了什么事，最终犯罪的又不会是我。”  
这种措辞很有队长的风格。他抬起一根手指甩了甩，煞有介事道，  
“紧急队长会议没有见到你，我是奉总队长的命令来喊你的。”

“紧急队长会议？”

对此言论，更木剑八回以了漫不经心的一瞥。  
他说罢转了转眼珠，有侧头扫视了一圈这片无趣的大海，摆出了一副无趣的表情：  
“既然如此，走吧，八千流。”

……

“等等，队长。”

好不容易送走两个瘟神，我看着他们走入穿界门，队长跟过去时，想起方才的对话，我叫住了他。

涅队长转了转眼珠，回过头来看我：  
“怎么？”

“如果我没记错的话，总队长素来对更木队长的散漫睁只眼闭只眼，为何这次会如此地……‘紧急队长会议’，静灵庭出事了？”

他没有马上回答我。  
过了一会儿，淡淡地说了声“不”。

“是关于虚圈的问题。过两天我会发些数据给你分析，记得第一时间把结果传给我。”

……  
虚圈，数据，紧急会议……  
静灵庭早就散漫惯了，根本不会因为一点小事而召开什么紧急会议。还有，队长又为何让我现在分析什么数据……？

>>>

在我的计划中，司法岛的单子完成后，就该前去红发的船看他与白胡子的会面。队长的言论一直在脑中盘旋不定，但他迟迟没有给我什么资料，我心中虽有诸多疑问，却也无从下手。

三天后，我找到了游荡在大海中心的红发海贼团。

“谁？”  
我瞬步出现在甲板中心时，先是有人类大惊小怪地吼了一声，下一秒，我就见有些人拿着兵器略带颤抖地指向我。

我当然只是斜了他们一眼，并没有理会，就这样径直朝坐在船头吹风的香克斯走去：  
“还不赖嘛你，几天不见又收到新人了？”

他咧着嘴傻笑了一下，蹲着身子朝一旁挪了一步，继而挥了挥手示意那些人退下：  
“他们比较不习惯而已，不要太在意。”

“呵。”  
我不置可否地高扬起声调，  
“这种事情有什么值得我在意的么？”

他没说话，只是测过了身，将目光对向那一头隐隐出现影子的巨大船只。

……

“所以你说，香克斯那个白痴来找白胡子的意义到底是什么？”  
我知道他此行的目的是为了要求白胡子召回艾斯，但，当我感受到远处的霸气相撞与地崩天摧，我就已基本猜到了谈判失败的事实。

懒洋洋地弄着电脑，我随便地朝一旁的贝克曼道：  
“说到底，白胡子是个傲慢的家伙，我不是没有提醒过他。”

“船长他只是念在波特卡斯.D.艾斯是路飞的哥哥，并且也是驰骋在大海上的青年才俊。”  
他叼着烟斗，也是一样漫不经心。

“这不是破裂了么？真是自讨没趣。”

“不要担心，船长说了会尽力尝试的。”

我没有答话。  
香克斯上白胡子的船后，我就开始寻找黑胡子的所在地。利用灵压探测器探测他的灵压所在——我虽有在认识的人身上放置灵络的习惯，但我也不过放了那么几个，而在我的电脑屏幕中，有两个灵络就这样撞到了一起。

我沉默了一会儿。

香克斯的这次谈判我本想就这样旁观，但看见数据告诉我的信息，我想我或许有必要插一脚。毕竟，罗杰的房租，我还没有还清。在少年真正招惹我之前，我还是该稍微履行自己的承诺。

震震果实造成的天空破裂并无法影响我瞬步的步伐，面对着下方相碰的霸气，我瞬步到两人上空，抬起一只手：  
“天之骄子，铁筑的城墙，龙行，狮吼，虎啸，狼奔，在崩塌之前截断天地。”

“缚道之八十一——断空。”  
香克斯抬起头的一瞬间，一道光强轰然竖在了两人之间，阻隔了双方的霸气。

断空是用于阻挡破道攻击的缚道，霸气既然有着与灵压相似的原理，那它理应也能阻止。  
——看来我猜的没错。

虽说这个缚道对我来说很勉强，但我要做的不过是在一瞬间让双方的霸气停止对抗并反冲，因此，虽然这面墙很快便碎了，我也已经达到了我的目的。

“唯？”  
香克斯抬起头看向我，  
“怎么了？”

“我只是路过的，顺便攒个人品阻止你们这无意义的对决。”  
我摆出懒洋洋的样子歪了歪头，  
“波特卡斯.D.艾斯已经和黑胡子接触上了。”

“不要问我为什么会知道，相不相信我的追踪技术都是你们的事。”  
如此一言，我又补了一句，  
“白胡子爱德华·纽盖特，我可以给你的忠告是，开始准备如何从那个人类手中救出艾斯少年吧。”

“毕竟，我能负责任地告诉你，就他那点能力，对付黑胡子——毫无胜算。”

“哦？”  
他扬了扬眉，满脸皆是不屑，  
“你又如何得知？”

“我没有向你解释的必要。”  
我同样报以人畜无害的微笑，  
“刚才就说了，我只是来攒人品的，至于你们怎么对待我说的话，跟我没有任何关系。”

他没再说话，只是目光中的不信任依旧十分明显。  
但正如我所言，这些我并不在意。

因此，本着攒完人品就撤退的原则，我没再理他，只是径自又瞬步离开了白胡子海贼团主船的上空。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

无巧不成书就是个大写的讽刺

这次谈判当然不会仅仅因为我的介入就改变结局，更何况无论结局如何，这个谈判都没有任何意义。不过，若是白胡子更加虚心一些，或许往后的伟大航路又会是另一片光景。  
当然这都是后话。

香克斯回到船上的时候依然挂着那自信又无害的微笑，就仿佛之前的一切都没有发生，他只是去某处随意游荡了一下。反倒是那些船员急哄哄地围到了他身边，都对方才惊天动地的霸气对决心有余悸。

“别担心别担心，只是去找白胡子聊天而已，什么事都没有！”  
弯着眉眼傻不拉几地大声喊了一句，香克斯撩起袖管曲起一只手摆出一副秀肌肉的样子，接道，  
“看，完全没有问题！”

其实这种证明方法毫无说服力，因为这并无法映射全身。然而，似乎就是被他那种傻劲传染了，船员们这就放心了下来——  
尽管他本人在肉体上确实毫发无损。

然后又是例行的宴会。

他们的宴会我素来不参与，这么些年来也没人在大吃大喝的时候有闲心关注我在哪里，今天也是一如既往……

大概吧。

“我说，唯！”  
原本安安静静地在角落接收数据，红发海贼团船长的声音就闯进了双耳，他拉着大大的长音，语调十分夸张，  
“别总是一副拒人千里的样子呆在旁边啊，大家开宴会就要一起来找个乐子，你说是么？”

我只觉得有些头疼。  
当我无奈地抬起头时，面前是一只酒杯，杯盏轻晃，内部澄净的液体也泛起一点点涟漪。

“不是我不想吃喝，只是——”  
我没有接过去，只是再次垂下头，  
“我记得午饭才吃了没多久，现在完全塞不进东西，加上——”  
“喝酒什么的，容易让人失去分析能力。”

这是队长多次提醒过我们的，酒精是科学家的大忌。

他倒也不尴尬，抽回了酒杯。

“好好好！”  
正当我以为他会就此回去时，只觉得身侧一挤，红色头发的男人已经坐了下来，两腿盘曲，有些无赖地挤压着我的空间，继而一边小酌着那酒杯中的酒，一边看着电脑屏幕，  
“唯你在干什么？”

他的目光的确对着电脑，但脸颊离我的侧脸也不过分毫，若是他再向我这儿偏一些，恐怕……实话说，我并没有和人靠得这么近的经历，更何况还是个异性，这让我稍稍有些不自在。

但我稍稍镇静后，还是淡然回道：  
“队长在给我传数据，我就顺便看看艾斯少年的灵压情况和位置。”

“哦？”  
听闻此言，他更加感兴趣地凑了过来，  
“怎么样？”

我没马上回答。

“……香克斯，你听说过一个很讽刺的故事么？”

他朝我歪了歪头，继而轻轻摇动。

“在红发海贼团的船长和白胡子海贼团的船长接触的时候，波特卡斯·D·艾斯终于找到了黑胡子。然后，在白胡子拒绝你所说的召回艾斯的提议时，这个叫艾斯的少年也在同一时间败在了黑胡子手中。”

话音落下，我侧眼瞥了瞥他的神情。

红发的男人只是稍稍眯了眯眼，仿佛进入了短暂的沉思，过了一会儿，神色恢复了些许认真的意味：  
“那波特卡斯·D·艾斯，现在怎么样了？”

“二十分钟前，我的感应设备就感应不到他身上恶魔果实的磁场效应了。”

他看着我，应当是在询问我此话的意思。

“很简单，吃下恶魔果实的人类体内会有某种磁场反应。当磁场反应消失，就只有两种可能——”  
我没有停下手中的动作，  
“被抑制了果实能力，或者……”

“你说黑胡子杀了艾斯？”

我朝他斜了斜眼，没有马上回答。

过了一会儿，很自然地道：  
“我并不觉得艾斯少年强到黑胡子不得不杀了他的地步。”

他蹙起眉：  
“唯你的意思是……？”

“简单地说，相比一个死人，你不觉得活着才更有利用价值么？”

他陷入了沉默。

“不过你放心，艾斯少年的灵压反应还在。”

香克斯依然没说话，反而更深刻地蹙起了眉，丝毫没有因为我的结论而有所放松。

我知道我的说法或许有些冷酷无情，但这毕竟是事实。敌人、俘虏，在这个胜者为王的世界中，只有这些最原始的铁则才是最可信的判断根据。  
马歇尔.D.蒂奇会利用艾斯做什么我还无法猜测，但无论从什么角度看，这个世界都会在不久的将来迎来一场惊天动地的大战。

毕竟，白胡子这个人虽然傲慢，对自家船员的重视与爱护还是很明显的。  
——因为过于相信与爱护，才会太过尊重他们自己的决定。所以从某种程度上说，会发展到这一步都是必然的。

……

队长的数据就是在这时候接收完毕的。

这次的数据相比以往都多了太多，因为已经不光简单地包括尸魂界、现世和虚圈，还多了……

自由穿梭在这个世界的我，也不得不在电脑前蹙起了眉——由队长给我的轮回体系的数据表明，很明显，这个世界也在莫名其妙的时候进入了体系中，因此十二番队正在寻找原本只存在于三个世界中的平衡点。

而计算魂魄总量以及各界的平衡公式——这些方法和模型都是当年我所研究出来的，我也是因此才爬上了研究所所长的位置。  
记得那个时候我刚成为死神不久，因为某次导致各队队长洗牌的大事件，静灵庭的魂魄个数遭到了惊天动地的变动。那时候队长也才升任技术开发局局长不久，整日泡在实验室中，甚至暂时放下了他先前才进行了一半、且小有成就的研究……

可以说——魂魄的不平衡，对静灵庭来说是一个非同小可的问题。几十年前，为了维护平衡，队长曾不惜直接杀掉几百名流魂街居民。

“唯，你在看什么？难得看你这么为难。”

“这个世界加入体系后，以前的模型不能用了，而且这里的加入让原本的体系更混乱了，这样下去，恐怕很难把握平衡。”  
将话说完后，我才意识到我在不经意间，对人类说了他根本不应该知道，也不可能懂的内容。

香克斯先是愣了愣，继而就如我所想的一般，抬起头摆着一副苦瓜脸伤脑筋地想了半天，最后道：  
“什么啊完全听不懂。”

“听不懂就对了。”  
我白了他一眼。

“反正，唯你会在这里很长时间的吧。”

电脑屏幕上反射着香克斯带着些希冀的神色，但这个时候看着那副一如既往天真的样子，我却觉得有些恍惚。便只是兀自机械地看着屏幕上的数据，没有接话。  
不是无暇接话，也不是不想接话。

队长将数据传输给在外执行任务的我，想必是早在研究多时后遇到了瓶颈，但若要问我解决的方法……  
以专业的角度来看，最完美的方法只有那么一种罢了。

看来，我对这个世界，还是有些感情的。

我阖上电脑，将其放在一边，然后侧过身，转移了话题：  
“所以说，看在你那么爱屋及乌的份上，艾斯少年的事情打算怎么处理？”

“啊？”  
一时的话题变化让他愣了一下，但他马上跟上了我的思维，双腿盘起，两手抱头，很随便地道，  
“怎么说呢……本来艾斯又不是我的船员，我也不过是尽人事罢了，现在到了这个地步……也没什么需要我做的了吧。”

“尽人事……么……”

不过分苛求，做到自己能做的一切，也能淡然放下。仔细想想，这样的人本就值得人欣赏追随——也难怪他的船队能这么快就发展到现在的地步。

>>>

后来我又去了一次玛琳乔亚。  
倒不是我对这地方有什么兴趣，只是司法岛私自毁约的做法大约还是遭到了世界政府的不满，他们是将我喊去兴师问罪的。

到那里的时候，我看见了王下七武海之一的巴索缪罗·大熊以及如今作为元帅的战国。他们那时候正从五老星的会议厅走出来，与我擦肩而过时，似乎都不经意间朝我斜了斜眼。

“关于这个问题，我想罗布·路奇应当向你们禀报过了。”  
看着眼前几人分外愤怒的神情，我只觉得自己扬了扬眉，继而轻松地朝墙侧一靠，  
“你们既要我配合你们护送罗宾，就该给我相应的条件。CP9的长官自己无能，发动什么屠魔令，这就是先行毁掉原本的计划，那么，我又为什么要像白痴一样进行到底？”

“但……”  
其中一人吐出了一个字，却突然找不到理由一般停在了当场。

“还有，既然是合作，你们的人就该对我有最基本的尊重，尤其是对我的上司。”  
我朝他们走过去，两手趴在圆桌的桌沿上，倾过身，眯眼侧头，  
“我可以对你们客气，但是上次来的那两个人，一旦惹怒了他们，就不是司法岛被毁灭这么简单了……”  
“到时就算顾及合作想帮你们，我也是爱莫能助了。”

“……”

“因此——”  
我站起身，高扬起声线，  
“你们都是聪明人，知道我是什么意思。”

世界政府实在是很窝囊的一群人，能被我一个外人玩得如此被动，这实在很难让我对他们有丝毫的尊重之心。

言毕，我就转过了身。  
刚打算摆出瞬步的步子，就见会议室的大门忽然打开，战国从外面走入行了个礼。

他看了我一眼，在五老星点过头后，垂着首谦恭有礼地道：  
“黑胡子，马歇尔·D·蒂奇自称抓住了‘火拳’艾斯，想要以他为质，向我们交易大量的金钱和确保他王下七武海的位置。”

我不自禁地回了回身。

……

“‘火拳’艾斯？”  
“是，根据我的调查，他应当是海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰的儿子，这次交易若是成功，对我们威慑海贼会有极大的效果。”

……  
里面的对话还在继续，但我没有听下去，而是直接瞬步离开了此地。

一来，至此我已可以猜出接下来的内容。  
二来，不管我对其有没有兴趣，只有当做没兴趣，才是最明智的选择。

不过说起来，与世界政府做交易，这的确是个十分冒险的买卖，毕竟世界政府并不一定是什么言出必行的君子，但一旦成功，收益也是十分明显……  
我的确曾想过黑胡子会利用艾斯捞什么好处，但当时也不过是局限在和白胡子讨价还价的想法中，倒没想到他还准备玩这么一出……

不得不说，这个人虽然缺德了点，也确实有着一代枭雄应有的胆识和才能。在这一点上，其实比世界政府要强得多。

……那么，既然如此，之后的情况，我就先静观其变吧。

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

敌人的合作者不一定是敌人

马林乔亚还是和十年前一般没什么太大的变化。密密麻麻的红树森林中，透明的水泡密密地升腾而起，反射着五色的阳光。十年在人类眼中或许代表着人生中很长一段时间，但在我一个死神的观念里，不过是弹指一瞬罢了。  
十年都很短，更别说我只在这里呆过短短几天——因此，漫步在街道上，我倒没什么感慨。

我这次来这里的目的，本来只是因为世界政府的召见。现在事情搞定了，我本是想着回到梅勒格什岛的。只是，这么想着时，刚刚上前挪动几步，突然有个人类飞一般地从我面前踉踉跄跄地奔过，他的灵压凌乱、一脸狼狈，似是遇见了什么猛虎野兽。而他刚才出来的地方，只是一个咖啡屋样式的屋子。  
……说起来，似乎有些眼熟。

屋子大门的把手动了动，棕色的木门开启，我看见一个女人从内部慢条斯理地踱出。她有着黑色的直发，侧着身靠在门栏上，单手执烟，这么看过去，还有那么几分气势。

女人的双眸朝四周环视了片刻，没过多久，就将目光移到了我身上。然后她稍稍愣了会儿神，继而摆出了还算热情的笑容：  
“这不是千叶小姐么？真是稀客！”

其实我有些轻微的脸盲。  
不过，作为素来以灵压认人的死神，再加上我也只在这个地方认识了那么几个人，通过记忆的搜索，要翻出面前的人的身份还不算太难。

过了一会儿，我也朝她走上了一步：  
“你是那个明明还是小鬼却自称‘姨’的人类？”

“别这么说嘛，按照我现在的年龄，这么称呼自己正合适。”  
她吸了口烟，理所当然地回了我一句，继而轻抖烟斗，灰尘落地时，她替我拉开了屋子的大门，  
“怎么样，要进来坐坐么？正好雷利最近不知道跑哪里去了，我一个人正无聊。”

“所以就欺负那些来喝茶的人？”  
“什么啊，那是他们看我是女人想赊账。我不过是教训他们一下。”

就在这么有一搭没一搭的寒暄过程中，十年前的记忆便渐渐清晰了起来。

屋子内的摆设和印象里没有什么变化，只是桌椅石板都陈旧了一些。坐到吧台边，她走入里屋，给我带了杯茶水。

“怎么？”  
递给我时，她翘了翘嘴角，如此道，  
“你也是被超新星聚集的风声刮来的？”

“超新星？”  
我蹙了蹙眉。

近来比较忙，被我散布在各处的摄像头已经好久没有好好用过了，似乎因此而错过了什么大新闻。我知道夏姨所说的那些新人，据说是这个时代出道、且赏金已达到一定高数目的船长，而蒙奇·D·路飞也是他们之一。

“虽然我的目的和你想的不同，但——”  
于是我小抿了口茶，扬起眉，  
“你说的这个，似乎也挺有趣。”

面前的女人优哉游哉地吸了口烟。

“这里是红土大陆。一旦走过这里，就可以进入新世界。”  
她说着掐了掐烟头，坐到我对面，面上满是感兴趣的神色，  
“这次的新人有十个之多，海上的未来还真是让人期……”

>>>

“啪嗒——”  
酒馆的门再次打开之时，我已将目光移到那里多时了。

这些人的灵压前段时间我刚在水之七都见过，现在要辨认身份是很容易的。只是那伙人中多了三个不认识的灵压，还有一个似曾相识，但也没有太深刻的印象了。

“雷利！夏姨！你们在吗！”  
伴随着中气中带着些傻气的大嗓门，一个身形高大且长相奇葩的生物直接堵住了门口的阳光。

“欢迎光临，想来点什么？”  
似乎是出于老板娘的本能，我身边的女人直接就这么开了口，然后她的话音稍稍一顿，“啊咧”了一声，  
“小八？”

“好久不见了夏姨！”  
“对啊，好像有十年没见了！”

大约是我坐的位置隐匿在黑暗中的缘故，这群不速之客一时半会儿没有发现我。当然这也正中我的下怀，毕竟叙旧打招呼、再解释之前在水都见到的原因什么的，这种种都太麻烦了。  
所以我没有移动，且隐藏了灵压没有发出声音。

但是，看起来这个叫“夏姨”的女人实在不算是个安分的人。

“哦对了，小八！”  
我看见她一把抓起了那个鱼人隐藏在袖中的触手，就将他拉到了我面前，  
“带你见个人！”  
当他站定且露出惊讶的神色时，她还很享受一般闭眼吸了口烟，  
“怎么样，还记得她么？”

“你是……”  
这个章鱼小孩还是一如既往地傻里吧唧，  
“千叶……桑？”

我一开始没理他。——毕竟我还想圆润地给自己洗脑他们看不见我。  
然而，似乎是看我没反应，小八又侧头看了看身边的夏姨：  
“千叶姐怎么了？”

……

“真是的……”  
忍不住叹了口气，我有些不爽地放下了茶杯，略带无力地站起身，从黑暗中走出，  
“小鬼我都跟你说过多少次了，别总是这么大惊小怪的，这些年你就只长了体重么？”

这么说完，我又装模作样地打量了他一下，而后眯起眼，加了一句，  
“唔，看起来长相也没太大变化，还是很丑。”

“喂！”  
此话一落，他当即激动地甩出了八只手臂大声嚷嚷，  
“我才没，我们鱼人族都……你还是老样子啊千叶姐！”

“哈？”  
我一挑眉，摆出一个恶质的笑容，  
“我能有什么变化，不过十几年而已。”

“……”

他的手臂晃了半天，但愣是没有找到回复的言辞。最后，只能硬生生垂下了脑袋，似乎是宣布自己的失败。

——其实他还是挺可爱的。

我侧了侧头，走上几步对上了路飞和他的船员。从小八身边走过时，我抬手揉了揉他的脑袋，而在那一瞬间，我似乎感觉到他的灵压有些因害羞而来的慌乱。

>>>

“哦？看他们这反应——”  
夏姨再次吸了口烟，虽是疑问的句式，口气却很风凉，还带着一些看好戏的兴致，  
“莫非你们认识？”

“不认识。”  
我耷拉起眼，随便道，  
“有几面之缘罢了。”

这些人中我真正接触过的只有罗宾和路飞，而与两者的交流时间都不过几十分钟，要说认识，实在是算不上。看着面前的人除他俩外都摆出的一脸戒备的神色，我只觉得有些心累，便再次接道：  
“至于他们现在这种态度——”

说着，我摆出夸张的神色仰天摊了摊手：  
“反正我是不……”

“我知道你。”  
我的话被人打断了。

罗罗诺亚·索隆微微欠着身，两眼眯起。他又瞥了我一眼，口气严肃而认真：  
“在司法岛的时候，帮助CP9抓罗宾的就是你吧。”

他的姿势是随时准备拔刀的前置姿势。

于是我收敛了不正经的神色，挑起眼角，浅笑道：  
“我也知道你。”  
“有几个三脚猫的功夫就和米霍克比试剑招，结果他还没有认真就败在了他的手下。”

这一秒，我清楚地感受到面前人类的灵压高亢了起来，只有罗宾在人群的后方微微叹了口气。

“啪啪啪——”  
三声击掌声打破了方才凝聚起来的空气，夏姨从旁边走来，一脸镇定地站在了我和他们的中间，顺便抬起一只手压住了绿发男人的刀刃，  
“住手吧，在这里打起来，你们是想拆了我的房子么？”

“我才不想和他打。”  
我摊了摊手，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

“你也真是，这么挑衅路飞的船员。”  
她说着在我旁边的沙发上坐下，欠身挥了挥手，摆出请人休息的动作，  
“我可听说红发对他很是看好的。”

“你说香克斯？”  
我拿起一旁的茶杯小吮了一口，  
“他看好谁，和我有什么关系？再说——”

“如果一个团队里没有能抑制像罗罗诺亚那种人的冲动的人物，随随便便就接受别人的挑衅，我觉得这种队伍到新世界和送死没什么两样。毕竟——”  
“并不是所有敌人，都能凭着你的一腔热血打赢。”  
我顿了顿，加了一句，  
“既然香克斯这么看好路飞，我就在这个作为分界线的地方试一试，到时还能告诉他，何乐而不为呢？”  
“至于他会怎么做，是拉人一把还是放任不管，这就不在我的考虑范围内了。”

“‘不是所有敌人都能打败’？比如你么？”  
夏姨翘起了二郎腿，  
“千叶小姐果然是个可怕的人。”

“我？”  
我摊了摊手，若无其事道，  
“别闹了，我可不是他们的敌人。倒是你——”

想起正事，我将一只手搁在桌面上，稍稍倾身，敛起了双眉：  
“这么清楚我的情况，莫非就凭借世界上的那些报纸？还是——”

“别担心。”  
她很不在意地回了一句，就抬着眼进入了回忆中，  
“只是因为红发有几次路过香波地群岛，跑来这里和雷利叙旧的时候说起过。说起来，他那时候眉飞色舞的，就像是得到了什么宝贝一样……”

后面的我没仔细听。  
既然世界政府还没有对我的情况了解到如此深入的地步，我也便放心了，若是通过香克斯本人知道的情况的话，我便不用太紧张。香克斯这人虽然脑残了点，但很能把握分寸，他自己说出去的消息，必定对对向有着精准的把握。

“等等等等——”  
气氛正僵持着，路飞的声线就插了进来。他显然没有明白之前我和夏姨的对话，他的神情很是兴奋，心中想的内容一看便知和他所说的话高度一致，  
“千叶，你说你也认识香克斯？！”

……  
其实这才是最让我头疼的。——这种直言直语，毫不拐弯抹角让你扯不开话题的人。而且最重要的是，关于我和香克斯的情况，我实在不想和别人提太多。

因此，我也摆出一副死人脸，直言不讳地回道：  
“无可奉告。”

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

笨蛋通常有着高超的洗脑技术 

一群吵吵闹闹的人离开后，这家小店终于安静了下来。

“喂，我说。”  
我依然坐在沙发上小啜着杯盏中的茶水，看着面前优哉游哉翘着二郎腿的女人，  
“让他们去找雷利，你是认真的么？”

“这种时候难道不该委托我么？这对我来说可是很容易的事情。”  
随便晃了晃茶杯，我朝她微微扬起眉，  
“再者，你就能确定他们会听你的忠告不惹是生非？”

“惹点事，让这个地方更有趣些，也没什么不好的。”  
她一脸无所谓地摊了摊手，  
“而且我可听说了，千叶小姐的委托金是很高的。”

——虽然她说的没错，就目前为止，我所接的单子委托金最低也在一千万贝利以上，但想到本可以有的委托就这么付诸了东流，还是不怎么爽。

就这样，气氛暂时陷入了沉寂。

最近我在思考一个问题。  
经营者和做实验一样，不可顾此失彼，而我在外奔波的阶段，便和可能的委托者失去了联系，或许从中我少赚了不少钱。比如现在的梅勒格什岛都没个人看家，若有新的委托也没法让我知晓，因此……  
或许我需要一个“店员”。

这个人要对我有些许的了解，但不可太深入，最好还有一定的崇拜感。不能有牵挂，也不能有过于依赖某个势力的态度。

因此很久后，我再次将目光移向了一旁的女人：  
“话说回来，看小八现在的样子——莫非还是一个人到处在外面游荡？”

“我想是的。”  
她侧靠在椅背上，  
“他之前跟随过太阳海贼团，但费雪·泰格病逝了，后来又出了什么状况。虽然他没说，但据我所知，目前应当是一个人。”

听起来，似乎很符合我的需要。加上小八这孩子傻不愣登的，也不会过分追究我的做法的原因，能出力能卖萌，若是由他当我的店员，大约是不错的选择。

“好了，那就这么决定了。”  
所以，拍了拍死霸装，我站起身，  
“我也没什么兴趣在这里呆太久，先把我想做的事处理了直接就回去了。”

她一脸了然，没有说话。

“若是以后有什么委托，记得联系我。”  
我朝大门走去，临出门转身朝她挥了挥手，  
“不过说起来，你和雷利这种热衷于给我的生意捣乱的家伙，应该也不会有什么吧。”

“那，回见。”

>>>

我在路飞身上放了追踪用的小虫——别问我为什么是虫子。这些小设备本就是队长所制造的，而他的恶趣味就是这样，我也是无可奈何。一路尾随着灵压寻找，我就又来到了1区的人口贩卖会场。  
这里还是老样子，明明本质是见不得人的地下交易，却富丽堂皇的好像某个游乐园。

门口的工作人员给了我一张序列号。

我进去时，会场正处于莫名其妙的骚动中。

“鱼人怎么跑到陆地上来了？！”  
“真恶心，瞧他的肤色，而且还长了那么多只手！”

原本变装完美的小八此刻所有的触手都暴露在了光天化日之下，路飞被几个人硬拖着，他的目光直直对着会场中心。而那里，那个叫“凯米”的人鱼就在一个水缸中，似乎正作为商品被贩卖着……

果然不出我所料，寻找雷利这种事交给这些人，不出点状况还真不可能。

正在全场的人乱七八糟地沸沸扬扬时，我看见一个带着头盔的天龙人从位子上慢条斯理地走到了路中间，继而从怀里掏出了一枚手枪。

“缚道之三十九——圆闸扇。”  
随手扔出一个鬼道立在小八面前挡住了突袭的子弹，我看着那个天龙人惊讶的神色，缓缓走下台阶。

“罗斯圣小朋友，好久不见。”  
我叉着腰走到小八身旁，  
“我是开万事屋的千叶唯，我是来找我未来的店员的。我知道你有收藏奴隶的癖好，但我的店员，谁都不能动。”

面前的天龙人还和记忆中一样邋遢恶心，但他的神色间早已没有了当年不经世事的天真模样，无端给人一种厌恶感。

“千叶姐……”  
小八趴在地上拉了拉我死霸装的下摆，  
“不能对天龙人……”

我侧着头没理他。

“这怎么行，这个鱼人奴隶是我先抓到的！”  
查尔罗斯圣很不甘地瞪向我，  
“是免费的！你后来才来不要跟我抢！”

呵……  
我不自禁地扬起了嘴角。

而在同一时刻，余光内是摩拳擦掌从后排走上来的路飞。

大约这会是这个世界第一个拳打天龙人的新闻。  
看着一脸瘫软倒在地上的查尔罗斯圣，我想路飞的做法虽然不明智，但有气魄，又能给这个世界添加点乐趣——我便没有阻止他。

“不好意思。”  
一拳打爽后，蒙奇·D·路飞揉着脑袋摆出了一个傻笑，  
“听说打了这个家伙海军就会派军舰过来……”

说起来，干了冲动的事以后用傻笑来补救，这真是和香克斯一模一样。

而路飞的这一拳，同样惊动了会场中的另外两名天龙人——但我没兴趣管。

>>>

那之后我就一个瞬步带小八出了会场，继而拉着他坐在不远处的座椅旁。

“千叶姐。”  
他站起身抓着我的手，满脸请求的意味，  
“路飞惊动了海军，等下他们来了你帮帮他们的忙！”

“这就是你的错了，小八。”  
我站在他身前，随便把玩了一下斩魄刀，  
“任何人都要为自己的行为付出代价。既然你提醒过他不能和天龙人正面冲突，他没有听话，那品尝一下后果才能让他吃一堑长一智，不是么？”

“可是他是因为我……”

“在那之前，他没有保护好那个人鱼导致她被抓了不是么？”  
我打断了他的话，  
“这些可都不是为自己犯下的错找理由开脱的借口。”

好吧虽然我的话说得如此冠冕堂皇，其实我不想帮他的最大理由只有一个——若是世界政府问起来，和她们讨价还价实在太过麻烦，虽然我并不担心他们是否会因为这种事情而毁约。  
不过这种小心思就没必要告诉他了。

“那么，言归正传。”  
我回过身，朝小八伸出一只手，  
“怎么样少年，要做我的店员么？薪水绝对保证哦。”

“店员？”  
他傻不愣登地歪了歪头，一脸懵逼地看着我。

……  
……

“哦哦千叶！没想到今天还能看见你啊！”  
一阵激动的大喊从不远处传来，朝声源处望去，我看见了带着草帽一行人的雷利，  
“看来今天是什么好日子吧！”

“我想，是你想太多了。”  
我很淡定地叉着腰，  
“我刚好准备离开。”

“嘛嘛，你还是老样子摆着一副拒人于千里之外的样子，不是明明和香克斯处得不错么？”  
“喂喂，你们能别有事没事提香克斯么，他只是我的房东而已……”

对于这个世界这些过于热情的人，我感到很无奈。

“话又说回来，雷利你怎么会在这里？难道也爱上了围观人口贩卖？”

“不。”  
他理直气壮地走上了一步，  
“我只是没钱了就只能把自己卖了，本来还想着去买家敲一笔。”

“……”

我有些无语地捂住了脸。  
……真不想承认我认识这个人。

“哦对了，你是想要走么？”  
又想到什么似的，他相当热情地凑过来，  
“难得来就再来坐坐吧！你看小八身上还有伤，先让夏姨帮他处理一下。毕竟我可不记得你有什么帮人治疗的技术。”

我看了小八一眼，继而叹了口气，默认了他的提议。  
诚然，若是他没有说最后半句，我一定会一口拒绝。但我的技术仅仅作用于其他方面也是不可争议的事实——虽说我们十二番队有内脏恢复技术，但这所需的仪器和资料都在队舍中，而我端得不会为了一个人类而动用那些设备和文件。

>>>

……

“哦所以，唯你就多了这么一个店员？”  
将头凑在小八面前盯着他看了半晌，此时，红发男人才端着下巴吐出了一句话。

“怎么？”  
我斜睨了他一眼。

“嘛，没什么？”  
他弯着眉眼傻笑了一下，便抬起一只手揉了揉小八的头，  
“当唯的店员估计会很辛苦吧，你要加油哟，小子！”

小八先是愣了一愣，而后急急忙忙站直身子，大喊了一声“是！”。

我带着小八回到梅勒格什岛时他们的船正停在海岸边上，而当我们登岸时，就看见他一人从森林中走出，懒洋洋地斜靠在一棵大树旁。

或许是因为红发海贼团船长在整个伟大航路的赫赫威名，即使小八和雷利还算熟悉，看到香克斯本人，他依然一脸惊喜。  
不过看起来香克斯对他没有太多深入研究的欲望，他在摸了摸他的脑袋以示鼓励后，便将目光对向了我。然后，他抬起一只手搭上了我的肩。

我没有说话。

他一边走着，似乎并不觉得有什么不妥，一边道：  
“这么说你见到路飞了？”

“算是吧。”  
“怎么样，不错吧？”

“如果蠢也能用‘不错’形容的话，是不错。”  
我停下步子瞥了眼他那很是兴奋的神色，  
“跟你一样白痴。”

“哈哈哈！”  
他丝毫不在意地大笑起来，  
“唯你还是一样爱说笑！”

有时候不得不承认，对于这种怎么挑衅都能一笑而过的人，我真是没有任何办法。

……

“诶？好奇怪啊，千叶姐这些都是什么？”  
大约是我办公处的设备太先进，刚踏入门槛，小八就迫不及待地四处乱逛起来，  
“从来都没有见过！”

“别这么一惊一乍的。”  
我坐上中间的座椅，给坐在我身旁的香克斯倒了杯茶，  
“以后可经常要见到，别在别人面前丢脸。”

“可是……”

我单手撑着下颚，没再回答他，任他到处走动，只是斜眼瞥了瞥神色淡然的香克斯：  
“说起来，我记得你第一次进来的时候都没有这种反应。”

“哈。”  
他弯起眉眼，  
“没什么好大惊小怪的吧，唯你本来就和别人不同。”

我没说话。  
没过多久小八就回来了。他好像想到了什么一般，微微垂着眼睑，忧心忡忡地坐在了另一把椅子上。

“喂喂，怎么了？”

“千叶姐，我有点担心路飞他们。”  
大约有些不好意思，他抬起头说着，声音极低，  
“那个海军大将和王下七武海来了后，你直接就把我带到这里来了，他们会不会有危险？”

“要成为在大海上驰骋的独当一面的人，这样的危险总会有的。怎么在这之中成长起来，也是路飞一定要经历的。”  
我还没说话，香克斯就扬起了身子，微笑着朗声道，  
“年轻人，你既然已经决定了来这里，就安心地跟着唯就行。”

他的话音顿了顿，再开口时，那语调间似乎有说不清的自豪：  
“你会看到一个和以前完全不同的世界！”

原本垂着头的小八似乎就这样被鼓舞了。他慢慢抬起了脑袋看向香克斯，然后认真地点一下头，“嗯”了一声。

面前的红发男人嘴角的微笑还没有撤去，而我一直没有说话，只是没来由地离不开定在他脸上的目光。  
明明是个人类，但此刻的他却好像有什么道不明的吸引力，而我心中盘旋升起的，好像就是那名为“好感”的东西。

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

搞革命的也为失忆而发愁

没有委托的日子是无聊的。本来就没什么事情做，加上如今我有了小八这个店员，就连必备的“家务”都有人代劳。无聊之余，就只能坐在椅子上看我散布在四处的监视器的录像。香克斯至我这次回来之后就一直没有走。近来世界政府行动频繁，他似乎也对我的监视录像产生了兴趣，将船员甩在海岸边上露宿看家，自己经常跑来围观录像内容。  
不过我想，他感兴趣的大概是关于艾斯的内容。

再有外人来到这座岛是约莫十几天后。  
其中一人长得极高，有一头卷银发，面目与常人不同，看起来是个鱼人。另一人带着一顶时髦的爵士帽，他的长相被帽檐遮住无法看清。两人划着一艘小木船缓缓进入我的海岸线，从那毫不迟疑的路径来看，应当就是来找我的。

这个时候香克斯正在岛边和他的船员们大吃大喝地开着宴会。

两人登岸后先是神色奇异地瞥了一眼躺了满地的红发海贼团，随后露出了一丝了然的神情，并将视线转向了带着小八的我：  
“听说这个万事屋什么委托都可以完成，是么？”

因为我的服务索要报酬价格高昂的缘故，来这里的人或是抱着孤注一掷的心情，或是自己以为根本不缺钱的人，他们对我的态度或高傲或卑微，这两个神色如常仿佛只是单纯进了家店索要服务的人倒显得格外与众不同。

我没说话，小八已憨憨地开了口：  
“嗯是的，请问是有什么委托么？”

他们没马上回答，只是其中一人朝那个鱼人略带迟疑地看了一眼。

我下意识地歪了歪头，不是很明白这些动作的由来。

过了一会儿，酒杯与船身的碰撞声突然打破了有些尴尬的氛围，我和那两个人自然而然地朝声源处看去。只见香克斯懒洋洋地斜靠在船边，继而举了举手中的杯盏，朝我们一傻笑，大约是“别管我，你们继续”的意思。  
但这下，似乎也让两人下定了决心。

“我想……”  
那个戴着帽子的人开了口，  
“请你帮我恢复记忆。”

我挑了挑眉。

这两个人的举止文质彬彬，看起来像是受过教育的文化人，但从那个鱼人的神态中，还是被我看出了隐藏在最深处的，恳求的意味。

我们十二番队的确存在帮人恢复记忆的技术。但是，就我带到这个世界的设备来说，确实也做不到。若是动用队内的资源，不免又会得到队长的一顿唠叨，这买卖似乎并划不来。  
不过，我也从来没对外界承诺过有求必应。

“恢复记忆？”  
因此，我眯起眼低语了一句，便朝他们一甩手，转身摆出离开的动作，  
“太麻烦了，不接。”

“小姐究竟是嫌麻烦，还是做不到？”

“就算你用激将法。”  
我停下脚步，朝他们露出一个笑容，  
“麻烦就是麻烦，不想接就是不想接。”

两人又进入了沉默。

正当我觉得他们会就此离开时，那个鱼人走上了一步，淡淡道：  
“我们是革命军，可否再考虑一下？”

——革命军？

我收回了踏出去的脚步。

从世界政府的会议来看，革命军应当是这个世界的第三方势利，实力不可小觑。研究这个世界是我的职责，但之前的十余年我从未有机会和他们接触过，想来是他们看不上我这种人。如今，他们来找我，大约是走投无路所致。那么，既然是白来的缘分，我若再拒绝，岂不是太亏了？

“革命军就是不一样，居然对我的兴趣这么清楚。”  
于是我回过了身，再次扬起嘴角，  
“跟我来吧，报酬路上再议。”

如此，我朝他们摆出了一个“请”的动作。

>>>

带着两人走入室内的时候，那个戴着爵士帽的人便拿下了头顶的帽子。看起来，他们虽然气质与常人有些不同，看到我的室内摆设，那微微惊讶的神色还是被我收入了眼底——虽不像小八第一次那么大惊小怪。

“按照常理我不会把外人带到这里来。”  
在前方带着路，我稍稍侧了侧身，侧眼斜睨向两人，  
“但你们情况特殊——毕竟我说了恢复记忆很麻烦。”

“如果对你们用记忆置换器消除在这里的记忆的话，这个叫‘萨博’的人恢复的记忆也会消失。”  
我在一扇门前停下了步子，眯起眼，瞬时爆发出了四成的灵压算是威胁，  
“你们在这里看见的一切都不可外传，若是被我发现有第三个人知道，我会让你们、以及知道的人的魂魄彻底从这个世界消失。”

人类是承受不了席官的灵压的，特别是小八的灵子浓度并不算强。面前的这两人虽比起常人来说要高上一些，我一半的灵力还是震得他们冒着冷汗微微曲下了身。

不过说起来，“萨博”这个名字，我好像在哪里听过。

但我并没有想太多，待收回灵压后，我便打开了那扇门。

这个房间就连小八和香克斯都没有踏入过。  
正对大门的是一个长相恶心而恶趣味的巨大显示屏——这当然是队长的杰作，毕竟并不符合我的审美，而一旁的墙面上是一个“门框”，地上连接着各类电线，一旁的柜子上还放了许多机器。

“进来吧。”

两个革命军成员对视了一眼，互相点了点头后，才一同走入了室内。

招呼小八在外守着后，我又阖上了门。

使用身上的神传令机发出对话的消息，我便站到了显示器的面前，没多久，队长放大的脸已出现在眼前。

……他又换了个看起来像是游乐园吉祥物的面具，如果忽略那个依然看着很可怕的脸的话。

“千叶你又有什么事？数据处理得怎么样了？”  
显示器一开始工作，某人稀奇古怪的不耐烦的声音已先一步闯入了双耳。只见眼前的人眨了眨黄色的瞳孔，继而更加不爽地大吼起来，  
“你后面的是人类？将人类带到这里来，你是想被我塞进瓶子么？”

虽然和队长周旋很麻烦，但这种时候若是被他牵着走才是最不明智的选择。因此，我难得没有顾忌他的心情，装模作样地叉起腰摆出一副理直气壮的样子：  
“队长，除了分析数据外我可还有其他任务。总队长既然让我勘察这个世界，这次我判断为了任务有必要让这两个人类看见这些，若是您不满的话，现在就把总队长叫来呀。”

“京乐？”  
听闻此言，他啐了一声，  
“那家伙从来都不知轻重，就算来了大约也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是这里是十二番队，是我……”

“涅队长您也睁一只眼闭一只眼不就行了？看你的样子是在做什么实验？那别管我不是更好么？免得浪费您更多的时间。”

这话似乎打动了他。

他沉默了一会儿，无奈地说了声“真是的”，便态度极差地道了句：  
“算了算了，随便你。”

“那，多谢了。”  
我挥了挥手，  
“我马上会回来半个小时左右，二号实验室借我用一下。”

>>>

通讯切断后，我走到一旁的柜子上拿下一个手套，单手套上，将目光对向了面前的人：  
“我再问一次，你们确定，要我帮忙恢复记忆？”

那个叫萨博的人走上了一步，他的神色坚定且充满活力，还有一种毫不畏惧的冲进。

他朝我欠了欠身，大声道：  
“是的，拜托你了！”

“那好！”  
话音落，我将戴着手套的手掌以迅雷之势拍向他的胸口，他甚至还没来得及反应，肉体和魂魄已然分离。

萨博的肉体就这样倒了下去。

“你……”

“嘛，你别急，他没事。”  
朝那个一脸焦急的鱼人笑了笑，我又打开了一旁的落地灯。

——说是落地灯，其实是将灵子具象化的道具，可以让人类看见灵子形成之物，比如整的魂魄。

“这是我根据队长发明的魂魄分离道具改造而成，可以让人类在两个小时内的魂魄离开身体且不受因果之锁的牵绊。”  
脱下手套，我朝他们甩了甩，淡淡道，  
“这两个小时内，你跟着我通过这扇穿界门进入静灵庭——我们十二番队的队舍，我会用队舍内最高级的设备完成委托，但——”

我垂下头，再次强调了一遍：  
“在静灵庭，你不得擅自行动，更不可出队舍的大门。”  
“若是两个时辰内魂魄无法回到身体，你的因果之锁会迅速断裂，你就会彻底死亡。再者，若是被其他番队的人看见你，不光是我、队长，你们也都要面对十三番队的审判。”

“虽然到时我有充分的理由脱罪，但是人类，你们承受不起。”

我这些话的信息量较大，他们听懂了多少不得而知。不过我也懒得管，反正话的大意，以他们的智商应当是可以明白的。

因此，我没再多啰嗦，反手举起首乌的刀柄，将它插入门框之中稍稍一拧，断界的入口便进入了眼帘。

>>>

其实我们并没有特意开发过所谓“恢复记忆”的技术，只是为了协助九番队调查一些事件，我们发明了相关的设备通过分析犯人脑中的神经变化及灵子构成解析出画面投入屏幕。在这过程中，被分析的对象也会同时回顾一遍发生过的一切，是故顺便也帮助其“恢复了记忆”。  
该设备对于记忆的还原由浅及深，片段由革命军开始一路向早期回忆，直到一小时后，我在他的记忆中看见了两个熟悉的小屁孩。

……难怪这个名字这么耳熟，似乎我确实听卡普提起过，所谓路飞的“第二个哥哥”。

>>>

离开尸魂界后，这个叫萨博的人整个人都变得话多了起来。

“你知道路飞现在怎么样么？他说过梦想是当海贼，现在……”

革命军的头头蒙奇·D·龙是路飞的父亲，这家伙是路飞的结拜兄弟……总觉得这个世界的一切都在围着路飞转，而我对他确实没有半点兴趣。但恢复记忆的萨博性情大变，从温和绅士变成了半个啰嗦的逗比，这让我有些后悔接这个委托。  
到后来被吵烦了，我忍无可忍地拉开了门将他们推了出去，并大喊了一声：  
“香克斯你人呢？！这人问你路飞的情况！”

换来的是小八怯怯的低语：  
“那个，千叶姐……”  
“红发他没有来这里，他在……”

“主厅是吧，我去找他！”

>>>

香克斯果然正大爷状坐在主厅中心的椅子上，一边喝着茶一边看着我设于中心的有关世界政府会议的屏幕。然而，他的动作虽然很随意，神态却甚是严峻。

五老星似乎正召开什么会议。

“那么，就此决定吧。”  
其中一人拍了拍桌沿，以集中各位的注意力，  
“一周后，在马林乔亚对波特卡斯·D·艾斯进行公开处刑。”

“哦？”  
不自觉地发出了一个单音节，我走到了他旁边，  
“看来黑胡子真的和世界政府进行了这个交易。”

“公开处刑诶。”  
说着我扬了扬眉，朝看向我的红发男人叉了叉腰，  
“怎么？要去救么？红发海贼团船长。”

“……”

“艾斯？！”  
他还没发声，萨博就火急火燎地冲进了室内，抬起头死死盯着屏幕看了一会儿，就咬起了牙有些愤愤然地道，  
“一周后我们革命军要……可恶！”

他随即想到了什么一般，猛地看向我：  
“对了，我可以委托你……”

“我拒绝。”  
我自然知道他要说的是什么，因此，在他开口前，我已先一步打断了他的话，  
“若是去救艾斯，就相当于帮助白胡子海贼团攻击海军，但我的原则是绝对不帮助一方攻击另一方。”

“但……”

“那我就委托你帮我一起为战争收场吧。”  
正当萨博咬着牙神色颤抖时，一旁的香克斯举着茶杯悠悠然开了口，  
“顺便，唯你不是还欠着罗杰船长些房租么？”

……

这个白痴什么时候这么会钻空子了？

我面无表情地朝他偏了偏头。  
下一秒，一脚将他踢飞到了墙面上。

“嗷——！！”

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

食言和守信只有一步之遥

“哎呀哎呀，你看见前面密密麻麻的人了么小八？没想到海军还能发动这么大的阵仗，这次果然是来对了！”  
盘着腿懒洋洋地坐在小木船的船头，我稍稍扬身抬起头，看向在背后划着船桨的小八。

“千叶姐。”  
小八同学看了我一眼，十分耿直地道，  
“你不是说就算没有委托，你也会来观战的么？”

“没错，我感兴趣的是那些拥有能力的人类的细胞。”  
于是我也回过身，再次看向了前方的阵势，  
“不过，难得海军这么认真，就姑且夸奖他们一下。”

处刑日六天前我就先于红发海贼团坐着这艘小木船带小八朝这里进发。——其实按照常理，我应该留着小八看家以防在此期间有什么委托，不过这件事闹得这么大，估计也没人会有错过好戏的闲情逸致，而我也恰巧想带小八见见世面。  
海军形成的半月形阵势作为人类来说要攻破确实甚是困难，在抵达邢台之前，就会起先遭受到包括海军中将在内的无数小喽啰的骚扰以及布在四处大炮的炮击。不得不说，这对削减敌人的战力有着极大的效果。

小八在月牙海湾的外面停下了划船的动作。而与此同时，岛上的几万个人类的眼睛，也早已集中到了我们身上。

“那个，千叶姐……要不我们就在这里……？”

“你是白痴么？”  
看着他小心翼翼的神色，我斜睨了他一眼，  
“就在这里怎么看得清内部的形式，要来围观当然要在中心正大光明地看。”

“可是……”

“‘可是’什么‘可是’？拿好我的电脑。”

当小八将放于地上的电脑拿起时，我就一把抓住了他的其中一个触手，缓缓道：  
“拿稳了。”

言毕，便带着他一跃瞬步到了半空中。

>>>

要说最佳的观战地点，当然是卡普和战国位于的中心的处刑台。它有着最辽阔的视野，且不至于让人看不清门口的动向。  
——所以我直接带小八到了这里。

我到的时候，位于前方的王下七武海之一的一个女人朝我回了回头。当然我无意多管，因为下面的海军立马便向我亮出了兵器，而战国也侧身看着我，摆出了备战的姿势。

“千叶唯。老夫知道你不会接受类似的委托，所以并没有邀请你。”  
他的一只手紧握成拳，两眼眯起，  
“那么，你不请自来，是何用意？”

“莫非你是来帮助白胡子海贼团与海军和世界为敌的？”

“为敌？你觉得我看着像么？”  
我随便地往地上一坐，全身被锁着镣铐的艾斯就跪在我身旁一米处，  
“如果哪天世界政府给不出我想要的报酬了，兴许我还会考虑一下。况且——”

侧身看了看身旁一脸狼狈生无可恋的男人，我再次挑了挑眉：  
“如果我真的想要救他，你们以为艾斯少年现在还会平平安安地呆在这里么？”

他沉默了一会儿，继而蹙了蹙眉：  
“那你，有何贵干？”

“你的智商都被你家羊吃了么？要不要我帮你重新造一个有用点的脑子？”  
没有管他微微露出的愠色，我自顾自地扬起了一个无害的笑容，  
“当然是来围观的——这不是很明显么？”

“……”  
他紧咬着牙，没再说话。

下面的海军们摩拳擦掌，已有了几分要将头个敌人定为我的意思。

“喂喂，我劝你们还是不要管我的好。”  
于是我侧了侧头，翘起了一个二郎腿，  
“挑衅我的人我可不会手软——在开战之前就损失兵力，恐怕得不偿失吧。”

我的行为和言语确实嚣张跋扈，但我并无觉得有什么不妥。一来，这就是涅队长带领下的我们十二番队的风格——虽然本身的灵力在队长中不算太高，但凭着高超的技术，就目前来说，他从无败绩；二来，我与世界政府的合作就是以我的“嚣张”为基础，只有让他们畏惧我忌惮我，我们的合约才能长久下去。若是我真的懂礼貌了，恐怕他们便开始翘尾巴了。

战国低着眉，看了我良久，半晌，沉下声线道：  
“我想你应该知道吧——波特卡斯·D·艾斯的父亲是谁。”

我身边原本垂着头的艾斯身体稍稍一抖。

“呵。”  
我抬起一只手撑住下颚，  
“我当然知道。”

“那你也应当知道这个处刑的意义在何处。”

“杀一只孔雀，震慑群鸡。”  
淡淡地答了一句，我朝他眯起眼，  
“不要小看我的智商。”

他没再说话。  
然后深思熟虑许久，他点了点头道：  
“我知道了。”

>>>

诚如我之前所言，我对这场战争的过程没有丝毫兴趣，因为说到底，这过程也并不精彩。

白胡子的震震果实在当时他与香克斯的会面中早已领教过，加之后来路飞带着一帮人的突然闯入其实都在我的意料之中。因此，虽则艾斯甚至战国对一切动向似乎都抱着惊异的态度，也确实没法让我提起兴趣来。

我只是自顾自侧坐在处刑台艾斯的边上，随便摆弄着手里的电脑，中途无聊的时候抬起头，看见了仰着头一脸关切地望着场内形式的艾斯。

“怎么样？”  
侧头瞥了他一会儿，我随便道，  
“看着这么多人为你拼命，你作何感想？”

他没理我，只是死死咬着牙，面上的悔恨和难过一览无余。  
白胡子海贼团的那些队长此刻皆是满身伤痕、气喘吁吁。他的船员和海军们打成一片，但在灵力水平相似的情况下，人数差异过于巨大，情况也是十分危急。

说真的，当时他追黑胡子到梅勒格什岛时，我不是没有提醒过他实力的悬殊，但他偏要一意孤行，到现在自食恶果也只能说是自作自受。

如果白胡子海贼团和路飞他们真要翻盘，除非海军内部出现混乱——不过好在，“王下七武海”虽然强大，但本身也是极不安定的战力。

比如鹰眼。  
在象征性地挥下几次巨刀后，他在返回自己原本的位置时经过了我身边。那一瞬间，他稍稍停了停脚步。

“你会在这里的话——”  
他顿了顿，声线低沉，  
“看来红发也会来凑热闹咯。”

我翘了翘嘴角，没说话。但他似乎便因此明白了我的意思，径自走开了。  
那之后他就再也没有出过手。

再比如那个被称作海贼女帝的波雅·汉库克。  
不过说起来，我总觉得这个人有些熟悉，但始终没有想起来就是了。

……

形式就是这样慢慢逆转的。

“呀咧呀咧，路飞还真是带了些能力有趣的人来呢。”  
终于稍稍被战况吸引了注意，我端着下颚朝坐到了艾斯另一头的卡普斜了斜眼，  
“这种时候你的心到底是偏着海军呢，还是你的两个孙子？”

他抿着唇，没回答我。

过了一会儿，缓缓道：  
“那你呢，千叶？”

“我早就说了，我只是来围观人类无聊的自相残杀和某些人的痛苦挣扎的。”  
如此答了一句，我顿了顿，又补充道，  
“原本想看看有没有什么值得一用的能力，想拿回去研究药剂，不过看来我感兴趣的那些一时半会儿也拿不回去。”

说来说去，其实最好用的还是巴基的能力。  
只可惜他砍不死，若是用药剂融死了，我提取细胞的计划也会随之付诸东流，实在是很遗憾。

那家伙大约已有十几年没见了。  
当年罗杰海贼团解散后他是和香克斯一同离开的，那之后我虽常见到香克斯，却再也没有见过他。结果这次，似乎又是和路飞一起来的。

——说这世界的一切都围着路飞转，我觉得真是一点都不错。

他刚到场目光就在我身上定了一会儿，不过看起来没有来我这里叙旧的机会。  
看到熟人，我本还有些闲心观察一下他近年来的长进，但他始终分裂着身体东奔西跑地打着酱油……

这么对比之下，就更觉得还是香克斯优秀些。

>>>

大约还是亲情占了上风，卡普最终没有出手，艾斯少年也被解开了束缚。

他和路飞一路杀出邢台的时候，我站起身，朝一边手舞足蹈地为海贼喊着加油的小八道：  
“已经出结果了，走吧。”

“诶？”  
似乎对这就离开有些意外，他发出了一个单音节，而后又侧头瞥了眼满身是伤喊着众人先行离开的白胡子，还是乖乖地“嗯”了一声。

如果我猜的没错，香克斯再过不久就能到场，接下来的一切由他接应，我就可以顺理成章地完成“围观”。

我本来算盘打得如此这般如意，但是，在我即将跨出瞬步离开的步子的时候，那一声撕心裂肺的“路飞”二字让我硬生生地转移了瞬步的方位。  
——如果艾斯少年没有自己用身体去替路飞挡住那一击的话，我根本不会在意这些细节。

……

“千叶唯……”  
面前的人类戴着一顶鸭舌帽，他愤愤然地看着我，咬牙切齿地大声怒吼起来，  
“你干什么？！”

“哎呀呀，这话该我问你吧。”  
单手举着未出鞘的首乌横在面前，我稍稍侧了侧眼，用余光瞥了瞥双目圆睁还未从震惊中回过神的艾斯，  
“你们的元帅已经说出了‘是我们输了’这样的话——举了白旗的人还穷追不舍，你们海军就这点道德么？”

“对于这种海贼，只有赶尽杀绝才能彻底贯彻正义！”  
他朗言道，  
“千叶唯，我早就跟世界政府说过你不会是个守信的人，看来的确如此！”

“你是想说我现在出手算是食言？”  
我挑了挑眉，  
“战争期间我可是手都没有抬一下，现在结束了，我按照我说的来收场，何来食言？”

“你什么时候说过‘收场’这样的话——？！”

“呀没说么？”  
我歪过头，露出一个笑容，  
“那我现在说了。”

“你……”

我虽不擅长对付过于认真的人，但这种人对于耍赖的言辞也是没有任何办法的。

赤犬咬着下唇盯着我看了半晌，两手紧握成拳，但似是试过多次后发现根本甩不开我的斩魄刀，最终朝后方一跃与我拉开了距离。

“即使战国那么说，只要我们还不放弃追击，战争就没有结束！”  
他大声道，  
“这里没有你出手的理由！”

“‘没有我出手的理由’？”  
挑着眉重复了一遍他的话，我缓步靠近他，  
“搞错的是你吧。我说该结束了就是该结束了，我认为结束了就出手，你有什么资格指手画脚？”

他“切”了一声。

“不过——”  
瞬步到半空中，我环顾了一圈满目的疮痍，继而扬起嘴角，  
“我的确不会无故攻击任何一方，毕竟我千叶唯是个守信的人。”

“这场战争就此终结，谁输谁赢你们自己看着办。从现在起，若还有任何一方的任何人敢出手，就别怪我将你列入斩杀目标了。”  
如此一言，我话音稍停，半眯起眼扫视过艾斯和路飞，以及不知何时登上岸的黑胡子等人，  
“请注意，我说的是‘任何人’——无论是被救的、还是来坐收渔翁之利的，懂么？”

说话时，四周的人类皆是一片寂寥，而我在一瞬间，不经意地便瞥到了正缓缓驶来的雷德·佛斯号。

于是，本已不想再多说废话的我便又加了一句：  
“我受红发香克斯之托，来给这场战争收场。”

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

牛逼的人死后也只是一缕孤魂

“她说红发？！”  
“红发也来了么？”  
我的话音落下，四周的海贼和海军就都开始发出了杂七杂八的惊叹声。

“红发……香克斯？”  
面前的赤犬原本无所畏惧的脸带上了一丝忌惮，但他很快整理了情绪，又恢复了鄙夷的神色，  
“原来你跟红发勾结在一起。”

“哈？勾结？你在开玩笑么？”  
我将斩魄刀收回插在腰间，笑着歪了歪头，  
“我和你这种狭隘的家伙不一样，我千叶唯认识任何人。还是说，你们海军自傲到觉得商人只能和你们做交易——就凭你们这点实力？”

“千叶唯——！”  
大声怒吼了一句，他将双手紧握成拳，面目狰狞，  
“你这是不将老夫和海军放在眼里了——？！”

“哎呀哎呀，你是什么时候产生了我曾将你们放在眼里的错觉的？”

我看见帽檐下的赤犬在这一瞬间死死地一咬牙，顷刻便跨步朝我冲来，到我身前时朝我狠狠挥出一拳。

我瞬步闪到了他身后。

“喂喂喂，停手好么？”  
左闪右闪地躲避着攻势，我两手叉腰侧着头道，  
“要杀你我还是有些不方便的啊，万一你死了世界政府就不跟我合作了，我的大客户该去哪里找？”

正如我所想的那样，他根本没有理会我的言辞。因此在闪了约莫几十次后，我侧身略过他，在他惊讶的神色间，将手掌握在了首乌刀柄上。

“哐——”  
与他的铁拳相撞的并不是我的刀。

松开了即将拔出斩魄刀的手，我回身随便地扫了眼僵持对峙的两人，继而一个瞬步移到了突然闯入的不速之客身边。

香克斯用那条独臂竖举着他的那把破刀，虽看出用了不少力气，但赤犬的拳头也并没有角力成功的迹象。

我于是两手抱胸，优哉游哉地朝他走近了一步：  
“碍事。首乌的刀上有我的灵压，他的自然化毫无用处，本来现在他的手臂已经废了。”

“所以说唯，我这不是在帮你么？”  
红发男人气定神闲地朝我偏了偏头头。

帮我——？帮我维持和世界政府的合作么？  
我与世界政府的合作于他而言明明毫无益处，到底怎么想的？

从以前开始就觉得这个白痴的逻辑很神奇，但如今身在战场，着实没空教训他的用词，我便没有说话。

过了一会儿，他和赤犬同时收回了攻势。  
我有时候实在不理解，面对我丝毫不肯认输的赤犬，为何面对香克斯就会知道退让——明明对他们而言我才更棘手才是。

“说起来。”  
不过，和自己的房东较劲实在不是什么明智之举。看着红发男人将武士刀插回刀鞘，我打量了他一下，  
“你的灵压是怎么回事？来的时候被谁爆破了么？”

“啊，被凯多偷袭了一下。”  
他不甚在意地笑道。

“咦，还真有这种大事都不想围观跑来偷袭你的奇人啊。”

他没说话，只是走上了一步，弯腰捡起地上的草帽，然后将其戴在了目瞪口呆的路飞的头顶。

“好吧。”  
侧眼瞥了他一眼，我朝战国走上一步，  
“看在香克斯的面子上，挑衅我的人我就给你们一个转生的机会好了——放过你们的魂魄。”

“怎么样战国，我都这么手下留情了，识时务者为俊杰，你明白我的意思么？”

他缄默了几秒。

“老夫……”

“你要我们就此收手——？”  
他启了启唇刚要开口，另外一声大喊就从我身后飘了出来，他以飞快的速度逼近我的后背，说最后一句时，已离我不过几米，  
“谁会承认这种莫名其妙的收场！”

我仰起身随意地看了眼来人的长相，默念了一句“鬼蜘蛛么”，下一秒闪身消失在原地。  
对我来说不过是在瞬步过程中战斗的简单技巧，不过在人类眼中，大约就只能简单地看到他的身上凭空出现一道巨大的伤痕，以及从中喷涌而出的血液，还有几秒后，我又出现的身形。

“唔，虽然是把破刀——”  
端详了一番手里早已满是凹槽的武士刀，我一挥手甩去了刀刃上残留的鲜红液体，  
“没想到还挺锋利的。”

说着我慢慢踱向很快搞明白事情发展而恢复常态的香克斯，将刀回归到他腰间的刀鞘中：  
“不好意思，借你的刀用了下。毕竟我已经说过不伤害他们的灵魂——那必然不能动用我的首乌。”

他很不在意地摆了摆手。

“好了，萨卡斯基。”  
我叉起腰，重又走到赤犬面前，高高扬起下巴，眯起眼，露出一副居高临下的笑容，  
“我知道是因为我太少动手，所以你们对实力差距没有概念。现在我也动手了，你应该差不多有些自知之明了吧，把你的果实能力收回去如何？”  
言毕，我露出越发灿烂的笑容，却也在同一时间抬高了周身释放的灵压，  
“当然，我不是针对你，我是说在场的诸位，在我面前，都不堪一击。”

他死死盯着我，面色没有松下，但额角已是冷汗如雨。

……  
……

“够了，停手吧，萨卡斯基。”  
过了很久，战国的声音终于打破了沉寂，  
“这次处刑早就结束了，是我们失败了。”

“我会一个人承担所有的罪责。”

我扬了扬眉，刚回过身打算踱开，就有一只手将我拉离了赤犬的面前。我抬了抬头，只见红发男人在不经意间对上我的双目时松开了右手，继而直视前方，没有说话。

微妙的感觉。  
但这种地方终究不是挖掘我心思的合适场所，我便暂时将其忽略了。

环顾了一圈四周，整个战场一片狼藉。  
海军和海贼们半死不活地躺在地上，王下七武海走得已经所剩无几，白胡子的肉身魏然屹立在支离破碎的处刑台不远处，但魂魄已然分离，因果之锁也已断裂。他就站在一旁静静地观察着他死后发生的一切。

黑胡子自从看见我后就已经没有了战意，这一次再瞥到他，就见他难听地笑了两声，便招呼自己的船员回到了自己的海贼船上。

青雉和黄猿站在处刑台下方，卡普神色不明地看着战场和他的两个孙子，不知正想着什么。

现在看来，无论是战力还是再战的欲望，战场上已无一人再有。

所以香克斯便顺理成章地提出了他的提议：  
“在场的各位，这次还请给我个面子——”

“请将白胡子的后事交给我们处理。”

>>>

“那么，唯，你和小八也先暂时来我船上吧。”  
将白胡子的船员请到雷德·佛斯号上，万事落定，香克斯转身看向我，如此道。

我和小八的小木船已经不见了踪影。  
想到小八是个人类的事实，我便只得先答应了他，只是小八刚爬上船只，就又有一个熟悉的声音飘了过来……连同某人的半截身体和浮在空中的双手：  
“等等等等——！”

“哦，是巴基啊！”  
香克斯回过身，朝他抬起一只手挥了挥手，  
“好久不见，你看起来过得不错！”

“不错你个头，千叶你是怎么回事？！”  
大声抱怨了一句，巴基就朝我猛地一指，愤愤然地道，  
“当年本大爷邀请你的时候你明明说过不会上任何人的船，现在居然和香克斯这个笨蛋……”

我“哈？”了一声。

“我想你误会了。”  
香克斯在旁气定神闲地插进了话，  
“我确实邀请过她很多次，但是唯并不愿意做我的船员啊。”

“哦，是这样……”  
小丑露出了一副松了口气的表情。

“不对，等等……”  
但他好像又想到了什么似的，再次手舞足蹈地大喊了起来，  
“那你们为什么看着这么熟的样子？！真是让人不爽！”

“啊我见到香克斯的次数多些，有什么不对的么？”  
“什么啊这种无所谓的态度——？！”

看起来眼前这个家伙这十年来并没有什么变化，还是一如既往地大惊小怪。比起海贼，我觉得喜剧演员于他或许更有前途。不过这话我曾经就跟他说过，他没有听进去就是了。

“怎么，看你这么在意——”  
就在我不想再理会他时，香克斯仰起头，朝他露出了一个傻笑，  
“莫非你也想来做我的船员？”

“开什么玩笑——！我是最强大的巴基船长！谁要做你这种人的船员？！”  
如此发表了一通宣言，他又大声吼了一句“香克斯你给我等着！”就径自飘开了。

嗯，飘开了。

还是跟以前一样自我感觉良好。

“唯。”  
喊了一声我的名字引去了我的视线，站在甲板边缘的红发男人朝我伸出了一只手。

这种援助对我而言没有任何意义。

我抬头扫视了他一眼，站在原地没有马上行动，只觉得有些尴尬。然而，当再次看见他傻里吧唧的灿烂笑容时，我鬼使神差地就朝他递过了我的。

>>>

香克斯给白胡子建的墓从审美的角度看着实不错，反正比队长埋失败的义骸的地方有艺术感多了。艾斯和白胡子的那些队长一同双膝跪在墓碑前，闭眼低着头，大约是在祈祷着什么。

“那么。”  
当他站起身，我就从一旁的大树边走了过去，  
“这次战争你的命是我救的，罗杰当年收留我的房租就算我还清了，以后再这么浪我可不会再出手了。不过，我今天心情好，如果你以后要我测算你的目标和自己的实力差距，我可以免费服务。”

他握了握拳，低声说了句“谢谢”。

“不用谢我，你应该谢谢你父亲，生前没有问我拿房租，把这个机会留给你。”

他没再说话。

于是，我便径自离开了。  
说到底，我和白胡子海贼团也就这点交情罢了，并没有什么多余的话想和他们说。

走到我原本靠着的那棵大树下，我将视线移到了在这里站了许久的白胡子的魂魄上。

“艾斯少年终于中二卒业了，怎么样，要成佛了么？”

没有了“最强的男人”的荣光，死后的爱德华·纽盖特也不过是个年过花甲的老人而已。当所有的傲慢随着因果之锁的的断裂一同烟消云散，现在的他十分平静地看着自己墓碑前的年轻人们，面上露出了慈祥和蔼的笑容，和作为一个老人最真诚的期盼：  
“希望我的儿子们能尽快开始找到自己的方向。”

“你放心，如果你是个够合格的父亲的话，他们必然可以做到这一点。”

“是么？”  
他朝我侧了侧头，  
“老夫也要感谢你。”

“不用谢，你也听到了，这只是房租而已。”  
我摊了摊手，拔出首乌，将刀柄对上了他的额头，  
“如果能见到罗杰的话，记得代我向他问好。”

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

画风突变有时也是必须要忍受的

“千叶姐，这次又拿了这么多仪器回来呢。”  
从穿界门内出来时，小八正笔直地站在门口张望着我的方向，看见我时，他走上一步接住了我手中的机器。

我没有接口，只是一边开门往主厅走去一边道：  
“艾斯少年他们还没走？”

“是的。”  
他憨憨地点了点头，将机器放下后，跟上了我的脚步，  
“千叶姐不是说不能让外人靠近海岸么？现在为什么……？”

“没有必要了吧。”  
“啊？”

“因为……”

“啪嗒——”  
刚到中间的座位上坐下，听到门被人打开的声音，我随便地歪头瞥了瞥自然地从门口踱来的红发男人，闭了闭眼，没好气地道，  
“毕竟被这个白痴在马林乔亚这么一闹，我和世界政府的合作也是延续不下去了吧。”

“哈哈，唯你在说我什么么？”

热情洋溢的声音从那头传来，我再次扫了他一眼，摆出一副不是很好的态度：  
“随随便便进别人的房子可不是好习惯啊香克斯。”

“哦，抱歉抱歉！”  
不是很有诚意地甩了甩手，他摸着后脑傻笑了一句，  
“我是想问一下，唯想来开宴会么？哦，小八也可以来哦！”

“宴会？”  
摆出无所谓地样子随便地斜了斜眼，我摊了摊手道，  
“没兴趣，小八想去的话你就带他去吧。”

“别这样嘛唯，难得人多热闹，你就一起去吧！”

“所以我都说了我没兴趣……”

他于是停下了手舞足蹈的动作，盯着我看了一会儿。然后稍稍扬起眉，略带无奈地叹了口气，道了声“真没办法，你还是老样子啊”便将目光移向了一旁的小八：  
“你要一起去么？”

我原以为他会毫不犹豫地答应的，毕竟他本质只是个爱玩的小屁孩。但他沉默了很久，最终说了句“我还是在这里帮千叶姐吧”就拒绝了香克斯的邀请。

香克斯并没有多留，得到答复后就很爽快地离开了。只是不知道为什么，总觉得他的背影有些寂寞。  
但我并没有为此做出什么行动。

>>>

我这段时间很忙。  
三界的魂魄轮回越来越混乱，且平衡越发不受控制，即使远在别的世界，我也不得不投入十二番队新的研究中。照这样下去，恐怕……

所以我从队舍带来了我曾经从未想过为人类使用的仪器。

这些事情都需要精准的测算和对药剂的合理使用，因此我并没有中途离开的条件。而小八，他虽当了我一段时间的店员，但我并无意将这些内容教给他，所以现在的他与其说是在帮忙，不如说是在旁边看着罢了。

“那个，千叶姐？”

将数据导入电脑，并在屏幕上建出模型分析构造，我一边斜了眼一旁正在成型的药剂，一边随意地应了个单音节。

“你在做什么？”

我静默了片刻，反问道：  
“小八，你跟着我这段时间，觉得我们十二番队是做什么的？”

大约是没想到我会这么问，他手忙脚乱地“啊？”了一声，然后东张西望地想了一会儿，不是很确定地答道：  
“大约是研究一些奇怪的东西的地方吧。”

“具体哪些奇怪的东西呢？”

“这个……比如那些监视器啊、那个奇怪的灯什么的。”

他比划了半天，但终究没给出什么像样的答复，我便没有等他猜下去，侧头看着满屏幕滚动的数字，淡淡道：  
“我们死神居住的静灵庭分为十三个番队。一番队为总队，负责掌管和分配各番队的任务；二番队隐秘机动负责暗杀及秘密监察等一切隐秘行动；三番队支援队；四番队医疗队，负责大事的救助和后援工作；五番队救助队，负责现世及流魂街棘手案件的救援；六番队为贵族专属；七番队负责内廷的护卫；八番队情报队；九番队牢狱队；十番队负责庭内的巡逻和警卫；十一番队为战斗队；十三番队净化队负责现世整的魂葬及各项事宜，而我们十二番队技术开发局——”

“说是说开发技术，其实也是另一种后援。”  
“我们负责探测现世、尸魂界、断界和虚圈的魂魄流动，因为若是失衡很可能造成毁灭性的破坏，我们也开发道具帮助其他番队的成员更好地完成任务，及不让他们因在战斗中负伤而增加牺牲——”  
“如果说四番队负责的医疗偏向于皮肉以及简单常见的处理的话，我们可以做到他们做不到的事情，比如替换肝脏、续接四肢。”

“替换肝脏、续接……四肢？”

“没错，依照现在的技术，只要这个人还有一口气在，我们就能将他的全身翻新，让他重新恢复机能。”  
将一切数据比对完毕，按下回车键，我走到一旁将桌上的小瓶药剂滴入仪器中。继而拿着空瓶转过身，放到小八面前的桌面上，  
“这是生肉剂，你再怎么蠢听名字也该知道是干什么的。”

他点了点头。

“我们就是通过这个来完成接续四肢的任务。”

小八相当认真地晃了晃脑袋，看得出来仔细听着我说的每一个字。但他终究不是什么太机灵的人，还是没有明白我告诉他这些的含义。

对此，我当然不会强求，便没有再说话，自顾自摆弄着自己手中的东西，只是偶尔抬起头瞥一瞥门口的位置。  
紧闭的金属门后，熟悉的灵压一直停留在那里没有离开。我不知道香克斯能不能比小八聪明些，但他应当是听到了我的话。

说起来，我也是故意说给他听的。

正如我之前所说，十二番队有着其他番队不可代替的任务，而我也是同样。

>>>

接到静灵庭的传令是在两周后。

我是不明白选择那么远的地方开启穿界门是队长脑抽后的产物，还是纯粹因为那两个人想四周走走看看才故意选择那里。不过我到达地图中所示之处时，那里并不如我听说的那么平静安和。  
硬要说起来，就是两个这个世界顶尖的人类在对打。

这场景之惨烈相较“顶上战争”有过之而无不及，因为原本应该是草木茂盛的岛屿，此刻同时被冰与火所覆盖。两种毫不相容的元素因为霸气的缘故相融相碰，形成了一种十分罕见的地形。而在地形的中间，是我都曾见过几面的海军大将。

青雉和赤犬。传令机上标明的位置，正是他们对峙的中心。  
——如此一来，我想，选在这里，十有八九是队长的恶趣味。

有些头疼地叹了口气，我刚想发一个鬼道中止他们的战斗，就见一只白色的小狐狸随着斩魄刀灵压的外泄而从我腰间冒出来，继而跑到两个人类中间，各踢了他们一脚，优哉游哉地趴在了他们中心的地面上。

大约没想到会有不速之客，青雉和赤犬皆是一愣，然后稍稍揉了揉脑袋，站起身看向突然出现的首乌。

“啊，我是有听说最近海军在选举新任元帅的事。”  
于是我慢悠悠地走上去，朝两人挥了挥手算是打招呼，  
“我对这个结果并没有什么兴趣，也不想打扰你们。但现在特殊情况，能让我先迎接一下马上要来的家伙么？——虽说你们的这些招式就算往那两位的脸上扔，大概也碰不到他们啦……”

“你说什么——？！”  
萨卡斯基一如既往地脾气暴躁，听到我的言论，他就当先紧盯向我大吼了一声，很快就再次出击并没有停手的打算，这让我很尴尬。

卡普曾经问过我，认为这两个人谁更适合做将来的统帅。我当时没回答他，不过就我看来，太过偏执的人并不是领袖的适合人选。然而，他说青雉这个人性格太过慵懒随意，缺少领袖该有的认真劲。对此我不想过多评价，不过真要说起来，我们静灵庭如今的总队长、包括即将来的那位，似乎都不是太认真的人……

当然，面前的两人既然没有停的意思，那我也不多强求。

穿界门果然是从冰火相撞之处开启的。从我的角度，只能看见中心隐隐显露出的耀目金色。

五番队队长和副队长与更木剑八他们不同。他们的灵压总量不如更木队长那么膨胀，且懂得控制和隐藏，因此，倒没有形成更木队长刚出现时让人感到巨大压力的效果。只是穿界门开启的一瞬间，我还是清楚地感觉到了蓦然高升的灵压，以及伴随着两人缓缓走出的脚步的冷静女声：  
“缚道之八十一——断空。”

倏忽耸立而起的光墙将冰与火同时阻隔在另一头，那两个人从穿界门内走出，头都没有回一下。直到火和冰的能量在空气中消耗殆尽，其中一人才挥了挥手让光墙碎裂。

“果然很强啊，志波……平子副队长的鬼道。”  
若是换做我，恐怕发出的断空只能堪堪坚持几秒钟，断不可能凭借我的意志出现和消失。

我走上了一步，朝另一个穿着白色羽织的男人欠了欠身：  
“好久不见了，平子队长。”

“叫我‘真子’就行了。”  
相当有那么回事地抱怨了一句，那个金色长发的男人睁着半月眼挥了挥手，语气不是很好地道，  
“都说了多少次了，真难搞啊你这家伙，”

“队长不喜欢和人称呼得太亲热，我不过是追随他的脚步罢了。”  
我两手抬起端着后脑跟在了两人的身后。

“真是的，你们十二番队都是一样麻烦。”  
他于是如此改口道。

摊了摊手，我回过头，朝有些不明所以地看着我们的两位大将摆出了噤声的动作，就与来人一同离开了此地。

平子真子这个人脾气很好，就是好到只要不到关键时刻绝不左右别人意志的类型。他为人随和、实力强劲，遇事果断且有能力。真要说和他相处有什么让人不爽的，大约就是必须随时忍受他和志波叶莺、哦不，应该叫平子叶莺时常不知是故意还是不经意间的秀恩爱。  
不过，感情好的夫妻大抵都是如此。

不过，平子真子这人看似随和，却是那种内里深不可测，不轻易与人搭话的类型。因此，这一路上我没有和他说什么，他们两个也就没有主动向我询问近况。直到快接近梅勒格什岛时，我在他们面前停下脚步，抬起头，第一次摆出名为肃穆的神情：  
“话说回来平子队长，你们来这里有何贵干？看队长的说法不像是来度假的。”

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

人总是到了南墙才会有突如其来的勇气

“话说回来平子队长，你们来这里有何贵干？看队长的说法不像是来度假的。”

平子真子依然保持着惯常的微微驼背的姿势，半眯着眼对着我端详了许久，而后突然扬起嘴角，拉出一个大大的长音：  
“嘛，并没有，别太认真嘛千叶！”  
“只是因为叶莺想来看看我就申请了带她来了！”

他的话音落下，他身边深蓝发色的女人似乎是有些不满地斜了他一眼，但最终没有说话。

——不说志波副队长的反应实际上已经暴露了他所说的并非实情的事实，就这个人本身而言，也确实不是会轻易暴露真实想法的。  
所以从某种角度说，更木剑八那种战斗狂虽然做事不经过大脑，但至少为人简单，不需要别人过多地猜测他内心的想法。而这种深藏不露的，有时才最让人无可奈何。  
不过即使他不说，我心中也大约有数。

但不知是否出于私心，我也没有点破。

>>>

回到梅勒格什岛时暮色已经降临，向不知何时等候在门口的香克斯和小八介绍了一下来人，我就为平子真子他们准备了一间空房。他似乎真的不急于向我提什么正事，相当坦然地接受了我的安排，便带着志波叶莺当先离开了。  
——我确实有听说过，志波副队长自两百年前生产后健康状态就一直欠佳，而对他而言，当然是自家妻子的情况更重要些。

招呼小八去睡觉后，我难得独自一人进了香克斯的卧房。他正翘着二郎腿仰躺在床上，我开门时瞥了瞥我，不知在想着什么。  
过了一会儿，才笑道：  
“怎么了，唯？”

我没回答他，径直走到他床头坐下，半眯起眼看向他左臂空洞的位置。

大约是早已习惯，他不明所以地盯着我东看西看了好久，才最终确定了我目光所及的方向，继而有些莫名其妙地朝我眨了眨眼。

我从袖中拿出了一个针管。

“别动。”  
吐出一个半命令的祈使句，他就停止了本能后退的动作，等待我的下文。

“把你右臂的衣服脱了。”  
说这句话时，我偏过了头，不知为何觉得脸颊有些发烫。

他竟然也没有多问，很是自然地照做了。  
被完全信任的感觉，还真是……糟糕。

他的衬衣本就松松垮垮，脱去右臂，就只覆盖了全身极小的一部分。右臂上被海王类咬去时的伤口早已愈合，取而代之的是光洁的细肉，我拿着手中的针管倾身向前，另一只手抓着他的肩膀固定着平衡。从我的角度看不清香克斯的表情，但一个并不讨厌的异性裸露的肌肉就在视线的一侧，这种感觉还是很微妙。

“我要动手了，你可别喊疼。”

他没有回答。

将针管中的药剂注入红发男人右臂的神经，我就将其扔至一边，侧目看着方才自己的下针处。药剂的生效需要其在血液中先行循环，我还从未真正观察过生肉剂在这方面发挥效用的过程，因此这次，难免有些好奇。

好奇的结果，就是支撑平衡的手不小心忽得一滑。  
我以为自己会一头栽倒下去，没想到有一只手当即拦腰环住我保持住了平衡。

但面前的人只有一只手臂，我就这样撞到了他的胸口上。

那一瞬间，大脑一片空白。  
后来我理了理思绪，重又直坐起来，强制自己压下声线，淡淡地道了声“多谢”。

他看了我一会儿，就低了低头，撤开了自己的右手。

这时候，香克斯的目光突然移向了他左臂的位置。

生肉剂生效的实况比我想象中的更直接且有效率。真要形容的话，就像树木新芽破土而出并长大的超级快进版。十秒不到的时间，左手的手臂和手掌便重又生长完好。而在药物的制作过程中，我早已进行过精密细致的比对，看起来最终的效果也是十分完美。

“难怪队长战斗前都会复制好几份肝脏和四肢。这么和对手打的话，对方再强也早在这种耍赖的情况面前丧失斗志了吧。”  
对此，我情不自禁地叹道，  
“不愧是队长发明的技术。”

“喔，好厉害，真的复原了啊！”  
香克斯还在一脸惊喜地摆动着消失许久的左臂。

我站起身，背过身没有再看他，缓缓道：  
“十年前我就说过，和我合作不会让你们红发海贼团吃亏。”

“现在，这就是我还你的房租。”

他的灵压猛地一震。

但他很快平和了心绪，没多久，带着傻里吧唧笑意的说话声又从身后传了过来：  
“其实唯你不用这么急的。”

“不。”  
我打断了他的话，转身，  
“我已经决定回静灵庭了。”

话音刚落，我就看见香克斯收去了惯常的笑容、拉下了嘴角的弧度。

他的双目在一瞬间有些无神，但很快露出了奇怪的坚定神情，走下床铺一步步朝我走来。  
直到离我不过五米，都没有停下脚步的征兆。

明明只是个人类，我却本能地开始后退。我后退一步他就逼近一步，直到后背抵住了墙面无路再退，他一步跨至我面前，重新生长完好的双手就这样死死地抓住了我的手腕。

“香克斯，你……”  
我怒视向他。

“唯，你总是很冷淡。现在看来，似乎也不是真的没有感情。”  
熟悉的褐色瞳孔和眼眶四周的三刀疤痕霸占了我的视线，面前的男人又朝我靠近了一步，言语间，气息就吐在我的额顶，让我本能地心跳加速，  
“以你的实力，现在若是想挣脱，难道不是很容易么？”

我只觉得大脑猛地一滞。  
——对啊，明明应该很容易，为什么我做不到呢？

“唯你是个很特别的人，因为这样，越是靠近，就越被你所吸引。”  
他的双眸直直注视着我，眼底似乎还有某种虔诚的光芒，  
“那么你对我呢？”

“就像你经常说我的那样，很‘蠢’？”

“不。”  
出于本能的回答刚开口，我才意识到自己都说了些什么，便立即闭了口。

我曾经确实觉得像他这样的人很蠢，但随着相处时间的增加，我想这其实是一种大智若愚。胸怀宽广、为人宽厚，时而霸气侧漏、时而幽默亲近。我早已觉得面前的这个人是个极有魅力的存在，对于他飞速招募的新船员也早已见惯不怪，或者觉得，理所当然。  
这样想想，能被自己如此评价的人，恐怕在我心中也已有了不可取代的分量。

但——

“就算你说得对，那又如何？”  
轻挑起双眉，我也同样认真地凝视向他，  
“魂魄的平衡已经失去了控制。番队内的现有模型无法解决这次的事件。队长将大量的情况告知在外的我，说明情况已经严重到必须由我参与的地步。我的技术能力虽不及队长，但在这方面，我才是整个静灵庭最专业的人员。”

“但是，在我分析了数据发展过后，得出的结论是——只有关闭这个世界的门，让魂魄的交流体系回归最初最稳定的三角形，才可彻底解决这次的动荡。”

“而我必须回去，因为关于模型的建立只有我能完成。”

“嘛，我知道你大概听不……”

“我明白你的意思。”  
他没有让我说下去，只是坦然地看着我，接道，  
“所以，我并没有打算挽留你。”

“……”  
这个人类……

“我只是想，至少在你还没离开的时候，得到一个答案。”  
他说着将头顶在了我的额顶，双目和鼻尖离我不过分毫，  
“千叶唯，我喜欢你。”

那一瞬间，我觉得我的全身有些发抖。

“什么啊这是传说中的告白么？”  
强迫自己镇定下来，我深吸了一口气，摆出了一副开玩笑的神情，  
“还真是老套……唔。”

我不知道该怎样形容这种感觉。  
什么都看不见、什么都感觉不到，甚至没有了反抗的能力。

我第一次感觉到了外人评价红发香克斯所说的霸道。他的唇紧贴着我的，舌尖长驱直入不留给我丝毫喘息的时间。但……感觉似乎并不坏。就会让人一点点沦陷，最后沉溺进这种温存之中。

所以在他放开我后，我还是挣脱开了他的手，将他推开了些。

我是死神，是以理智为纲的十二番队的死神。

香克斯并没有因此而生气，面上露出了莫名其妙的满足一般的笑意，这让我感到无所适从。

于是我几步踱到了门口，背过身道：  
“平子队长是来带我回去的。虽然他不说，但是我知道。现在，他是在给我准备的时间。”

“虽然他那种早已为情所困的人大约也不会真的强迫我，但是我和他不同，我对自己的职责更负责。”

“我明白。”  
身后是红发男人轻松的声线，  
“谁让这也是唯你吸引我的地方呢？”

我没说话。

“那么，明天的宴会来参加一下吧，就当是——饯行。”

我侧目瞥了他一眼，无言了许久，最终点了点头。

>>>

白胡子海贼团的人似乎就是在我去接平子队长他们的时候离开的，这次宴会又只剩下了早已眼熟多时的香克斯和他的船员。

虽然香克斯也有邀请过平子真子他们二人，不过志波叶莺早在两百年前就已不被允许喝酒，他们便没来凑这个热闹。

“千叶小姐，没想到你的酒量还真不错。”  
拉基·路一手拿着一大根肉骨头，另一手端着酒坛子摇摇晃晃地站起来，  
“来，再干一杯。”

我举起酒杯与他的一碰，喝尽将其放下，就又有一人将它盛满了。随着目标看去，是那个加入红发海贼团不久的叫“洛克之星”的海贼。

“我也要敬小姐你一杯，感谢你治好了船长的手臂！”

我朝他点了点头，道了声“这没什么”。然刚举起杯盏，就被一人夺了去。

“嘛，唯已经喝了很多了，这一杯就我替她喝吧。”  
只见香克斯强行遁入了我的视线，坐到我面前掩藏住了我的身形，继而潇洒地举杯一饮而尽。

这种时候，我真有些庆幸自己曾经没有参与过他们的宴会。若非如此，我这次留在这里的可能或许会增加几十个百分点吧。  
想想还真是可怕。

在大部分人类都喝醉后，我就淡出了他们的视线。

>>>

平子队长他们正站在海岸边，志波叶莺歪着身子懒洋洋地斜靠在他胸口，我靠近他们五十米时，她才站直与他拉开了距离，继而两人一同回头看向了我。

“我准备好了，平子队长。”

“真子喜欢打哑谜，你居然还真能猜出他的意思啊。”  
金色长发的男人还没回答，志波副队长就先走上了一步歪头笑了笑，满脸都是看好戏的兴致。

“您不是也能么，平子副队长？”  
我笑着反驳道。

“什么啊这不是必须的么？话说你就不能和他们一样还是喊我‘志波’么？不要在意旁边这个秃子！”

我很没诚意地摊了摊手，没有发表意见。

“叶莺。”  
平子真子有些无奈的声线响起后，志波叶莺应了一声朝他走去，他便顺势揽住了她的肩拔出腰间那把名叫“逆抚”的斩魄刀。

第一次，我觉得有些羡慕。

将刀置于前方的空气中轻轻扭动，金色的和式大门再一次进入了眼帘。

“走吧。”  
他说着，当先和志波叶莺一同走了进去。

我点了点头，却先回过了身，看向我身后不远处的香克斯和小八。

“作为临别礼物，我可以告诉你们一个秘密。”  
“这个度假胜地，我估计静灵庭是不想轻易放弃的。所以我回去后，会开始研究新的平衡体系。”  
“如果你们能活到我将其研究出并重新开启这扇门后的话，也不是没有希望。”

言毕，我回身重新对向穿界门的方向，抬起一只手挥了挥：  
“那么，来日方长，后会有期。”

>>>

随着地狱蝶走在断界内的时候，回想起离开那个世界的经过，就连我自己都觉得太过突然。

但是，这世上本就不是一切都循序渐进的，突发状况从来都比比皆是。比如三百年前八名队长一夜间的消失，比如二百一十年前十三番队副队长志波海燕和第三席志波都的突然殉职，再比如二百年前蓝染惣右介突然叛变的消息、还有早已消失的几位队长官复原职的通告，以及没过多久，那些被称为“无形帝国”的灭却师横扫十三番队的千年血战。

这么想想，也就释怀了不少。

世事本就变幻无常，我能做的不过是追求本心，还有尽我所能进行研究，争取不留遗憾。

正·文·终


End file.
